<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Million possibilities by Oddlyauthor, Redstonemadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110188">Million possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlyauthor/pseuds/Oddlyauthor'>Oddlyauthor</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstonemadness/pseuds/Redstonemadness'>Redstonemadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Adventure Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Alternate Universe - Not Yandere (Yandere Simulator), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angry Wilbur Soot, Author has Trust issues, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad doesn't have a character tag, Bipolar Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cottage core, Creepypasta, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, F/F, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Human Experimentation, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I don't like them having their real names, If you're going to use my idea Credit me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Its canon but i won't accept it, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Arctic Empire, Mention of Earth SMP, Mention of business bay, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Musical References, My First Work in This Fandom, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, No one seem to write about them watching the multiverse so here i go, Obsessive Behavior, Parent Cara | Captain puffy, Personality Swap, Phil Needs a Hug, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Post-Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-doom'sday, President Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Sad Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), That unfair, The lore is so fast that this story can't keep up, The teens need therapy, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Video Game Mechanics, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Watching the multiverse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), congenital insensitivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlyauthor/pseuds/Oddlyauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstonemadness/pseuds/Redstonemadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•| Summary|•|<br/>l'manbrug is gone people been torn more than ever a child hero question his life </p><p>people find answers for their problems and maybe they could be happy again </p><p>Watching the results of decisions they could have made and other realities similar to them. </p><p> </p><p>written by Redstonemadness</p><p>Old title: This could have Happened</p><p>Do you want to chat and suggest ideas for this story! </p><p> https://discord.gg/u2dJCkfeUP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, I ship fundytaken okay, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1084</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here my discord if anyone wanna join in  </p><p>https://discord.gg/GaDPYhfvTT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Withers everywhere that was happening technoblade and philza were attacking l'manburg tommy didn't know what to do not even three of the afternoon when they started to attack catching them off guard. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was a mess they can't fight like this is was unfair but it's was too late they need to get out there and try take one of the withers down. </p><p> </p><p>Flashing lights took everyone in the battlefield into a big room "what the fuck is going on" Quackity yelled everyone was still tense and ready to fight technoblade and philza have their sword in defense "what the hell is going on. " Tommy asked looking at everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was standing few meter away from them he was confused too </p><p> </p><p>"Please calm down no need of violence here" A voice speak up "what are you why do you brought us here! " Yelled tommy "calm down kid you're here to watch different reality of your world out come of decision you didn't make and other thing that involved to your life " The voice said "so you took us here to watch different outcome of decision what the hell man were fighting for a country " Quackity said he can't help put face palm in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you want us to react to this anyway? " A voice asked it's wilbur not ghostbur it's was really wilbur "You're back?, how " Phil said looking at his supposed to be dead son "I don't know I just woke up here, do I heard you right you were fighting again for what? " Wilbur asked "l'manbrug" Tommy muttered they all can hear wilbur mutter fuck sake then grin at his Youngest brother "Tommy why don't you hug your brother " Wilbur asked opening his arms for a hug the blonde teen only smiled but hugged the brunette back. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again wilby" Tommy said making wilbur smiled "okay enough of that you guys are going to stay here until I said you can go" That make people yell in protest "don't worry you can have food, so that's all" The voice said Making almost everyone groan. </p><p> </p><p>They all picked a seat to sat on for the whole thing. </p><p> </p><p>•|Seating arrangements •|</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur | Tubbo | Tommy | | Ranboo|</p><p> </p><p>Niki | Eret | Fundy | Jack manifold |awesamdude
</p><p> </p><p>|Badboyhalo | skeppy | antfrost | captain puffy |  purpled </p><p> </p><p>| KarlJacobs | George | Sapnap | Quackity |</p><p> </p><p>|Philza | Technoblade   | Dream | Punz| </p><p> </p><p>Karl was bit uncomfortable knowing about the multiverse and him being a time travel might get exposed and he can't afford to get in that situation the atmosphere inside the room was bit tensed and awkward seen everyone was just planning to kill each other for l'manburg. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay we will start will a happy one first then it's will be randomized" The voice said the large screen in front of them started to load. </p><p> </p><p>Philza wanted to talk to wilbur but the older male know it's wasn't the best time seen he can totally get killed if he step any closer to wilbur so after this thing he guess. </p><p> </p><p>When the screen started to show images on the screen everyone was amazed by it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>World name : We won finally</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Earth #<strike>000231</strike>: Completing Transfer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell that supposed to mean? " Quackity asked no one particular. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Election went right ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter it's almost midnight and I need rest lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'Thoughts'</p><p><b><em>"AU dialogue" </em></b><br/>'<b><em>Thought'</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>World name : We won finally</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Earth #000231: loading....</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Translation : Complete</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's was the day of the election wilbur was standing at the podium with the result In hand the man wears the l'manburg official uniform every citizen was there and the running party waiting for the results. </b>
</p><p>"So where back at the election? " Tubbo asked confused "this is what had happened if Pog2020 have won the election" The voice answers making everyone bit anticipated "Yeah what would had happened if Schlatt didn't win" Tommy mumbled.</p><p>
  <b>"Here the result of presidential election jschlatt 2020 with 16% , Swag 2020 with 30% those two parties have decided to emerge into one making its 46% and first." They could hear quackity happy cheers "and we have Coconut 2020 with 3% and Pog 2020 with 48% " Wilbur said a grin in his face Tommy who was shocked "WE WON! " the blonde teen yelled he look at Wilbur who have a faint smile in his face everyone else were cheering for Pog 2020.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell, is this what could happen" Quackity said quite surprised "this is so pleasing to watch Big Q I'm telling you" Tommy said he could only wish this what happened "well if we won I already know what will happen next" Wilbur muttered.</p><p><b>"Tommy my vice president come here, we have announcement to make " Wilbur said motioning Tommy stand next to him "Can you please leave  the podium and just sat there, can you do that big Q " Tommy said smug grin his face  the three older men proceeds to get down podium</b>.</p><p>"You little shit Tommy you know that" Quackity said glaring at the teen who stuck a middle finger at him</p><p><b>"Hello everyone, I'm glad to say that I'm very grateful for putting you're trust on me I would never fail you, So as my first degree as the newly elected president of l'manburg is too put jschlatt in prison for voter fraud" Wilbur said his face was serious as he sent a glare at Schlatt quickly enough everyone have their weapons at the ram hybrid "wilbur are you sure about it " Schlatt said looking over the brunette "of course " Wilbur said</b>.</p><p>"What the fuck, well you did less worse than jschlatt I guess" Tubbo said watching the scene unfolds "so this mean I won't be apart of l'manburg now" Quackity said. </p><p>
  <b>"Please escort this criminal in his rightful place " Wilbur said his voice hold so much authority in it once punz and sapnap lead jschlatt to the jail Wilbur turn into Tommy hugged his brother "we won toms we fucking won" Wilbur said smiling at the grinning teen. Tubbo quickly runs towards them joining the group hug "I'm proud of you two" Tubbo said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Few hours  passed Tommy enter the white house Wilbur was checking  blueprint in his desk "Wilbur what is that?. " Tommy asked "I'm planning to set another layer of walls around l'manburg " Wilbur said showing the blueprint "soI need you to get Quackity I have a deal he won't refuse" Wilbur said a grin in his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>'Getting quackity to build the walls will be a great thing ' Wilbur thought he looks at the setting sun. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Soon enough Tommy was back with quackity "Quackity, welcome I have a great offer for you " Wilbur said smiling "what is that?, if this all a joke I swear Wilbur" Quackity said glaring at quackity "No Big Q, I'm here to offer you a deal you can be apart of l'manburg -" Wilbur said making quackity gasp "but you need to built another set of walls so we can be sure you won't betray l'manbrug" Wilbur said Tommy nodded in agreement. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>"What did he mean by that" Niki asked they all looked at Wilbur who was smirking the entire time "well if Pog 2020 had really won I would have quackity join the l'manburg but seen he wanted to destroy the walls I'm going to make him build the new set " Wilbur said.</p><p>
  <b>"Well we should celebrate for this, a festival? " Tubbo said in suggestion Niki nodded "I agree with tubbo we need to celebrate". Everyone agree with the bee loving boy the next scene was jschlatt sitting in his ceil. </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>" God I never thought I would see Schlatt in a ceil" Tommy said looking at the ram hybrid. </p><p><strong>Few months passed finally the second set of walls was now built and that just make Wilbur so proud</strong>. </p><p>Everything turn black making everyone want to know what happened next. </p><p>"Okay I will try to get the second part of this world but now let's hope in to the next one " The voice spoke. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostinnit AU !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone wanna suggest Aus?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p>
  <b>"AU dialogue" </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>'Thought'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>World name : Toast <br/>Earth #004302: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p><b>The big crater where the a country stood make someone off-screen gasp in awe the crater was the country who was destroyed with out second thought by the two most powerful people in the server "what happened here, this look so sick" A very low voice said he run toward the crater only to see a </b><b>quackity</b><b>  look at him in shock</b> .</p><p>"Did dream and technoblade succeed destroying l'manburg" Tubbo asked he couldn't believe it how did this happened.</p><p>"Info: This reality happened when tommy decided to end his final life in the Nether people didn't think it's a the last time they will see tommy in their communicator Technoblade and dream still destroyed l'manburg ghostinnit or toast have finally find the portal back to SMP." The voice said</p><p>"How did he died? " Purpled asked making almost everyone glare at him the teen rise his hands in surrender he didn't know.</p><p>technoblade smirked in satisfaction knowing he still bring end to the dying country phil was worried why would tommy commit suicide what happened?.</p><p>Wilbur couldn't believe that tommy really have decided to take his life he couldn't believe that he decided to let his father killed him leaving tommy he look at tommy who only smile awkward teen know how much trouble he in if they find out the scar on his wrist this going to be fun.</p><p>
  <b>The netherrack was hot. Tommy could feel the heat through his soles, and where the sole had fallen away, his calloused heel took the brunt of it. It felt like walking barefoot on cobble pathways in the middle of summer. He rolled his heel on the ground and stepped out more. It was just as it always was, really.</b>
</p><p><b>The portal was on a high ledge with a slight overhang. His two bridges, the newest unfinished and narrow toward the portal, were seemingly untouched with ash sticking to them much like dust would in the overworld. Tommy could make out the base for L'manburg's portal, made of blackstone, from here as well, only a few blocks within the fog at the far limit of his sight. Another few crudely made paths wound upward and downward from the main base, and there was even a portal on a separate, solitary island off to the right</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy's head lolled to the side, where he built his screaming station. He bit the inside of his cheek, fingers twitching with nervous energy as he considered both paths. He let the noises of the creatures unique to this plane fade away into dull background noise. Some passed him by without a second thought, ignoring him while they went about their day. Pigmen stumbled around with golden swords, some blunted and beaten while others were shiny and sharp, and ghasts dominated the skies with their formidable size and projectiles.</b>
</p><p><b>Without thinking, he walked along the cobble path he had made, with green arrows spanning only half of it. The cobble burned his feet and his hands as he sat. The heat seeped through his torn clothing. Even this far up from the lava below, the blocks and air were feverish. Tommy's lungs burned with it, like the air transformed into fire in his body and licked through the flesh in his chest</b>.</p><p><em>'That felt so welcoming'</em> tommy thought he needed comfort before and hot lava was so welcoming.</p><p>
  <b>There's soot on his face and blood smeared on his lips and in his hair. He wishes time would stop, rewind back to bee watching and baking and a time when their family was still a father and three sons instead of a father, a ghost, an outlaw and a child playing hero.</b>
</p><p><b>Time does not stop, and fate is not merciful</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Strangely, he felt liberated in that moment, when he stood and watched the lava bubble and burst, shifting colours so far below the platform he created. Last time Tommy had stared into the warm lava, just like this, Dream had pulled him away from the ledge and told him it wasn't his time to die. This time, no one was here to stop him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one is ever here.</b>
</p><p>"Please don't jump please no. " Tubbo whimper he couldn't imagine if tommy really decided to kill himself he couldn't handle the fact he was one of the reasons tommy was so done with everything.</p><p>
  <b>He swallowed thickly. His mind raced with thoughts and half-thoughts, words barely strung together and layered over one another to form something incomprehensible. There were some who told him to 'do a flip', make it interesting if he was going to jump. </b>
</p><p>"Of course you will thought of that you little shit" Wilbur chuckles "well if I'm going to die the last moments should be cool" Tommy joked making tubbo winced.</p><p>
  <b>Others told him to stop and reconsider, to talk to </b>
  <b>Tubbo</b>
  <b> or </b>
  <b>Ranboo</b>
  <b> or </b>
  <b>Technoblade</b>
  <b> through his cracked communicator.</b>
</p><p>"Hey tommy you know always be here with you" Ranboo said smiling at the blonde "thanks big R" Tommy said with a sincere smile.</p><p>
  <b>Sentences from his past mingled and blurred, voices overlapping and bringing him back to memories he'd rather forget. Memories that made him scared, and hurt, and sad, but most of all, memories that made him angry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy, are we the bad guys?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...The only universal language is violence..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"THE DISCS DON'T MATTER!"</b>
</p><p>Everyone in the room wince as they heard the words and lines they said before a figure in the shadows smirked.</p><p>
  <b>"White flags! Outside your base at dawn, tomorrow, or you are dead!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The Greeks knew the score."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It was never meant to be."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You just wanted power!"</b>
</p><p><b>"My first decree, as the President of L'manburg... The Emperor of this great country, is to REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND </b><b>TOMMYINNIT</b><b>!"</b><br/>The adults of the server know that moment tommy needed so much therapy every teen need it.</p><p>Sam and captain puffy look at each other shaking their heads in disappointment.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy gulped, watching the texture of the lava dance between shades of orange and red, squeezing his eyes shut painfully as the memories flooded his mind. The Dream SMP really was... quite a hectic chapter in his life, in the end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Am I the bad guy in your history, Tommy...?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're just. Music discs. They shouldn't dictate the future of an entire nation!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Revolution waits for no man."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...We were fucked the minute we were thrown out."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let me tell you a story, Tommy. A story of a man called Theseus."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Everyone who is claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us, Tommy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"PHIL, KILL ME!"</b>
</p><p>Phil shut his eyes when he heard those words.</p><p>
  <b>"Don't do this, Techno, don't—"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A dry sob escaped his lips. He was ashamed to admit how many wishes he wasted on the hope of Wilbur coming back, of one day waking up to Wilbur finishing the L'manburg anthem at his bedside only to berate Tommy for sleeping for so long.</b>
</p><p>"Tommy I'm so sorry" Wilbur whisper hugging the teen who was now crying Wilbur promise to fix everything if he was given a second chance he will for tommy.</p><p>
  <b>He was ashamed to admit how many tears he wasted on it when he woke up in his tent instead of at home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"...I will build these walls until they reach the BLOCK LIMIT!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The most logical thing to do. For Tommy to be... exiled. From L'manburg."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good things don't happen to heroes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"IF WE CAN'T HAVE MANBURG, NO ONE CAN HAVE MANBURG!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Let's be the bad guys."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you want to be a hero, Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"God techno will surely laugh at me if he sees how pathetic I am right now I'm really Theseus? " Tommy whispered. </b>
</p><p>Technoblade felt a fang of guilt for his youngest brother.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy opened his mouth slightly, and then shut it again. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry like the air surrounding him. No one was here to stop him. No one. With one last cursory look around, Tommy smiled. His cheeks hurt just from that. It's been a while, he supposed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When he jumped, Tommy swore he flew for a split-second, before sinking into the Nether's hellish depths.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>———</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The thing with the Dream SMP is that its respawn system is—finicky. There are only three lives per person. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Three strikes and you're out for good. However, there are also a million other lives which you can respawn with. Tubbo falls and dies time after time and respawns fine, but fireworks blasted off into his chest take one of three lives. Wilbur falls and dies or gets killed by a zombie and respawns fine, but a sword through the chest from his father kills him for good.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When everyone sees the death message on their communicators, they let it float away like sand between their fingertips, because there are hundreds of death messages which you can respawn from and that don't take one of three lives. There are few others which let you respawn at the cost of one life. Even fewer death messages can teeter the edge between accidental death and costly respawn. So, when they see this message, they don't so much as blink and they move on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[</b>
  <b>TommyInnit</b>
  <b> tried to swim in lava]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's been two months and three days when the new creature in the nether explore the red and hot place without a trace of memories he was closes why he was here how will he get out. The creature—</b>
  <b>TommyInnit</b>
  <b>, or rather, his ghost—pulled itself up further to rest on the magma blocks and blackstone at the base of a </b>
  <b>netherrack</b>
  <b> pillar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When he rises from the lava, from the ash, wings sprout from his back and cracks decorate his face and brimstone clings—melts, really—into his skin until it becomes one in the same.</b>
</p><p>"Holy shit I look damn cool with wings aren't I tubbo" Tommy said awe what his ghost look like forgetting the conflict between them the teen said words what he thought would bring a smile to his adopted father's face "hey Phil I have wings are you proud of me now? " He asked</p><p>The older blonde only nodded his head Tommy smiled at him they both wish they could start again.</p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit</b>
  <b> dies trying to fly, jumping off a ledge in the unforgiving </b>
  <b>hellscape</b>
  <b> of the Nether, and he is revived as a phoenix which cannot die and is only reborn that cycle will never end .</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The skin of his jaw is black and matted, like igneous rock, with cracks splitting it and revealing bright burning orange and red and yellow, pulsing beneath it. His temples, too, have been plagued with cracks, though instead of splitting blackstone and basalt they rupture his soot-covered skin. Even his blood had been turned into flames of the brightest variety, displaying garish colours that glow like dying embers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With this new transformation, Tommy's skin looked to be made of ash, as grey as it was. His clothes lost all saturation and colour, highlighting the intensity of black, orange and red coursing through his veins and fighting for a moment of glory. The rips and tears followed Tommy into the afterlife, showcasing his poor condition in life in the way that his shirt looked almost shredded and his pants left much to be desired. He was barefoot, with the same rock and soot curling around his ankles and the tops of his feet, though less severe than his jaw.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phoenixes are seen as beautiful birds with long, fiery feathers, soft as spun silk. Tommy is a phoenix born of lava, blistering and bubbling lava, and molten rock that danced the edge between smooth, spitting heat and hard, ashy rock. His wings are burned into him. The melting brimstone and basalt, deep and dark like obsidian, fused with his skin at his shoulder blades and extended out into rocky bones outlining the shape of wings like a bat's or dragon's. The rocks splintered, cracked and split to form valleys of pulsing heat beneath the outer shell smelling of ash and sulphur and basalt, like fire and heat, like burning flesh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instead of layers upon layers of fluffy feathers in shades of sunrise, there was magma that dripped from the lesions on the leading edge. It was thick, bright orange and yellow and deep red with black flakes. It left a trail on the ground as he walked. Large drops of lava left trails like breadcrumbs that didn't last long on the ground before they disappeared, as if they had never been there. Tommy is a ghost, after all. He may be a phoenix now, but he is, at best, a phantom. His time to make a mark on the world is over.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eyes blue like the centre of a scorching flame opened, and with a shaky gasp, </b>
  <b>TommyInnit's</b>
  <b> ghost. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>_________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tommy? Is that you " </b>
  <b>Quackity</b>
  <b> said looking at the winged ghost "it's that my name? " Toast asked "well, that was your name, " Karl said joining </b>
  <b>quackity</b>
  <b> side "what happened here look so cool" Toast said looking around the crater "do you remember us, tommy- should we still call you that" Karl asked "you can call me toast because ya know I'm burnt " Toast joked making the two older men whine "no I don't remember you but I feel nice around so I guess that makes you good people " Toast said. </b>
</p><p>"Aww tommy " Quackity cooed making the teen groan "this is an alternate reality big Q" Tommy said looking at the shorter man.</p><p>
  <b>Toast realized if the people or things did something bad to him or he did something bad to them his body started to burn and his wings start to release more lava that hurts when  the hot lava crawl to his back when it burn the already damage skin, he saw that jukebox his way here his wings started to crack and that hurts so much. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So you don't remember anything you just get hurt if that certain thing or people did something bad to you" Karl said trying to understand toast conditions they were getting out of the crater when toast sees a familiar crowned man it's was </b>
  <b>eret</b>
  <b> he was talking to seem to be Niki</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit, things going to get worse " Wilbur groaned eret was one of the people who potentially give the teen PTSD.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh hello there, Tommy it's that you" </b>
  <b>Eret</b>
  <b> asked looking at now dead teen "uhm, yeah but I prefer to be called toast" Toast said puffing his wings out Niki looked shock when she saw Tommy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then it's hit them the teen was dead but how is this the reason they didn't see him when </b>
  <b>technoblade</b>
  <b> and dream destroyed l'manburg "Tommy what happened to you" Niki asked her heart was stabbed with guilt realizing how broken the teen was. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then Tommy wings started to release lava causing tommy drop into his knees "<strike>it's hurts make it stop please it's hurt</strike>! " Yelled tommy in agony "Niki get </b>
  <b>eret</b>
  <b> out of here now! " Karl yelled the pink haired quickly follow the time travel order "hey toast breath it's going to be okay" Karl said making the ghost teen look at him </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"<strike>He did something that makes my body react that bad, or maybe I did something wrong both of them how fucked did I do those people"</strike> Toast said his vocal cords was effected when Tommy jumped in the lava that made his voice so sometimes he sounds like a radio in very bad signal</b>
</p><p>The screen turn black indicating the footage ended making everyone wonder what happens next "did toast meet his tubbo? " Tommy asked "well if I find the second part of it we will know" Voice answer. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unstable teens gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crack video of the traumatized teens and only one left stable one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every Saturday and Thursday I will update this story if I don't have school work to do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'Thoughts'</p><p>"<strong>AU dialogue" </strong><br/><strong>'Thought'</strong></p><p>World name : four idiots <br/>Earth #<strong><strike>00014445</strike></strong>: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>"This seem a happy one" Tubbo said feeling bit relief they had two very sad world he hope this one a break from that.</p><p>
  <b>It's was ranboo he was looking something off screen. </b>
</p><p><b>"OMG, look at that face " Ranboo sang when Tommy push him off "if you're feeling suicidal you come to the right place</b>".</p><p>Making ranboo and Tommy burst in laughter "it's a great start" Ranboo said loving it already.</p><p>
  <b>Purple and tubbo were standing at very peaceful L'manburg while they see quackity getting yeeted in the sky by Fundy. </b>
</p><p><b>"How can I ask my crush out? " Tubbo asked purpled look at him with deadpan expression "y know how everyone told be yourself, well don't do that" Purpled said making tubbo frown</b>.</p><p>"Finally something I'm in it! " Purpled exclaim making the other teens roll their eyes.</p><p><b>Tommy was standing near the main nether portal coughing "god I don't have friends" Tommy mutter then tubbo smacked him "ahem, bitch what I am a roach? " The brunette said looking at the unconscious Tommy in the ground</b>.</p><p>"Bitch who told you, you can smack me! " Tommy exclaim making wilbur glare at him.</p><p>
  <b>The next scene was purpled seem singing when three other traumatized kids add something. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saminamina</b>
</p><p>
  <b> “aye aye”, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Waka Waka </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“iM gAy!-“, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saminamina sondolegua</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have crippling depression"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saminamina</b>
</p><p>
  <b> “aye aye”, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Waka Waka </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“iM gAy!-“, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saminamina sondolegua</b>
</p><p>
  <b> “WHAT A LOVELY DAY—</b>
</p><p><b>Tommy was holding a axe in front of purpled making the teen sweat drop</b>. </p><p>
  <b>Next scene was the three teens wearing Armour  without Tubbo they can hear screaming outside tubbo came out wearing a dress </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dude what the fuck are you wearing! " Yelled Tommy in disbelief</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We said be tactical dude this is not tactical " Purpled said point at tubbo outfit tubbo just give them both middle finger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Respect the drip, Karen" Tubbo sassy replay ranboo was dying of laughter </b>
</p><p>It's was the same scenario with the real teens laughter something wasn't common for others to see.</p><p>Ranboo was hugging Tommy who look very uncomfortable then tubbo barge in</p><p>"Guess who gonna give you kisses "<br/>Tubbo said poker his lips as he makes his way towards Tommy who was now crying.</p><p>
  <b>Tubbo and Tommy were jamming they head banging hyping each other. </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[Intro: Tommy &amp; Tubbo]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yeet (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Skrt (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Yeet (Skrt)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Skrt (Skrt)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Roll up (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Drop that (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Skrt that (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Pop that (Yeet)</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck is happening" Technoblade asked no in particular he everyone else was disappointed but enjoying it </p><p>[<b>Verse: Tommy ]</b><br/><b>You never loved me mom </b><br/><b>But I needed you woah, yeah</b></p><p>
  <b>Then ranboo slapped Tommy </b>
</p><p><b>"God no Just no! " Yelled the hybrid making tubbo wheeze laughing</b>.</p><p>Everyone minus dream and technoblade end up laughing Tommy sent a glare at ranboo mutter bitch boy.</p><p>
  <b>Purpled was being surrounded by other three minors chanting "Join Us be traumatized! " Making the only mentally well teen almost tear up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How can I join, ? " Purpled asked he then realised it was a big mistake three teen grin at him </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Being manipulated! "</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get executed! "</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Get exiled twice"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Should I call dream? " Tubbo asked purpled was now traumatized by three unstable teens. </b>
</p><p>The screen went black indicating the footage ended purpled was traumatized by the fact his friends want him to be traumatized too.</p><p>"We should get you traumatized so you won't feel left out " Tubbo said</p><p>"No thank you I don't need to be apart of any traumatizing shit" Purpled said . <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a review that keeps me from getting unmotivated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mule bits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is from one of Tommy videos those videos will be different from tommy in smp so he doesn't know anything about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p><b>"AU dialogue" </b><br/><b>'</b><em><b>Thought</b></em>'</p><p>World name :  Mule bits<br/>Earth #<strike><strong>00012334</strong></strike>: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>
  <b>It's was raining and windy Tommy was standing outside screaming then Wilbur and </b>
  <b>tubbo</b>
  <b> was shown with a mule inside a small shack </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh it's windy it's windy?!, GUYS PLEASE-" Tommy screamed</b>
</p><p><b>"He screaming </b><b>tubbo</b><b>" Wilbur said </b><b>tubbo</b><b> nodded "I am screaming! , if you can see outside! " Tommy yelled running to the shack opening the door </b><b>tubbo</b><b> was staring at the mule same goes with Wilbur</b>.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening" Jack asked watching the chaos "info: in this world Tommy, tubbo, Phil, jack trying to survive seen before three days a big tragic disaster will happen" Voice answer.</p><p>"Knowing Wilbur is alive he going to do some fuck up shit" Tommy said making quackity and Karl burst in laughter.</p><p>"<b>Can we please work together here -guys what are you" Tommy watch as Wilbur pointed the mule "watch his mouth" Both </b><b>tubbo</b><b> and Wilbur said Tommy look at them terrified then mule who opened his mouth </b></p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>AYYYYYY</b>
  <b>" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He did it " </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wilbur and </b>
  <b>tubbo</b>
  <b> cheered Tommy who was weird out by it decided to walk back slowly "uhm guys bit of a disaster going on" Tommy tried to get them back in track and save their lives before its too late. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please can you guys go outside" Tommy pleaded "why would I go outside" Wilbur said raising a brow toward Tommy. Jack opened the door to enter the shack "when we all together we will be better, we're better as a pack" Tommy said. </b>
</p><p>"<b>Like penguins, wanna be penguins with me " Tommy said </b><b>tubbo</b><b> look at him "you know penguins are mates for life right" </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> said making Tommy regret his choice of words</b></p><p>"<b>I don't want to be Wilbur's mate for life" Tommy said shivering </b><b>tubbo</b><b> being an idiot "but you said were  are penguins". " </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> I don't know if you know what mates means, in the context of penguins " Tommy said awkwardly proceeds to walk out of the shack. </b></p><p>"Nothing changed tubbo is being a dumb again" Tommy said tubbo rolled his eyes "I was stating a fact" Tubbo said "shut up" Tommy grumbled.</p><p><b>"Are you guys okay" Tommy asked </b><b>tubbo</b><b> opened the door and stare at him dead in the eye " We are fine,if you don't go away were gonna  start spite dying" </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> said making Tommy burst  in laughter "spite dying? " Tommy said confused</b>.</p><p>"Spite dying what the hell is this" Sapnap asked.</p><p><b>Switched to jack and </b><b>philza</b><b> at their task "so what's your opinion on prunes " Jack asked "prunes" </b><b>Philza</b><b> said confused "yeah I heard you guys love them" Jack said making </b><b>philza</b><b> bit confused "'you guys' okay if we managed to survive I will punt you straight </b><b>to the</b><b>  fucking tsun" </b><b>Philza</b><b> threaten jack laughed running outside meeting Tommy on the way</b>.</p><p>"Jack!, jack! " Tommy called grabbing the older man by the shoulder "Tommy he got all angry" Jack said bit scared "Wilbur he - they told me if I don't go away they will start spite dying" Tommy said making <b>philza</b><b> stop mining "spite dying?"." U don't even know what does mean" Tommy said scoffing</b> .</p><p>"Omg I'm betting because of Wilbur we will die" Jack said Tommy couldn't agree more "do you both know I can punch both right now " Wilbur said making the two froze.</p><p>
  <b>"Come get your mule bits come on all come on!, " Wilbur said "Wilbur I thought you said were not selling the bits" </b>
  <b>Tubbo</b>
  <b> cried "uhm what bit do you have" Jack asked bit uncomfortable "all parts of the mule you can ever want, what part " Wilbur asked "uhm, I- uhm the ear! " Jack said Wilbur opened the door "Wilbur that's an ear! , that an ear " </b>
  <b>Tubbo</b>
  <b> said trying his prevent mule death" Wilbur ignored him started hacking the mule. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No! "</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's wasn't death before! " Jack said horrified "that an ear for my friend. Don't look in there " Wilbur giving the part Jack asked they both heard tubbo distorted cries "my friend" Tubbo sobbed. </strong>
</p><p>"Omg, Wilbur what the fuck" Tommy said tubbo who was emotional attach to the mule even though isn't with him cried similar to the tubbo on screen.</p><p>Ranboo and purpled were dying in laughter.</p><p>
  <strong>Jack walks back to their own house looking uncomfortable "don't go to the mule bits shop it's some horrifics shit in there " Then wilbur was running toward jack  "oh he coming back over to me,what he doing " Jack said little bit scared his communicator bing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>&lt;Wilbursoot &gt;Pay!</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Pay?, Pay! WHAT DO I pay him with" Jack quickly check his inventory clearly don't want to upset wilbur he give him some iron</strong>.</p><p>"Even this jack is scared of you" Tubbo mutter getting a hey from jack. </p><p>
  <strong>"I have a plan come to the home" Tommy said jack was shown under it while philza was on the other one "I'm at the home right now" Philza said "Come Ho-Come upstairs! " Tommy said "he struggles with his words and his struggles with his stairs" Tommy laugh "alright fuck you guys your not getting any of this iron" Philza "No Phil, please please phil" Tommy pleaded "it's fine Tommy will inherit it one day" Jack said making Tommy smirk and laugh "one day soon, in the next week or so" Tommy said. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We should build you a grave I mean in the current state of the world" Tommy said placing a sign 'grav' making jack laugh "grav" Philza read with a deadpan expression "like what you put in your Sunday dinner" Tommy said jack was laughing again. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Okay then I will talk to fucking will" Philza said walking out. "Come get your mule bit come all on, " Wilbur yelled trying to get customers "mule bits please" Philza said.</strong>
</p><p><strong>"No" Tubbo cried inside the shack he was hugging the mule "what part of the mule" Wilbur asked "the back" Philza said</strong>.</p><p>"What the fuck. Phil you really said you want to mules rectum" Tommy said he was out of breath all the chaos happening.</p><p>"What the fuck. Phil you really said you want to mules's rectum" Tommy in screen making Tommy eyes goes wide.</p><p>
  <strong>"Do it! " Wilbur said glaring at tubbo who was holding a axe " No I don't want to" Cried tubbo "do it" Wilbur said staring at him with crazy eyes tubbo who only cried when he starting to kill the mule Tommy who was listening to his best friends cries look so disturb. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What the fuck " Phil said shocked "here you're back sir, we're closed now" Wilbur said blocking them out jack look at them with a pumpkin in his head "I think it's a pumpkin moment" Jack said. </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tommy and jack was standing few feet away from the mule bits shack "this time were going to save  tubbo, we're child protection services" Tommy said "I actually need food I'm on one heart" Jack said Tommy look at him taking out a steak "I don't have any" He said making jack laugh. Then the footage end</strong>.</p><p>"It's a good world it's full of laughter " Niki said she was kinda please that it wasn't that dark.</p><p>"Did they manage to get tubbo out" Tommy asked "I wish so being around Wilbur can cause you to get little umh. Abnormal" Tommy said making Wilbur glare at him. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awesamdad and aunt puffy! </p><p>Everyone learn what happened to Tommy in exiled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'Thoughts'</p><p>"AU dialogue" <br/>'Thought'</p><p>World name : Crimson <br/>Earth #08234: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>Bad and Antfrost perked up seeing the file name "what do you mean by crimson, it's about the egg?" Puffy asked "Yes this is about a future decision. the person who sent you here wanted you to see this for you to change. To make you understand the people you have  you could lose them in an instant, Within either seconds or years. You never know and it could be your biggest Regret " Voice speaks up "who is this person this person who sent us here" Karl asked he knew only few people have this kind of power "Let's call her the Key keeper she keeps everything in this universe other into safety and fixing errors that been made" Voice said.</p><p><b>Puffy was standing with sam by her side "Sam we need to keep Tommy safe everyone targeting him " Puffy said her voice hold so much emotions "I know puffy we will try our best to keep him and other teens safe " Sam said adjusting his own mask</b>.</p><p>"Why is puffy protecting Tommy? " Niki asked. Sam and puffy look at each other but know it's was just right for them to protect and be what the teens needs in this server adults that can watch and let the kids be kids. </p><p>
  <b>Bad and Antfrost were standing both been infected by the egg they been stalking Tommy trying to get him back to the egg. </b>
</p><p>"Bad and ant look so different they both look scary" Quackity said looking at new looks of the two bad land members.</p><p>"<b>I should visit tubbo at </b><b>snowchester</b><b> I heard he finished the new sets of nukes" Tommy mumbled while picking poppies.</b></p><p>"What! Nukes " Eret exclaimed bit shocked "this very unexpected tubbo making nukes" Ranboo said "What happened to tubbo " Mutter Phil.</p><p>"Info: Puffy and awesamdude have been trying their best to protect Tommy after everything the teen been through the bad lands and niki trying their best to get rid of him" Voice said. "Why would you kill a child? " Wilbur asked looking at niki "Tommy isn't just a child he just worse like dream " Niki spat "killing him won't change anything" Puffy said looking at niki in disappointment.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy decided to build a hotel and maybe stop getting involved all this drama about the crimson he was enjoying his time and with puffy and Sam supporting him it's was enough for him "I would rage if Sam won't say this not enough for red dye " Tommy grumbled the older hybrid decided to make a little concept for Tommy animal Crossing was the perfect idea his alter ego '  Sam nook '. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Sam nook here your poppies! " Tommy said meeting Sam in front of his under construction playing a recorder Sam seem to produce noises him wearing a raccoon head band. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Thank you </b>
  <b>tommyinnit</b>
  <b> for completing your quest you can go now" Sam said smiling at the younger blonde "you're welcome dad- Sam you hear nothing " Tommy said knowing he just called Sam dad. </b>
</p><p>For no reason phil felt hurt about Tommy calling Sam dad Tommy used to call him that before he was too focused with technoblade.</p><p>Tommy was blushing he can't help to be embarrassed about it .</p><p><b>Out of nowhere puffy landed behind him "Tommy do you see Sam as a father figure" The lamb hybrid teased making Tommy groan "more like a bother figure" Tommy grumbled "its okay Tommy you can call me dad" Sam said hugging the teen Tommy was shocked but hugged the creeper hybrid back</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Sam felt so guilt about how damaged the mental health of the blonde kid have.Dream told him everything he did to Tommy he played with Tommy's mind just to break him apart but Tommy didn't allow his manipulation get through him and break him easily. </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>but when the Doom's day happen dream knew the teen just wearing a mask pretend he still that reckless and brave soldier boy but they both equally knows  its was just little more push for Tommy finally give up.</b>
</p><p>"So they successfully destroyed lmanburg" Tommy said he couldn't felt but to be so hurt.</p><p>"This will happen in the future so please be very aware" Voice said Karl gulped.</p><p>
  <b>Dream planned to kill tubbo so he can finally get control over Tommy and no one will complain if he lock the teen in the Pandora's box because Tommy cause too much damage already for everyone they would careless about him anymore but everything get ruined.</b>
</p><p>"You sick bastard after this I will make sure I will take all your lives! " Wilbur yelled at the masked man he couldn't stopped himself and lunch himself toward dream starting to punch dream. Phil and technoblade quickly pull Wilbur off the masked admin .</p><p>Flash of light everyone was back on their position.</p><p>"please no fighting" Voice said.</p><p><b>Sam promised to himself take care of Tommy he couldn't let the boy go through anything anymore he was vulnerable even though Tommy doesn't show it the teen was tired of everything and Sam only can offer his affection as a father figure in tommy's life the teen was so happy about the fact there was still someone less than tubbo he couldn't relay on</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Sam and puffy were sitting at a table with bad and ant bad was massaging his temple "look you understand though Tommy one of the most impactful people and those disk. If you could figure out how to get him on the egg side-" Tommy was shown touching the egg he eyes flashes red. "Okay-  so if we get him into ally with us the impact we will going to have in the SMP would have been huge, it's would have totally speed up the progress! " Bad said a grin his face Sam look at him unimpressed "they would have been expedited but the problem is you get in the way!, you got in the way of the objective " Bad grumbled looking at Sam who has his arms on his chest "Sam nook got in the way and THANK GOD He did because I mean their children!" A picture of Tommy and tubbo glitching out "he mental state already degraded I mean he a kid! " Sam said Tommy was shown having a mental breakdown . </b>
</p><p>All the adults were getting so much guilt as they watch the scene unfolds Wilbur was glad Tommy have Sam and puffy.</p><p><b>"You know what something about him the egg doesn't like. The egg doesn't have any influence on him that means" Bad sigh puffy was was worried "bad he just a kid! " She exclaimed "which means Tommy has to go " Bad said making puffy and Sam eyes go wider both them were speechless "everyone In this SMP have been influenced by the egg" Bad said "you're talking about getting rid of a child! " Puffy exclaimed angrily she can't believe what bad had become</b>.</p><p>"What happened to you bad " Puffy shaked her head she was sad and angry.</p><p>"</p><p><b>"Been through so much! " Sam said "he lost everything! " Puffy said Tommy was shown watching the Doom's day he eyes we're dead then dream was shown having Tommy on red string like a puppet "do you know the things dream did to him?, it's was awful" Tommy was shown watching dream blown everything he have then proceeded with dream beating him</b>.</p><p>Everyone expect dream and Tommy were speechless Niki was horrified by the situation Tommy was in when he in exiled.</p><p>Philza couldn't help but get guilt now he knows why Tommy sided  with tubbo.</p><p>Technoblade couldn't help but felt tad  guilt about it.</p><p>Dream was smirking he was enjoying this.</p><p><b>"Anything that gets way with the egg and greatness it's has to go" Bad said puffy shaked her head "bad that too far Tommy he a kid! " She cried trying to snap bad his plan</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Fast forward to Sam and puffy laughing at tubbo and Tommy both teen fell into a huge hole "Yes laughing at us laugh at our despair once we get there I will get tubbo lunch nukes! " Tommy said pouting "Aww Tommy don't get upset bud it's going to be fine " Puffy said helping them both. </b>
</p><p>"Seem likes tubbo and Tommy having the childhood they both deserve" Karl said smiling.</p><p>
  <b>"We should adopt them Sam" Puffy suggest making Sam nod in agreement. </b>
</p><p><b>"SAM LOOK LOOK! " Tommy yelled running to the creeper hybrid puffy smiled "what do you want to show me Tommy? " Sam said "here Phil isn't the only one who can fly big man " Tommy said revealing his red and wide wings puffy looked shocked she look at Sam "Tommy you have wings! " They both exclaimed in happiness "hell I'm sure have " Tommy giggled "we're proud of you kiddo" Puffy smiled</b>.</p><p>"What the fuck! " Wilbur exclaimed shocked "If this apart of the future I'm going to have wings! " Tommy scream in joy.</p><p>Phil was watching from his seat tears threatened to spill. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it this one of your suggestions -</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. in my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by animatic I have seen! </p><p>The new members joining them and some Wilbur angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is this a surprise update your miss author seem to get inspired and write this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p>"<strong>AU dialogue" </strong><br/><strong>'<em>Thought</em>'</strong><br/>____________________<br/>Tommy was jumping in his seat in joy by the fact he going to have wings Wilbur was kinda jealous about the fact Tommy have wings he doesn't.</p><p>"Tubbo imagine how awesome I would look" Tommy said grabbing his friends shoulder. Tubbo only giggled glad Tommy was happy.</p><p>Flash of light in front of everyone stood three new people  "what the fuck is happening" Charlie said looking around when he noticed he not in snowchester with tubbo he let out a pitching scream "shit stop screaming! " Foolish yelled hitting Charlie in the head.</p><p>"CHARLIE!? " both Technoblade and Wilbur exclaimed "Oh hi guys- WHAT THE FUCK Wilbur your back how did dream bring you back like fuck! " Charlie said making everyone froze "why would dream bring me back? " Wilbur asked "I mean tommy let him live because he wants you back right, " Charlie then realized this people isn't the same people he knows.</p><p>Foolish and Hannah just standing there both don't know what to do</p><p>Karl sighed "let me explain " Karl said getting the attention of three new comer after explaining why everyone is  here and there timeline three new comer sat behind eret and Niki row.</p><p>"So new comers from the future arrived those three doesn't really know a lot of history and story that happened in the SMP, so there here to help you learn more and you guys can help them learn about the past " Voice said everyone nod in understanding.</p><p>"This next world is Called note world where songs portrays story " Voice said making Wilbur smiled he want to know more.</p><p>World name : My eyes <br/>Earth #<strike>00014995</strike>: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>
  <b>Wilbur was standing inside of </b>
  <b>pogtopia</b>
  <b> he was watching Tommy and </b>
  <b>tubbo</b>
  <b> laugh he soon walks out and he was now standing in a hill viewing </b>
  <b>manburg</b>
  <b>. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Any dolt with half a brain can see that human-kind had gone insane </b>
</p><p>
  <b>To the point that I don't know if I upset the status quo if I throw the poison in the water main. </b>
</p><p><b>He slowly place the button on the TNT room </b><b>schlatt</b><b> and </b><b>quackity</b><b> was shown fighting then </b><b>technoblade</b><b> killing </b><b>tubbo</b>. <b>Everyone standing as the won lmanburg back.</b></p><p>Tommy and tubbo only smiled sadly lmanburg symphony is done. <br/><br/></p><p>"Info: The respective of Wilbur and ghostbur about lmanburg and the server" Voice said making Wilbur groan he hates ghostbur. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Listen close to everybody's heart</b>
    <br/>
    <b>And hear that breaking sound</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Hopes and dreams are shattering apart</b>
    <br/>
    <b>And crashing to the ground</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Wilbur was talking philza standing before him he eyes filled with insanity and pain Tommy and tubbo was standing fighting technoblade. </b>
  </p>
  <p>"That so fuck up" Charlie mutter now he knows why tubbo flich when he tried to launch some fire works.</p>
  <p>Wilbur felt so much guilt he lost his mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>I cannot believe my eyes</b>
    <br/>
    <b>How the world's filled with filth and lies</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Wilbur pushed the button and everything was blown Tommy scream in agony while philza stabbed Wilbur. </b>
  </p>
  <p>Everyone flinched when they see the breaking scene philza heart seem to get crushed again.</p>
  <p>
    <b>But it's plain to see</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Evil inside of me is on the rise</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Wilbur muttered looking at lmanburg for the last time. Ghostbur appear as everyone was rebuilding everything.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Look around</b>
    <br/>
    <b>We're living with the lost and found</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Just when you feel you've almost drowned</b>
    <br/>
    <b>You find yourself on solid ground</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>He was writing everything down to remember things he forgot he watch quackity and tubbo placing lantern. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>And you believe there's good in everybody's heart</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Keep it safe and sound</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Lmanburg was rebuilt and ghostbur was amazed by it. </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>With hope, you can do your part</b>
    <br/>
    <b>To turn a life around</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Ghostbur watch as the new lmanburg flag was being risen by Fundy with a fund look his face. Ghostbur meeting friend smiling at the sheep</b>.</p>
  <p>"Oh friend " Tubbo said making Tommy Snicker</p>
  <p>"Ghostbur was very nice ghost" Tubbo said smiling at the memory of the ghost.</p>
  <p><b>Ghostbur was standing watching everyone happily  slowly alivebur was standing by his back</b>.</p>
  <p>"Yes that what this need more me" Wilbur said making Tommy roll his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>I cannot believe my eyes</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Is the world finally growing wise?</b>
    <br/>
    <b>'Cause it seems to me</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Some kind of harmony is on the rise</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><b>Then Wilbur and ghostbur having a duet reprise their lines seem like Wilbur was still isn't convinced everyone changed ghostbur was trying to change his point of view</b>.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ghostbur always tried to cheer everyone up" Tommy said remembering the times his really sad.</p><p>"I was glad enough he was there " Tommy said Wilbur look at him still guilt about the fact he died and left Tommy.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Anyone with half a brain (Take it slow)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Could spend their whole life howling in pain</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Tommy was shown looking at ghostbur but smiled at him. </b>
    <br/>
    <b> (He looks at me and seems to know)</b>
  </p>
  <p>Everyone minus was smiling sadly they both know how close Wilbur and Tommy was before everything happen.</p>
  <p>
    <b>Wilbur was shown looking at manburg anger in his eyes. </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>'Cause the dark is everywhere and Penny doesn't </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>(The things that I'm afraid to show)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that (And suddenly I feel this glow)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Will remain (And I believe)</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Listen close to everybody's heart (There's good in everybody's heart)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>And hear that breaking sound (Keep it safe and sound)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Both them were crying ghostbur was crying about the fact lmanburg was destroyed again and Wilbur was crying because he was still guilt about what he did. </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Hopes and dreams are shattering apart (With hope, you can do your part)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>And crashing to the ground (To turn a life around)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <b>Then ghostbur and Wilbur emerged into one foreshadowing his revival ghostbur dull eyes turn into brown angry ones. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Wilbur was singing both of the last verse. </b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>I cannot believe my eyes</b>
    <br/>
    <b>How the world's filled with filth and lies (How the world's finally growing wise)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>But it's plain to see (And it's plain to see)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Evil inside of me (Rapture inside of me)</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Is on the rise</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><b>Then ghostbur was shown holding the leash friend had lmanburg was destroyed and friend died philza was standing in front of ghostbur</b>.</p><p>"<b>Phil,why did you blew up lmanburg?" Ghostbur said his voice sounds so broken philza "we need to send a message" Philza said ghostbur eyes switch into alivebur red  dull angry eyes to his brown sad ones</b>.</p><p>"Ghostbur didn't know about the battle he was clueless" Tubbo whisper but enough for everyone to hear "we didn't want him to see lmanburg blow up" Tubbo said "but seem like ghostbur appear in the wrong time and that made him snap" Charlie said looking at Wilbur.</p><p>
  <b>"You knew Friend was in you're house!" Ghostbur snapped "he have infinite lives" Philza said</b>
</p><p>"Oh cut  the bullshit we know mods like friend doesn't have that shit " Wilbur booed making philza wince Tommy couldn't help but release a small laugh.</p><p>"I know ghostbur he won't believe this crap yes he seem like an idiot but he still me" Wilbur said they all know Wilbur is great on manipulating anyone with his charming looks and very charismatic personality people won't even know.</p><p>"<b>Stop!. stop, you knew friend was in your house you knew everything everyone owned is in this town! " The ghost scream letting all his anger out</b>. </p><p>
  <b>"I don't want to hear what you have to say, I don't want to hear it Phil I've read the history books you slayed the dragon you killed alivebur" Ghostbur said flashing into the very moment philza watch Wilbur blown l'manburg and killed him. "But look what you done how can you look at his and see yourself as a hero sending a message" Ghostbur was glitching out because of the rain. </b>
</p><p>"This seem very painful scene because we all know ghostbur can't stand the rain he will melt" Ranboo said making the room more depressed.</p><p><b>Philza sighed "not to start a government and take genuinely nice wholehearted people turn them against each other with power and corruption " Philza said philza was shown waving at Wilbur and Tommy going off to the SMP</b>.</p><p>"You do know even without government people will be corrupted by power right" Hannah spoke up she was new to the SMP but she have seen  member of it get corrupted by not even power but anger too.</p><p>"She right not only government turn people each other it's about the greed everyone have in this server had " Karl said.</p><p>Dream can only roll his eyes this seem to get boring but he can't leave yet and knowing he plan was working seem to satisfy him.</p><p><b>"Will, I don't want to see it happen again" Philza said ghostbur shaked his head "so you want me to suffer?, I don't remember what alivebur did I'm really  trying to remember but I know what I did I write books and you remember the lanterns we used to make I build them. I build house for people I didn't hurt anyone and yet I'm the one on who saw-" He sighed taking off his beanie "-im the one who pays I sowed the seed of peace yet the one who pays for war " Ghostbur clenched his hand in anger</b>.</p><p>
  <b>"I know I'm forgetful I know I'm an amnesiac and I know I'm the comic relief all you're story but I still feel pain I tried my best not to let anyone feel it " Ghostbur cried philza sighed and gives his coat to ghostbur </b>
</p><p><b>"Maybe some day you will understand" Philza said flying away from the ruins ghostbur eyes flashed red "Tommy.. " He called his brother look at him "Tommy I want you to revive me</b>"</p><p><b>The footage soon faded out</b>.</p><p>"That was a lot of shit" Jack said chuckling "yeah I can't wait to be back" Wilbur said he knows what he will do after this.</p><p>"I will leave for an hour enjoy the food at the side just call me if you needing anything" Voice said an a table appear different food and drink in it. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be about Fundy and Wilbur</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Twin of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a song about two twins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fundy and wilbur chapter got deleted sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"</strong>Commentary<strong>"</strong></p><p>
  <em>'Thoughts</em>
  <strong>'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"AU dialogue" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'<em>Thought</em>'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>World name :  servant of evil</p><p>Earth #0001334: loading....</p><p>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two silhouette one bowing down one looking down when the light hit both its was Tommy and tubbo. Tubbo look like a prince he was wearing a black and red suit while Tommy look like a servant. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"</strong>Info: Tubbo and Tommy were born as Fraternal twins they both share sky blue eyes tubbo was a tyrant while Tommy is a servant who protect and do tubbo wishes. " Voice said. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"</strong>This seem a very sad universe" Niki said making tubbo groan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Us, pair of pitied twins burdened by our destiny.Let soul fire consume me if that's what must be done</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy was shown falling into a roaring fire he was smiling through it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then tubbo was shown smiling such innocent and loving way. While Tommy was shown cover by blood and a yellow rose covered by blood. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the day the two of us were brought into this world. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade always thought why his little brother so devoted to tubbo the guy exiled him for ender's sake. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled he loved the fact him and tubbo were twins he always was suited to serve someone. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo wasn't that great about him being the tyrant prince we can't blame him he was always refer to being the next schlatt<strong>. </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then Tommy was shown hugging his twin they were laughing both didn't know grown up will ruin their innocent little world. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The bells gave their blessings to us twins, both boys </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But for reasons that we were too young to understand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We were separated</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I could no longer hold your hand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If the whole world plots to extinguish your light</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They saw philza and schlatt separating the two boys tubbo was crying trying to get a hold of Tommy hands. Both boys grow up into their present. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"This reality seem a very cruel one" Puffy said pity the version of the two teens. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo and Tommy were enjoying their moments together it's seem so peaceful. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If they find the need to make you break and cry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So just smile for me, it'll be alright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Us, A pair of pitied twins burdened by our destiny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy was shown running errands for the palace when he bumped into ranboo they both smiled at each other </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They both talk with each other for a moment then ranboo ran into a familiar masked man. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Of course dream there too" Tommy deadpan. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Can we have a reality without him " Tommy groaned making tubbo chuckle. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>While running errands in the country to the east</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I ran into a fair boy with hair of dark </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Black hair </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His smile and his voice, to me, were sent from up above</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Something moved in my chest</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When Tommy returned he saw a ranging tubbo he order him to kill ranboo Tommy was shocked by this but didn't complain. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Tommy going to kill my brother? " Niki said she can't believe it why?. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Tubbo only have Tommy if Tommy leave him tubbo will lose everything so when he heard the friendship between ranboo and Tommy he was in raged  by it" Voice said making tubbo guilt ranboo other self doesn't deserve it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You might even call it bond </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But we know all good things must come to an end</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It is my King 's orders the boy must repent</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will grant your wishes if that's all I live for</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy was shown stabbing ranboo who was smiling Tommy look at the death body of ranboo tear streaming his cheeks run away leaving one of his blooded gloves. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream saw ranboo body he was raged by it when he saw Tommy's gloves. Technoblade was shown he was helding a meeting. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next scene technoblade and dream were standing outside the palace leading very angry citizen who wants justice. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Seem like they team up" Quackity said "yeah just like the two with us" Tommy grumbled. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So then tell me, my sun just what caused these rains to pour</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Us, a pair of cursed twins bound to bloody destiny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Your highness, brioche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Will accompany your tea."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you clapped your hands with glee, so innocent and sweet</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the balcony Tommy served tubbo with his usual afternoon tea tubbo smiled at him so innocently and happy Tommy only nodded. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then a angry mod of people starting to attack the place and fight for their rights. Tommy looking at the window sigh he walks to the throne room tubbo who was checking a very beautiful ring. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It appears that soon this country will meet its fate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Torn to pieces by its people crumbled under their hate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I won't see it through, they will not get their way. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Don't tell me Tommy will sacrifice himself" Wilbur said "that's seem fits on the song " Technoblade said Wilbur could only nod. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next scene was Tommy and tubbo Tommy was wearing tubbo clothes he was smiling at tubbo giving him a small bottle with a paper in it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Listen now, my dear give your clothing to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You and I will switch and away you must flee.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You will be okay, we are twins, don't you see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They won't know, now dear, don't look back and just leave.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo was running outside the palace while tommy waiting for the angry citizen reach the palace technoblade stand and point his sword to Tommy </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" Your lost now you're highness " </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I am only the double, the true King runs free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by cruel destiny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If the devil's your lord, as the masses curse your name</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then, I'm a demon too, for our blood's one and the same</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy wore his execution clothes the scene change to him and tubbo playing at a flower garden smiling and laughing. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a king </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At that time the two of us were barely aged sixteen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A "Child of evil" ruled the kingdom from within</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But the stories lie, for he was my precious little twin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo was standing on the crowd watching as his twins was going to be executed. They crowd was yelling </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If the whole world plots to extinguish your light</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Finally, the bells are announcing that time)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tears filled tubbo eyes he wanted to scream but when Tommy look at him for the last time he body stopped. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If they find the need to make you break and cry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I can feel my heart break with each passing chime.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(With your eyes averted, you look to the sky.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So just smile for me it'll be alright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(And the blade whistles down as you call out my line.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, i believe it's tea time"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am your loyal servant and you're my precious twin </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Us, a pair of pitied twins burdened by our destiny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let soulfire consume me if that's what must be done</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have gladly played my part so that you may shine, my sun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo breakdown as crowd cheers. Tom</strong>
  <strong>my and tubbo was </strong>
  <strong>shown it's appear they both get reincarnated to the their tubbo and Tommy. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>If the day comes that we are reborn once again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It'd be nice play with you. So I'll wait for you 'til then</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Happily ever after!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven Universe x Dream SMP</p><p>Where Fundy is Steven!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed my plan make a Fundy chapter instead of Wilbur and Fundy angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was having few talks and laugh eating and drinking they forget about the fact few hours earlier they were fighting.</p><p>Tommy and tubbo were sleeping both tired and worn out Wilbur watching them with a smile Fundy walks toward his father "uhm... Will, can we speak? " Fundy said Wilbur nodded "what do you want son. " Wilbur said smiling at Fundy "I miss you " Fundy said hugging Wilbur the man was shocked but hugged his fundy in return "I'm sorry Fundy I know I'm not the best father but lets start over, son can we " Wilbur said smiling at Fundy who shaked his head in approval.</p><p>Niki was looking at Wilbur she couldn't believe Wilbur was back alive she didn't know how to react when he spoke it's seem like so unrealistic she missed him she always been there for Wilbur she and the brunette have great bond "why don't you talk to her Niki" Eret said "I don't wanna ruin their moment eret" Niki said shaking her head she knows Fundy missed Wilbur so much and she can't right she isn't mentally prepared for it.</p><p>"Okay everyone let's start" Voice said they seem to be in a very happy mode "this is a very good reality special for Fundy and Wilbur" They said making father and son smiled.</p><p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p><b>"AU dialogue" </b><br/>'<em><b>Thought</b></em>'</p><p>World name : Happily ever after<br/>Earth #00014995: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>"Oh a happy one finally" Tubbo said smiling "I hope so " Tommy said snuggling close to the blanket he asked from voice.<br/>Fundy was standing on a beach house looking over the sea he was smiling.</p><p>
  <em> <b>[Fundy]</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>Here we are in the future</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>Here we are in the future and it's bright</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>Nothing to fear</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>No one to fight</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>I can't believe we've come so far</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>Happily ever after here we are</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Fundy was shown having a orange diamond gem on his chest as monsters surrounded him like an inventory Fundy summon a whip in his hands and fight the corrupted gem. </b>
</p><p>"In this world there alien like creatures who made of out gems and wilbur is one of them while Fundy is a half human and half gem hybrid. Wilbur have started a rebellion and fought for this planet when  he met Sally he needed to give up his form for Fundy to live and by that Fundy was the one been attacked being mistaken to be his father" Voice explain "So wilbur left his responsibilities on his son " Eret said "well you can say that  wilbur wasn't really a good parent but Fundy had people around him to help" Voice said.</p><p>
  <b>Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my father 's shadow</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Answering for his crimes I thought I'd always be in an endless battle</b>
  <br/>
  <b>'Til I began to hone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>A power of my own</b>
</p><p>Everyone was enjoying the tune of the song Tommy and tubbo humming it.</p><p><b>Fundy slide out of his room and goes to the beach he saw Niki who was wearing a  black leather jacket and white off shoulder style she had her gem in her chest too a pearl gem she was playing the bass with Sally laughing with her. Sally have long ginger hair and yellow eyes she was wearing a sweater and skinny jeans</b>.</p><p>"It's that Sally!? " Tommy said he knows Sally before she passed away because of a sickness "well seem reverse wilbur gone and Sally there for Fundy" Tubbo said.</p><p>Wilbur  was amazed by his wife beauty he miss her so much. Fundy was in tears he only remembered his mother from a distance memories they share.</p><p>
  <b>That I could feel growing stronger every day</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And now I saved the world</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Not just that, the whole galaxy saved</b>
  <br/>
  <b>We did it!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Here we are in the future</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Niki noticed him and wave at him Fundy smiled in return. </b>
</p><p>"<strong>Hey Niki , hey mom"  Fundy greets them Sally giggled and ruffled her son hair "Hey Stchuball!" Sally said smiling.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Fundy I'm learning to play the bass Niki said feeling proud of herself Sally sweat drop and whisperer to Fundy</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"I keep telling her, it's "bass" " Sally said Niki glare at her and telling her in a matter of fact tone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>" Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells "bass"  " Niki smirked Sally shaked her head</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>"You're the boss" Sally giggled</strong>
</p><p>"Niki and Sally would get along so well" Wilbur said seeing how both women in interact with each other in this reality.</p><p>
  <strong>Niki jumped in the table playing her bass guitar a figure of Wilbur was shown behind her then Niki wearing some kind of maid dress but color dark orange.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Then them fighting for planet earth its  shown niki never leaved Wilbur sided she was loyal to him. Then niki was shown crying after knowing Wilbur wanted to do but she accepted it </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Seem like in this reality I'm still Loyal to Wilbur just like a promise him" Niki said smiling she was glad this version of herself was being hear by everyone</p><p>"Niki is a pearl pearl are made to serve more high in power gems she was serving Wilbur as his pearl and one of the reasons Wilbur started a Rebellion against the other gem kind" Voice said.</p><p>"Wilbur is a diamond he a leader and his purpose were to colonize this planet but Wilbur grown to love this planet so he became an Jasper to fight the diamond authority" Voice added "so he some kind of anarchist? " Technoblade said "you can say that" Voice said "Pog" The piglin said.<br/><br/></p><p>"Seem like in this reality I'm still Loyal to Wilbur just like a promise him" Niki said smiling she was glad this version of herself was being hear by everyone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>[Niki]</b>
</p><p><b>Heck yes, I am!</b><br/><b>Once upon a time</b><br/><b>I only lived to be of Orange Diamond's service</b><br/><b>'Til the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface</b><br/><b>We became our fantasy</b><br/><b>And I was sure he set me free</b><br/><b>But in the end, I guess I never left her side</b><br/><b>And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried, I find that-</b><br/><b>Here we are in the future</b>!</p><p><strong>Sally smiled at pearl then at her son Fundy fix his posture to run </strong><br/><strong>"I'm heading into town" Fundy said "</strong><br/><strong>See you at the concert tonight?" Sally said they been planning for it for months</strong>.</p><p>"<strong>Wouldn't miss it for the world" Fundy winked then used his gem speed to go to the town he didn't noticed a rock and tripped almost fall when a pair of hands catch him it's was eret hi was wearing his shade of its shape like half of star his skin was color magenta</strong>.</p><p>"Oh it's me how lovely" Eret chuckled looking at his gem version.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>I saved you a seat eret said letting Fundy seat the young boy smiled at him  "Thanks, Eret !" Fundy said with a toothy grind . "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Fundy asked seeing their few off colored gems with eret eret smiled "you're just in time for my favourite part of the story"</strong>
</p><p>"Story?" Tubbo said confused Wilbur and Tommy Shush him.</p><p>Bad and skeppy were shown bad was walking when Niki appear and going to attack him skeppy jumped both them started to glow.</p><p>"Woah this is amazing" Puffy said</p><p>"Eret is what they called fusion it's pretty common same gem to fused but it's was the first time two different gem fused that sparks more will into Wilbur heart" Voice said.</p><p>"So when we fuse we became eret ? " Skeppy asked "it's sweet" Niki said.</p><p>
  <b> watching as skeppy and bad version fused there was eret. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Suddenly they were fusing</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Beautiful, strange, confusing</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive</b>
  <br/>
  <b>And if you told me this I never would've believed you then but-</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Here we are in the future!</b>
</p><p>Fundy bubble his cake and stand up<br/>"Let me just save this" Fundy said "<br/>Hey, any idea what Tubbo is up to?" Fundy asked eret laugh ruffling Fundy hair<br/>"I have every idea what everyone is up to" Eret said pointing at the warp pad.</p><p>" <b>You'll find him if you head to Little Empire " Eret said the camera move d into a very beautiful city like town. With different gems walking around</b></p><p>
  <b>"Take the warp" Eret said Fundy nodded when he stepped at the crystal a beam like beacon emerged and sending him away.</b>
</p><p>"Woah this is so cool" Jack said amazed "foolish you think Sam can make something like that" Hannah said the totem God just shrugged .<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Fundy was teleported to another warp pad but it was too high in the air a familiar lime green shield protect him from falling.  Tubbo was standing there wearing a polo shirt his gem on his right hand </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Woah! Careful dude!" Tubbo exclaimed Fundy chuckles  at him then they proceed to do this handshake. </b>
</p><p>"I'm a gem too! " Tubbo said "your an Agate " Voice said "cool " Tubbo said Tommy pouted where is he?.</p><p>
  <b>"Fundy ! You're just in time! "Foolish was shown moving the crane beside him was Charlie holding a table floating in the air then Hannah smiling at them</b>
</p><p>" Finally we have some screen time! " Charlie said seeing his friends making Hannah and foolish laugh.</p><p>
  <b>We're about to install the new warp" Charlie said proudly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Which means Little Empire  is 83.7 percent complete!" Foolish added Hannah shaked her head "Only 83.7 percent? We'd better get cracking!" Hannah said water form into wings as she flew towards the large tower. </b>
</p><p>"What kind of gem is Hannah" Charlie asked "oh she a lapis lazuli" Voice said "Cool" Tubbo said amazed.</p><p>"I'm on it! " Foolish said following Hannah<br/>"Wow, Little Empire 's growing fast!" Fundy said amazed how everything was going so perfect "<b>So are you!</b> <b>Look at me! I'm a young adult!" Tubbo micked Fundy then turn into him. </b></p><p>"I can shape shift! " Tubbo said amazed "everygem can well except Fundy" Voice said.</p><p>"I love that all these Gems wanna make their new home on Earth<br/>Wish I'd had this when I first emerged" Tubbo said smiling sadly then a younger tubbo was shown just poofed out of existence.</p><p>
  <b>[Tubbo]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Once upon a time, I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten</b>
  <br/>
  <b>A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I came out late and alone</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Knew nothing but my home</b>
  <br/>
  <b>But I know now exactly who I'm supposed to be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then everyone slowly appears around him forming a big group hug. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it's a part of this family!</b>
</p><p><b>"So, what do you think?" Tubbo asked as the warp pad was finally placed</b>.</p><p>
  <b>{Fundy &amp; Others }</b>
  <br/>
  <b>If I could just stop right here and be</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Finally done</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Finally us</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Finally we are in the future</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Here we are in the future and it's bright!</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Nothing to fear</b>
  <br/>
  <b>No one to fight</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I can't believe we've come so far</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Happily ever after</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Happily ever after</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Happily ever after</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Here we are!</b>
</p><p>"That was a very happy reality" Puffy cooed "yes Fundy seem to have a great childhood" Eret said making someone cough.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DID YOU GUYS KNOW TOMMY LOSE HIS TWO LIVES AT AGE OF 9 IT'S CANON LIKE ✨TRAUMA ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is one of my one shot about Sam finding out Tommy died at the nukes. </p><p>Slight gore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have decided you guys can pick the next AU. </p><p>Tommy became puppet </p><p>Tommy villain </p><p>Niki chapter </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy villain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kids weren't supposed to be in wars they were supposed to be in a peaceful place without any conflict Tommy and tubbo didn't have that at the early age of nine both teen joined war for the nation the home they both love and care. It was the first time Tommy had felt it. The need to make someone happy, even when deep down he knew something wasn’t right. His big brother didn’t look like the kind, sweet big brother he once looked up to. But if he spoke up about it, he would disappoint him. </p><p>Tommy give everything for lmanburg he gave his disc for its independence his second life too but it's was the same country who took his  brother drove him into insanity. Tubbo his own best friend the one of few people that can feel the suffering and cries inside of him had just completely pushed him away from everyone. He was completely alone. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s when Dream came. And even though inside of him he knew Dream manipulated him, and constantly hurt him and made him feel useless, he accepted it. He wouldn’t dare disobey Dream’s orders after everything he had done for him. <br/>
<em>And he also knew the consequences of disobeying Dream.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So when his masked ‘friend’ found out about his hideout and exploded it all, he didn’t blame him. He deserved it. He had been a bad friend. He had lied to Dream.</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Will everyone be better off if I died" Tommy asked himself everyone froze hearing the teen "Tommy you just saw a universe where you committed suicide it's still the same" Wilbur said he look at his brother eyes the sky blue orb who had the most beautiful flare in them were now lifeless.</p><p>"I will be taking Tommy away he needs a break" Voice said and flash of light  Tommy was gone.</p><p>"Tommy never deserve this he too young to expect death" Puffy mutter Wilbur sent a glare toward the masked green man last row.</p><p>The tension inside was sufficient but voice spoke up "I needed to get Tommy out this world is too sensitive" Voice said.</p><p>World name : Let me protect you<br/>
Earth #04995: loading....<br/>
Translation : Complete</p><p><b>"You want me to get spruce log? Sam Nook you know I don't like sprue! " Tommy said standing in front of Sam who was wearing a </b><b>raccon</b><b> head band speaking in this animal Crossing language "I Think spruce would be nice so Tommy get going" Sam said making the teen grumbled "okay I'm doing it" Tommy said stumping away when Niki waved at him she was staring at him such odd reason</b>.</p><p><b>"Tommy!, how are you" Niki said smiling at the teen Tommy raise a brow he knows him and Niki aren't that close not after she burn the </b><b>l'mantree</b><b> they been quite distant this past few weeks " Hey Niki I'm good just heading to </b><b>snowchester</b><b> get some spruce log for Sam " Tommy said "oh do you wanna find more I just know  where we can find some" Niki said Tommy nodded it's was a small help</b>.</p><p>" Is this the day tubbo and jack tested the nukes " Foolish said sending shiver down everyone spine.</p><p>'Please be safe tommy' Wilbur thought tubbo was nervous.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy was chopping spruce that sam asked niki led him here for a little help then she left saying she needs to search for some iron she literally wearing full </b>
    <b>Netherite</b>
    
    <b>armor</b>
    <b> but he couldn't judge niki.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Now he was just starting to wander back to find her when the explosion hit.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
"TOMMY !" Wilbur scream he baby brother died again in this reality and it's Because of Niki he lead him at the nuke site.</p><p>"Niki and jack really want him dead huh" Foolish muttered but Wilbur avail to pick it up the next thing they all know Wilbur was punching the shit out of jack face. "I'm going to ruin your face break every single bones in your body! " Wilbur growled jack couldn't get him off yelled for help. Quickly enough everyone get Wilbur off jack Wilbur sent a glare toward jack.</p><p>Niki Couldn't believe she really going to do something like this it's was unbelievable puffy look at her with disappointment.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Within moments everything went white as he was launched backwards, the shockwave from the explosion sending him flying into a tree, a horrid sounding snap ringing around him.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone had horrific reaction except for technoblade and dream technoblade cover his horror with his cold stare while dream had his mask. </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Those nukes are fucking powerful!" Quackity yelled something inside of him wanted to have those. He need to have those.</p><p>Tubbo was horrified and felt extreme guilt Tommy died because of the nukes he created.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy crumpled to the ground in a haze of pain, ears ringing and pain hitting him full force. For a second he was back in front of Dream, explosions ringing in his ears as he stared at that stupid smiling mask. Flashes memories when </b>
  <b>lmanburg</b>
  <b> was blown twice deafening sound hurt so much.</b>
</p><p>"Tommy had so much trauma that even in his last breath it's dream who he sees" Foolish said shaking his head.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He blinked and he was back. He could feel something broken inside of him, the creaking of bones. When he looked down at his legs he could see a white bone sticking through it. A laugh bubbles out of his mouth.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> '<em>Why can't he have a quick death?, he been through so much already ' </em> Karl thought bitterly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>What the hell happened? Distantly, he remembers </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> talking about nukes. Shit. Had Niki accidentally led them to the testing site? Where was she? Was she okay</b>?</p>
</div><p><br/>
Niki couldn't believe it Tommy was worried about him the memories of Tommy being child and sweet flash before her.</p><p>"He was worried about you even though your the one who led him to his death. " Wilbur growled Niki looked at him shocked "I didn't meant to if I did this I would have thought it's an quick death! " Niki said tears in her eyes "He a kid he been through so much Niki!" Wilbur yelled.</p><p>"Everyone shut up!" A new voice said a girl with chestnut hair wearing a golden flower crown stood before them she have this powerful aura around her "nothing will change if you keep blaming each other your here to learn lesson and grow so you can be better after this all. " Girl said</p><p>"Who the hell are you? " Quackity said raising a brow at the girl "you can call me author I'm one of the creator of these worlds I was assign to assist you here by the keeper" Author said smiling at them.</p><p>"Now let's all calm down we don't want to war in this room " She said snap of her finger jack face was healed Wilbur was restrained in his chair dream look at author with amazement.</p><p>Karl look at author he need to know everything about the in between and the keeper. Author stood above them.</p><p>As the footage continues.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Panic overfilled him as he stumbled to his feet. Everything hurt so much and a sob was torn out of his throat with every movement. Looking down, he could see that most of his skin had burnt away, the sick smell of it infecting his nose</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Those who had weak stomach needed to look away they couldn't stand to look at Tommy. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>There was a gash through his stomach that stained his entire shirt red. bone in his left hand where poking out. He couldn't feel everything was numb.</b> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Phil was froze he couldn't believe Tommy is dying again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>He lifted a hand to it, feeling the warmth of the blood soaking into his skin. He felt like throwing up. He pressed harder to it, his entire world tilting and spinning as he started stumbling through the woods</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> "What is he doing he going to die! " Dream exclaimed " Why do you care if he dies! " Wilbur yelled at him "it's because he your entertainment!because you like him suffering " The brunette growled dream got luck is was strained or he would have killed the masked green son of bitch. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Tommy</b> <b>couldn’t move much. Every step sent mind-numbing pain shooting up his leg, and he couldn’t put any weight on it without collapsing. So he was practically hopping around, using the trees as support. His other hand pressed tightly against his stomach, and he was distantly aware that he was practically holding his own organs inside of himself at this point</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Everything hurt so much and so little at the same time. His nerves were completely shocked, overloaded with the sheer amount of damage he had suffered through. He thinks he makes it less than ten feet before he’s falling again, landing in the soft snow and staring up at the leaves</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He needs to move. He needs to know if Niki’s okay. She doesn’t deserve to die alone.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Niki was crying eret was trying to comfort her while jack was smirked. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He really doesn’t want to die alone.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He lets out a sob, tears racing down his face as everything swirled in and out of his vision, </b>
    <b>colors</b>
    <b> blending and shifting together. This was it wasn’t it?</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>It wasn’t fair.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He had so much he wanted to do. He had finally just </b>
    <b>Learned</b>
    <b> how to want to live again! He had finally found a purpose! He wanted to build the hotel, </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>wanted to keep doing those stupid tasks for Sam, wanted to fix all the mistakes he had made in the past. He finally wanted to live, and then he gets blown to shreds.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>So many other opportunities he had to die in explosions. The first few times L’Manburg blew up, his exile, doomsday. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mention of Doom's day everyone flinched they remember the raining TNT and Withers. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He had survived so many explosions, only to die by ones set off by his best friend. He thinks it might be ironic. He’s having trouble thinking.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Tubbo flinched he was the reason Tommy was dying again.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He hopes Niki is okay, he really does. She deserved to heal, to live a good life. He thinks that maybe he does too. He doesn’t think that matters in the grand scheme of things.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Niki was sobbing she felt guilty.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>He doesn’t want to die alone. But staring up at the leaves and feeling the cold of the snow and numbness set in, he thinks he might. God, would </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> ever find his body? Does Tommy even want him to</b>?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>His stomach was numb, and Tommy can’t feel his legs anymore. Everything’s spinning and it's becoming a struggle to keep his eyes open.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>When he heard footsteps coming to the direction he in he tried all his might to yell "Help!, I'm here please help me" Tommy cried.</b> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone in the room seem to stop Wilbur eyes we're twitching and the voices inside Philza head were scream at him being an awful father. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
when he saw the familiar brunette hair he could only felt fear he doesn't want to leave yet he doesn't want tubbo to blame himself "Tommy, no you can't . I this my fault" The brunette said as he tried to help Tommy he was bleeding so much "I'm sorry it's my fault" Tubbo cried when a slap find it's way on his face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ouch that gotta hurt" Ranboo said tubbo nodded in agreement. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Bitch this isn't your fault okay its mine so don't fucking blame yourself" Tommy groan more blood made it's way to his throat he wanted to let it out but he can't let tubbo see it . </b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dream have a very large grin behind his mask </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if wouldn't be avail to grow old with you I'm sorry if I'm leaving so soon, I love you tubbo you're the only family I have left " Tommy said making the teen few months older than him sniff. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Niki and jack couldn't believe it that the plan work but it's was supposed to be a quick death not like this</p>
  <p>Wilbur could only bit his lips he couldn't imagine seeing his brother die Tommy didn't deserve it. </p>
  <p>"we should get anyone Tommy needs help" Niki choked on her words she knows even if they find help the teen was going to die so both them quickly flee Niki heading to technoblade's base hoping Phil and the piglin where there. </p>
</div><p><br/>
Phil hoped his other self would be there in time just hold Tommy till he goes just like Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Jack quickly goes back to snowchester hoping he can brew few potions maybe foolish is there. Both of them held so much guilt both realise that Tommy was just a child. Tubbo could only held Tommy close to him he was making sure Tommy won't shut his eyes close not yet.</b> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>They both heard running footstep it's was captain puffy, jack, foolishG they all gasped  seeing the scene before hand soon enough philza niki and technoblade was there philza couldn't move everything just stopped when he saw Tommy condition he can't lost another son "Tommy... " The older blonde whimper then there was a loud hissing sound and running coming from the back it's was Sam. </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
"Here comes awesamdad" Author cooed she loves the universe and reality Sam was Tommy father the young hero deserve love.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>Tommy!, No " Sam yelled he quickly run toward the laying teen tears streaming through his cheeks he failed to protect Tommy "Tommy, you can't leave yet I have so many quests for you the hotel isn't finished yet" Sam said holding Tommy hands . </b></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>It's fine Sam nook just finished my hotel for me so I can sleep there after this. " Tommy said after coughing too many blood the teen lost his final breath. </b></p>
  <p>Everyone was silenced they don't know what to do people who had so much guilt cried while other just hang their head in shame.</p>
  <p>"I will give you an hour break" Author said snapping her fingers Tommy was back but he was asleep Wilbur was no longer restrained. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm not a monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>stranger thing Au no ship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a small chapter before the puppet au </p><p>DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TALES NEWEST EP ITS LIKE A MULTIVERSE THE INBETWEEN OMG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
It's been an hour and half everyone was now stable to continue.</p><p>"Commentary"<br/>
'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p>
  <b>"AU dialogue"</b><br/>
<b> <em>'Thought'</em> </b>
</p><p>World name : I'm a monster<br/>
Earth #000995: loading....<br/>
Translation : Complete</p><p>
  <b>"ranboo!" A young voice echoes. The camera panned across a forest path and revealed two young kids to be looking for him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The first was small with brunette hair it's was tubbo he was wearing on all-over</b> .</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other people could recognise as tommy. Blonde hair  and his signature red and white shirt</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They're walking with bikes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ranboo!" Tommy yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are they looking for me?" ranboo asked softly.</p><p>"You ran away." author replied.</p><p>
  <b>"ranboo!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"ranboo?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They continued to yell for him .</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did he run into the fucking forest?" Tommy asked already having an head ache for his counter-part.</p><p>
  <b>"Hey stop." Tommy suddenly says. "Can you hear that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What?" tubbo asks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"ranboo?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ranboo!?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two more boys approach from further down the forest path, sneering at them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey,crybaby  " One greeted Tommy , flipping open a switchblade.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy writhed from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Toothless." The other addressed tubbo. The nickname seemed to come from his lack of both his front teeth.</b>
</p><p>"They could be more creative." Wilbur moans in annoyance.</p><p>"Don't encourage bullying," Niki replied.</p><p>
  <b>"Shit!" tubbo yelled, dropping his bike. "Run, Tommy !"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>" always in trouble ." Puffy sighs.</p><p>
  <b>"What?" Tommy dropped his as well to run after him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"That was just fucking stupid." quackity groans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Run! Come on!" tubbo takes Tommy's arm and drags him along the path.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Running doesn't help." Eret sighed.</p><p>"It's encouraging." Sapnap mused. Karl kicked his seat again.</p><p>
  <b>"You're dead, Minecraft!</b>
  <b>" One of the boys hisses as they chase the pair.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughed.</p><p>"Sooo threatening."  technoblade mocked.</p><p>
  <b>"Move, Tommy !" tubbo ushered. "Tommy, come on, run!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera cut to a girl, older she had a blonde her walking her bike against the fence, watching a device strapped to the front of the bike beep.</b>
</p><p><br/>
"Oh Hannah" Foolish said seeing Hannah the said girl smiled</p><p>
  <b>There's a compass on the bike that swivels to south. Hannah backs up and watches it move towards the north again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's she looking for?" Philza asks.</p><p>"purpled  ." Glory replied.</p><p> <br/>
"oh no " puffy grumble</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Hannah</b> <b>stares into the fence slightly. The camera cuts to a shot of her climbing a tree and spying on the inside facility with binoculars.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera cuts to Tommy and tubbo running down a dirt path. tubbo  groans loudly.</b>
</p><p>"Oh shit not now! " Tubbo exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Cramp!" he yells, significantly lagging behind Tommy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Just keep going!" Tommy hisses. The bullies can be seen right on their tails.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tubbo</b> <b> attempts to and grunts thro</b> <b>ugh the pain. "Keep going!"</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other bully rounded the bend and they had the two cornered. Tommy picked up a rock and tubbo grabbed a stick. They stood back to back.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell would that help you " Fundy said in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>"Stay back!" Tubbo yells. "Don't come any closer." The camera zooms out to show an overshot of a large reservoir beside them, not blocked out by any sort of fence at all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tommy</b> <b>threw the rock and missed completely.</b></p><p>"Nice throw Idiot" Wilbur mocked</p><p>
  <b>"Nice throw, numbnuts." The bully mocks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tubbo </b> <b>lets out a battle cry and swings his stick violently at the bully holding the switchblade. He dodges and pulls Tubbo into a chokehold, pointing the blade to his neck.</b></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he was serious." Dream muses. "Huh."</p><p>
  <b>"Get off me!" He yelled. "Get off me!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Let him go!" Tommy screamed. "Let him go!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are they in front of a cliff?" George  asked.</p><p>"Why isn't that cliff blocked off by a fence?" Phil  sighed.</p><p><br/>
"Plot." Author  answered making everyone look at her.</p><p>
  <b>"Stay back!" The blade-wielding bully yells. "Or I cut him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What do you want?!" Tommy yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't try to negotiate with your kidnappers," technoblade speaks.</p><p>
  <b>"I want to know how you did it!" Blade replies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, forgot to mention ranboo have telekinesis"</p><p>"Sounds nice." ranboo comments.</p><p>"Yeah, well." author shrugs.</p><p>
  <b>"How I did what?!" Tommy asks. Tubbo  whimpers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I know you did something to me!" Blade spat. "Some nerdy science shit to make me do that!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I believe most of them are twelve at this point." author adds. "They get a year older every adventure."</p><p>
  <b>"You mean piss your pants?" Tommy  asks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Most people laugh at that.</p><p><b>"Our friend has superpowers," </b> <b>tubbo</b> <b> said. "he squeezed your tiny bladder wither his  mind."</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Shut up!" Tolerant snapped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I think I should save Toothless here a trip to the dentist." Blade sneers. "Help him lose the rest of his baby teeth."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Let him go!" Tommy yelled. "Let him go!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'll let him go, sure." Blade growls. "But first... it's your turn."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"My turn for what?" Tommy asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Wet yourself."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ew." Niki comments.</p><p>"People can't... just piss on command." quackity  mumbles. "Right?"</p><p>"He's an asshole who wants revenge," Karl explains. "Just shh."</p><p><b>Tommy</b> <b>looked confused. "What?"</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Jump." He tilted his head towards the reservoir. "Or Toothless here gets an early trip to the dentist."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
"</p><p>This guy is threatening him." dream said amused</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Stop! No!" Tubbo cried as Blade inched the switchblade closer to his neck.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<b>"I'll cut him right now!" The bully threatened. Tubbo whimpered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Alright, just hold on!" Tommy hissed. "Hold on!" and he walked to the edge of the cliff.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"tommy, don't do it!" </b> <b>tubbo</b> <b> yelled at him. "I don't need my baby teeth, tommy !"</b></p><p>"what the fuck tubbo! " Tommy said looking at the screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Tommy</b> <b>ignored him and walked closer to the edge. "tommy , seriously, don't!"</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"tommy ! Seriously, don't do it, man! Seriously, don't!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tolerant looked concerned. "Man, I don't think this is a good idea."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I like that kid." Sam declares.</p><p>
  <b>"tommy don't!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Dentist's office opens in five!" Blade started to countdown. "Four! Three! TWO!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Tommy !!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"ONE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Tommy</b> <b>stepped off the edge and screamed.</b></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Jesus," jack says, mildly surprised.</p><p>Ranboo gasped</p><p><b>Blade lowered his knife as</b><br/>
<b>Tubbo</b> <b>  gasped and after a beat of hesitance, the three boys ran to the edge.</b></p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I'd do the same thing," Quackity  says, rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Me too." Hannah agrees.</p><p>So do many of their friends</p><p><b>"Holy shit." </b> <b>tubbo</b> <b>  murmurs.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Tommy</b> <b>was floating, stopped halfway down the cliff by an invisible force.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And suddenly, tommy was pulled back up and onto the path again. There's footsteps and the four turn their heads to look at the approaching figure.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>It's Ranboo  Missing his horn, oddly enough, and his hair was shaved clean off, but his crimson eyes remained. He wore a </b> <b>black hoodie and tight pants he looks pissed</b></p><p><br/>
"Ranboo gonna beat some ass" Tubbo cheered</p><p><br/>
<b>T</b><b>ubbo</b> <b>smiled.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ranboo's head lowered into a small nod and Tolerant was thrown to the ground by the motion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Very, very strong telekinesis, it seems." technoblade  comments.</p><p>"Indeed." Charlie agree</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ranboo's head tilts momentarily to the side and a cracking noise was hears. Blade grips his arm and screams.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"he broke my arm! My arm!" he cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Go," Ranboo commanded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Let's get out of here!" Blade cried running away with his friend on his heels. "Let's go!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Go!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yeah, that's right!" tubbo yelled after them. "You better run! he's our friend and he's crazy! You come back here and he'll kill you! You hear me?! HE'LL KILL YOU, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to say they don't deserve that... but..." Niki starts.</p><p>"No, they deserved it." Wilbur cut him off calmly.</p><p>"I'm very confused and very scared." Jack whispered to himself.</p><p>
  <b>"HE'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" tubbo 's voice echoes as blood starts to leak from his nose and ranboo  falls.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes open and he's in a black void. His outfit is different. There's a creature eating something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Literally, what the fuck is that?" skeppy asked getting a language from bad</p><p>"The Demogorgon." author  replied.</p><p><b>Ranboo</b> <b> slowly approaches the monster and hold his arm out. His handshake he slowly touches the monster. Its face opens out like a plant, revealing thousands of rows of teeth, and the crowd scream with the boy on screen.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It reveals he's in a tank filled with water. Scientists and people clambered around as his powers went haywire, shaking the building and cracking the walls. There's a brief shot of bad looking around shocked.</b>
</p><p>"It's that bad? " Puffy asked but no one hears her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck that." quackity murmured. "Looks fun!"</p><p> </p><p><b>"</b><b>ranboo</b><b> are you okay?" tommy 's voice breaks through the screaming and the camera cuts back to him and tubbo standing over him . "ranboo</b> ?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he looks at him and starts crying. "tommy ... I'm sorry."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Sorry?" He asks. "What are you sorry for?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The gate," ranboo replied. "I opened it." he sobbed slightly. "I'm the monster."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"No." Tommy smiles softly at him "No, ranboo, you're not the monster. You saved me, do you understand? You saved me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>he sits up and they hug. Tubbo joins in and the camera zooms out on a shot of the three embraced in a group hug.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna stop it there." the author says. "Because it's a nice ending."</p><p>"This universe is dark?" Quackity asks. "Hardly!"</p><p>"Well, by the end of it I believe Sam and Quackity  die so..."</p><p>"Oh... " Foolish said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My prodigy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puppet / Manipulated AU</p><p>Dream successfully get Tommy to his little puppet and start more chaos and pain for other members of the SMP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah finally done ! </p><p>Author pronounce are they /them/ her / she</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was hugging his brother the teen have been through the most rough traumatic event that a kid like him doesn't deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>"Commentary"</p><p>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"AU Dialogue" </strong>
</p><p><em><strong>'Thought</strong></em>'</p><p> </p><p>World name :  Theseus I will never be him </p><p>Earth #<strike><em>000934</em></strike>: loading....</p><p>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade raise a brow at the name of the file this seem get him involved seen he was the one gave Tommy his name Theseus.</p><p>"Isn't that the hero technoblade compared Tommy with " Quackity said "Yes it's about Tommy again" Jack grumbled.</p><p><b>On an island across the sea was a campground. A thin path made its way to the beach from a glowing black and violet portal. There were the remains of a party on the shore line. Two white tents could be seen from the sea</b>.</p><p><b>A smaller enclosed structure could be seen hidden behind the trees. Though seemingly innocuous the image grew more strained as people looked closer. The path was in poor condition. The beach party was destroyed</b>,</p><p>"That the beach party Tommy planned" Ranboo said "yeah that the party where dream locked ghostbur " Wilbur growled he didn't like ghostbur but the ghost was there with Tommy he comfort him something he can't do those time of needs.</p><p><b>chairs overturned and a few ripped apart. A cake molding on the remains of a table. One of the tents was in horrible condition, seemingly collapsing in on itself and covered in many tears, the other being pristine. The enclosed structure was entirely closed off, covered in dust on the inside</b>.</p><p>"God that place look so horrible" Puffy said looking at place it seem so abandoned "why Tommy choice to sleep in a tent when there a literal house few blocks away" Phil said bit concerned</p><p>"because he wanted to hear the waves at the shore he didn't want to use the house seen ghostbur build it" Author said she clearly don't like this reality. </p><p>
  <b>It is obvious no one has lived there for some time. Dark stains could be seen throughout the campground. There were no animals around for miles. An abandoned mine lay open for someone to fall into. The trees nearby were all covered in slash marks, from what appeared to be an animal. There was a single sign on the enclosed structure, naming the place </b>
  <b>Logstedshire</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p><b>Within the campground, one person could be found regularly. Well, two. A leader of the SMP A mighty warrior, clothed in green and covered with a smiling mask. He oozed strength, an axe could be seen with him almost always. A frequent visitor</b>.</p><p>"More like a monster who pick over children to fucking play with " Sapnap grumble.</p><p>
  <b>Another boy, smaller and younger was the only true inhabitant of </b>
  <b>Logstedshire</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Sam and puffy felt a fang inside their heart they wanted to protect Tommy they wish their a reality where Tommy had a childhood he deserves. </p><p>"He was there just to watch and play with Tommy" Tubbo whisper. He remember seeing the ruins thinking Tommy committed suicide because he wanted to escape everything the pain.</p><p>Tommy was exiled for almost five months he can't imagine how much Tommy been through.</p><p><b>He was thin, dangerously so, all his clothes were ill fitting and in poor condition. A shirt that used to be white had become a dingy brown, as had the boy's hair. His pants were torn, he was missing his shoes. His gray eyes bore into the ground, though nothing could be seen passing behind them</b>.</p><p>"You look like shit" Jack said looking at Tommy condition "I suggest you shut your mouth " Wilbur said glaring at him.</p><p><b>He carried no weapons, no </b><b>armor</b><b>, what little skin that was visible was dirty and covered in bruises and dried blood. He often wore dingy bandages. Though the path to the portal out was worn, you could tell that no one had come through except the leader, Dream in a long while</b>.</p><p>Technoblade remembers tommy conditions when he was hiding from dream god he look worse than this.</p><p>
  <b>The Tommy that fought with a mighty heart and cheerful spirit was gone. The Tommy of </b>
  <b>Logstedshire</b>
  <b> was quiet.</b>
</p><p>Everyone had a faint smile remembering how cheerful and happy was the teen before all of this.</p><p><b>His ears had dried blood coming from them, an incident with TNT having caused him to lose his hearing</b>.</p><p>"Does Tommy lost his hearing too " Wilbur said alarmed by this "Well he have his hearing back now but he still have PTSD when ever hearing a TNT" Author said.</p><p>
  <b>His throat, when not hidden by a surprisingly clean Bandana, could be seen to be bruised and scarred. He didn't talk much anymore, there was no point when he could not hear it. </b>
</p><p><em>'I'm going to murder dream after this I'm making sure he would pay big time</em>'<br/>Wilbur thought his glance at his brother besides him and smiled.</p><p><b>He could be seen staring down into Lava when he traveled with the Leader</b>. <b>Tommy became so obedient specially when dream told something that broke the teen for good. </b></p><p><b>"Everyone was so glad that they finally had peace in lmanberg I hear them so clearly thanking tubbo for exiling you" Dream said it's was the day of the festival dream have gone tob Tommy before heading there Tommy felt so  hurt they just pretended to be his friend to care about him along this time "they were thankful you're gone they can stop pretending about being happy you exist" Dream said he tone seem so hurt and disappointed </b><em><b>'They just used me like Wilbur did'</b></em><b> Tommy cried</b>. </p><p>Wilbur felt guilty the fact Tommy think he used him then left him behind.</p><p>Tubbo was angry he couldn't believe dream would  do anything just to hurt Tommy or any of his friend. </p><p><b>dream smiled this is it step to making Tommy his little weapon. "It's fine you don't need them okay I'm here for a reason that to be your friend" Dream said hugging the crying teen</b>.</p><p>
  <b>Been two weeks after the festival and dream was in rage by the fact tubbo tried executing him the pesky brat. So he have decided to move tommy away start training him.  </b>
</p><p>'So we still didn't get to kill either of technoblade or dream ' quackity thought bitterly those two causes so many troubles in the server for too long. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The emerald green orbs behind the white porcelain mask scanned the area, spotting a certain blonde sitting near the shore, silently watching the waves crash against the sand. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He grinned, already spinning the gears to harbor more lies for the boy to believe.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“Tommy!” Dream called out to him, his voice sounding genuinely happy as if he was excited to see him</b>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>The blonde slightly flinched, turning to look into the man’s eyes using his dull and lifeless blue ones. “How have you been</b>?”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> "He look so broken poor kid" Puffy muttered. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“Could be better, I guess.” Tommy replied, his voice hoarse and throat dry, proceeding to bury his head on his arms as he hugged his knees. He didn’t pay attention to the other sitting down next to him on the sandy beach</b>.</p>
</div><p><br/>'Its sad this Tommy killed them all' author said they felt guilty about it when they first saw this. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“What’s wrong? Something on your mind?” The older man tilted his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. Not like he wasn’t already used to the silence</b>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>“I just wanted to..I dunno, prove something to L’Manburg. Prove to Tubbo that they do need me so they wouldn’t just abandon me like that.” Tommy clenched his fists.Upon saying those words, sudden realization hit him. At that moment, the puppeteer had a new plan, one that would promote his pawn into a soldier. </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“Say..Tommy,” the masked man turned to look at the younger boy, two black dots staring into the dull and lifeless ones. The sinister smile on his white porcelain mask matched the wicked grin on his face, the world oblivious to what he was truly thinking</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>He couldn’t help it. Not when the boy before him who used to defy every law he made, the boy who fought with determination and pride, now a fallen hero who’s bound to die in disgrace</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Dream never meant to go this far, really. But when you want power, when you want to instill fear towards others, it feels different.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"Your a fucking monster dream rot in hell will ay" Charlie growled. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>“How do you feel about becoming my prodigy</b>?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>"I would rather die " Tommy snarled. <br/><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Tommy blinked at him in surprise, mouth agape. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. “Wh- What..? What do you mean</b>?”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“I’m not actually immortal, y’know. I might die someday.” He exclaimed, slowly standing up straight. “That’s why I need someone who could watch over the server while I’m gone, and they can continue my legacy</b>.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> 'You sure aren't immoral the fact Tommy took two of your lives'  The future folks sneered inside their own mind. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“And...you chose me. But why?” The teen hesitantly took the hand that was offered to him, getting up as well</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> "Because you have the no-talk-jutsu"  author said making everyone look at them weirdly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“Because, I believe you have the potential.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, acting in a proud manner. “You’re my friend, right? And I want to help you. With this, you’ll be able to get back at those who threw you away. You can show L’Manburg that you don’t need them, ‘cause you got me</b>.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>He watched as Tommy looked thoughtful, trying to comprehend the situation. "if this will make you happy I will " Tommy said making dream grin he fixed the teen hearing and Tommy couldn't be more grateful.  "Now we're leaving the SMP we need to train you First when the right time comes you will debut back here" Dream said Tommy nodded</b>.</p>
  <p><b>Tubbo was standing the nine-teen year's old president had been great as lmanburg been in peace for this past two years he been a better leader and held more confident on ruling over the citizens of lmanburg</b>.</p>
  <p>"Seeing tubbo all grown up is weird " Wilbur said "I second to that " Tommy said. </p>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy’s exile was the one thing that still haunted Tubbo every time he closed his eyes, there wasn’t a moment that passed in a day that Tubbo didn’t want to throw himself into a wall with frustration for doing what he did.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine now tubbo I'm here with you now " Tommy said smiling at his best-friend </p>
  <p><b>Tubbo had tried to bring his friend back. After it became clear that Dream wasn’t intending on returning anytime soon after he disappeared with that strange friend of his, Tubbo had clambered into a boat with Ghostbur and had gone to tell Tommy that he was welcome home only to find his friend gone</b>.</p>
  <p>
    <b>To this day Tubbo didn’t know if he had died, found a new home or gotten lost somewhere far and Tubbo would never forgive himself for it.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>“Something on your mind, Mr President?”Tubbo had to stop himself from yelling as he startled, his head whipping around to see Ranboo standing behind him "Ranboo stop fucking doing that" Tubbo said</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The scene change into black walls and gold room was shown dream was walking one of the room knocking on it <b>"Tommy dress up it's time you make  your debut back at the SMP" Dream said. </b></p>
</div><p> </p><p>"I don't like where is this going" Tommy mumbled worried for his counter-part.</p><p>Karl looked at author who had this darkened expression he really need to have a word with them. </p><p>
  <b>Tommy  was staring at something off camera then the screen went black there Tommy wearing  something completely different outfit. </b>
</p><p>"He looks like another copy of dream" Karl said looking at this Tommy. </p><p>
  <b>outfit was simple but it proved a point, Tommy was something to Dream. There would be no denying that once he had donned the clothes and mask; there was no doubt he would look like a carbon copy of the older man. </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Tommy hurriedly tugged on the beige trousers, tightening the belt and taking note of the loop on the leather was most likely to house his new axe and immediately after he pulled the black turtleneck sweater over his head followed by the red hoodie whose hood he settled over his shaggy, grown out hair</b>. </p><p>
  <b>Tommy hesitated on the scarf around his neck before removing it and tying it around his wrist.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>The cherry on top was when he produced the shining porcelain mask from the chest by his bed to clasp onto his face.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>He was ready.</b><br/><b>It didn’t take long to strap on his new armour set and before Tommy had time to blink Dream was giving him one last warning squeeze on the shoulder at the entrance to the Nether hub</b>.<br/><br/>The footage got cut off making author groan "well I gotta find another part of this world I hate this " They grumble.</p><p>Dream smirked well there still was a universe where Tommy really did listen to him and became his puppet. </p><p>"Seem like Tommy really feel into dream grasp and become his own weapon" Technoblade whisper to philza. They felt fang of guilt now realizing maybe this why Tommy side with tubbo because he was the only he had. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I can't have a happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dics saga : bad ending AU</p><p>Tommy sacrifice himself for tubbo tubbo lost his shit and launched his nukes to destroy the whole SMP</p><p>"If I can't have a happy ending no can " - Tubbo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm such a ruthless author I noticed almost of the au are angst I can't believe it lol </p><p>Anyway lets vote for the next one. </p><p>Modded SMP</p><p>Gravity Falls AU</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy run away AU</p><p>Overprotective SBI AU + Earth SMP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl walk toward author who was writing something on a red book they were mumbling something "author can erm- have a talk" Karl said making the brunette look at him "sure  I have something to say to you anyways" Author said they been sent into a completely different place. The room was completely red and gold author look at him dead in the eyes.</p><p>"Karl you been messing around the timeline for too long and it's causing a huge problem the stories been mess up, I'm not blaming you for trying to help fix everything but if you try to travel again you wouldn't just lost your love ones even yourself" Author said leaving the time travel shocked</p><p>"Did why you bring everyone here even dream? " Karl said "he play a big part at all of this mess Karl so he needs to be here, but don't not worry  about him once everything is done dream won't remember anything " Author said with a smile in their face.</p><p>"Now shall we go back I had to end this thing quicker " Author said they were back at the reaction room author who was fixing the screen while Karl look over to his friends quackity and sapnap cuddling.</p><p>"This next reality is from the future so those from the future already have known about this. This reality is a bad ending" Author said as the footage start to play.</p><p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p><b>"AU Dialogue" </b><br/><b>'</b><em><b>Thought</b></em>'</p><p>World name : I'm not a pawn <br/>Earth #00334934: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>
  <b>Three figures standing at the black room it's was Tommy and tubbo dream holding an axe few meters away from them Tommy seem holding tubbo not to walk toward dream. </b>
</p><p>Dream was shocked to know he shown the black room to the two teen this seem what he planned Bring both of them then kill tubbo.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<b>It's fine. It's about time anyway." </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> took a few steps towards Dream.</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"No no no no no," Tommy uttered. At this point, tears were streaming down his face. He had stopped trying to hold them back, and now they flowed freely.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b> couldn't die. They'd just have to wait until </b>
    <b>Punz</b>
    <b> arrived. He should be here soon, right? They'd watch as the whole SMP swarmed Dream and defeated him, and they'd be happy. </b>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b> wouldn't die, he </b>
    <b>
      <em>couldn't</em>
    </b>
    <b> die.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Dream already held his axe in one hand. "Say your goodbyes, Tommy." Tommy couldn't see Dream's expression, but he could tell that Dream was smiling.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You fucking monster " Charlie growled. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"</b>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b>, come on, you can't give up like this—</b>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b>, </b>
    <b>
      <em>please</em>
    </b>
    <b>," Tommy begged.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'This can't be </em><em>tubbo</em><em> can't die no he can't</em>' Tommy thought then he seem to understand his counter-part if this a bad ending it won't be tubbo's. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b> only gave two words in response.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Goodbye, Tommy. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Before the axe hit him </b>
    <b>tubbo</b>
    <b> was thrown to the side Tommy took the hit as blood splutter </b>
    <b>tubbo</b>
    <b> eye winded " Tommy!,No " </b>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b> quickly catches the bleeding teen "I should have known he would do this" Dream said wiping his axe "you sick bastard! " </b>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
    <b> yelled Tommy was getting colder he </b>
    <b>couldn</b>
    <b> only hold him close. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>"You sadistic son of a bitch! " Charlie yelled "I'm so fucking glad your in that prison of  yours! " He yelled in rage this was a result if Punz didn't come to save the two teens and he can't just accept the fact Tommy died again.</p><p>"what do you mean I'm in prison? " Dream voice comes so low that it's was terrifying.</p><p>"Everyone please calm down this won't do anything " author  said she didn't want everyone to start fighting or kill dream. "why do you mean by in that prison of your did dream get locked away" Sapnap asked.</p><p>"Well yes Tommy and tubbo locked him away this an alternate or a bad ending for them" Author said.</p><p>Dream who growled he can't believe it that prison wasn't for him it's was for Karl not him.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy seem happy the fact they defeated dream but still hurts by the fact this could have happened to them.</p><p>"He is locked away he fucking deserve it" Hannah said foolish nodded in agreement</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Well I will see you again pawn" Dream said vanish at the nether portal leaving crying teen alone. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Phil had enough of seeing his youngest son die "how many universe does Tommy ended up dying!" He yelled at author who only lowered her head "Tommy had millions of reality that he sacrifice for other because that what he is a hero that would  never have a happy ending" Author said Wilbur stood up "are you saying my brother doesn't deserve to be happy" Wilbur growled "of course not that reason your all here to realise Tommy is a child that could give everything for anyone of you" Author yelled she was upset she been watching Tommy story and seeing how miserable the teen had been break her heart so much. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That took everyone  the room to be silence "you don't have an idea to be in my position I can only watch and read the story but can't never interfere!, you guys had that power to help him not blame him everything! " Author said tears streaming in her face she wanted to rewrite and help Tommy but she can't she doesn't have that power only the book keeper and the traveler could changed things. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone was speechless all this time they all though author just wanted to them to see this but the real reason because she wanted to help them change for the better. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let resume voice would help you while I'm gone." Author said she snap her fingers and disappears in thin air </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Sam was waiting at the prime path waiting for the two teen to get back safely he hoped when he sees tubbo the worries and panic disappears he quickly run toward just to see the rotting corpse of Tommy "Sam! Heal him heal Tommy he in pain" Tubbo said crying he can't lost Tommy</b>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tommy.... I failed to protect you" Tubbo cried "</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tommy hugged his best friend trying to comfort him. </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Tubbo placed Tommy at his bed on his house he was holding his Cold hands "Tommy please you can't go not like this" He cried everyone just stared at tubbo as he cries when jack who smirked said something that make angry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"well that one problem gone"  The man snicker making tubbo snap at him "could you repeat that jack" Tubbo said standing up " I said that one problem gone " The man repeated a been tackled to the ground as tubbo started to punch his face "you fucking bastard" Tubbo yelled as Niki and puffy pull  him off jack " Get away from here or not just your face will be broken you fucking bastard! " Tubbo yelled . </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone left tubbo and Sam were the only ones left "I should tell philza about Tommy funeral" Sam said "No " Tubbo said making Sam stop on "That man disowned my best friend after he 'betrayed ' his favorite child, he doesn't deserve to get any close to Tommy he doesn't deserve it" Tubbo growled. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They both decided to bury Tommy at the lmanburg crater. </b>
</p><p>"I'm his father tubbo you can't just do that! " Phil said tubbo looking at him "my counter-part is right when you sided with dream it means you disowned Tommy and Tommy isn't your son anymore! " Tubbo yelled "tubbo you can't just do that you don't have the authority to do that! " Technoblade said making tubbo look at him "of course you would step in to protect your so precious dad after this I'm making sure Tommy and I would had zero relations with you" Tubbo said Tommy just looked away.</p><p>Wilbur seem speechless.</p><p>
  <b>Everyone been friends and foe of the teen came at his funeral Sam and tubbo stayed for a while the teen was still can't accept the fact Tommy was gone his Tommy was gone. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>After few weeks tubbo build snowchester they always had him as the next Schlatt but he not Schlatt he was more of Wilbur the man gone insane because he lose everything and seem tubbo can relate to Wilbur now. </b>
</p><p>"Don't tell oh god tubbo" Foolish shaked his head the teen isn't thinking of blowing of the smp with the nukes right he wouldn't do that.</p><p><strong>Tubbo was shown with five nukes missile standing all mighty tubbo who smirked in victory he will have his revenge to everyone "tubbo... What the hell did you do" Ranboo said standing at the door of the factory "ranboo do you know there something called knocking" Tubbo said looking at ranboo "did you make those nukes!? For what " Ranboo said he couldn't take the smell of chemical and gunpowder inside of the room</strong>.</p><p>
  <b>"Something I learned ranboo in this server you either have fear and power over everyone to survive, I learned that when dream and technoblade blown up lmanburg I learned the only answer to live at this server is violence I'm going to give it to everyone" Tubbo said ranboo look at him. </b>
</p><p>Three said people lowered their heads but for different reasons other two because of shame while the other one was in anger and annoyance.</p><p>"Voice can you send Tommy and tubbo out please" Wilbur said voice quickly send the two away.</p><p><b>"by hurting everyone do you think this a solution what would Tommy do if he sees you acting like this" Ranboo reasoned "he would be disappointed because you becoming something you promised your not going to be" Ranboo lowered his head in shame. Tubbo summon an axe on his hand look at ranboo "I lost everything I lost the only person I have ranboo you wouldn't know that! " Tubbo yelled at him "because you had niki,Phil and even technoblade I only had Tommy now he gone you wouldn't know how I felt when I cradled Tommy dying body" Tubbo growled</b>.</p><p>Everyone look at this tubbo with such pitiful eyes poor kid lost his best friend his brother.</p><p>"<b>Do you think Tommy would be proud of you doing this he would stop you" </b><b>Ranboo</b><b> said </b><b>tubbo</b><b> laughed "that's the point Tommy isn't here to stop me so leave now memory boy or in will put this axe to your chest" </b><b>Tubbo</b><b> yelled </b><b>ranboo</b><b> quickly flee</b>.</p><p>"Seem like ranboo going to ask technoblade help" Quackity said "that would just make everything even worse" A new yet familiar voice spoke up its was Schlatt "fucking hell what are you doing here" Wilbur growled "well your not the only one who gets to be free out of the box " The ram hybrid grinned.</p><p>Quackity who looked at Schlatt he wanted to break his  bones but decided to hold it in "Schlatt seat next to Charlie" Author said they were fine now and put their anger away.</p><p>"Fine woman" Schlatt grumbled. Charlie just shaked his head.</p><p><b>Tubbo was standing at the hill the whole smp was destroyed everyone lay on the ground and crater wounded "if I can't have a happy ending no one can " He laughed then let himself fall hitting the ground</b>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Tubbo_ hit the ground too hard]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Everyone was speechless how many reality are there that everyone died or something bad happens. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author is my persona inside this story so I'm just letting out my feelings when I watched Tommy character suffer I regret nothing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bloopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blooper reel for quick comic relief some are made by myself some did happen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So modded smp wins so stay tone for it </p><p> always comment and leave kudos they keep me going</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was bit weary and uncomfortable</p><p>World name : That wasn't apart of the script! </p><p>Earth #<em>00014995</em>: loading....</p><p>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tommy was standing as dream place TNT on his chest stashed "no!my things! " Tommy yelled as he place water under him when dream lit the TNT he was blown with it tommy looked surprised then bursts into laughter.</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"God dream you killed yourself great job" Sapnap said rolling his eyes on his former friend stupidity. </p><p> </p><p>"This didn't happen" Tommy said confused "dream didn't die when he blew my stuff" Tommy said shiver in his spine. </p><p> </p><p>"Info: in this reality you guys play Minecraft and roleplay this is your we can say original self " Author said. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, so you're saying this world it's just acting" Quackity yelled "pretty much" Tubbo shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo and tubbo appear above him "Canon! " Ranboo chanted "That wasn't apart of the script! " Dream said newly respawn "that wasn't part of it" Masked man said fixing his posture. Tommy continues laughing. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next scene was technoblade and philza getting the dog army out "I'm struggling I can't even walk into straight line! " Technoblade complain "oh I see them " Dream said walking towards technoblade "I don't know why you wouldn't see the dogs it's kinda hard to miss " Technoblade deadpan at him philza couldn't help but laugh. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Proceeding to technoblade shooting them with the rocket launcher "smoke screen tactics the particles! " Technoblade boosted making sapnap laugh they can hear quackity "what the fuck " In a distance "Ah my bite rate not high enough for this" Ranboo said fighting off technoblade "oh god the biterate the biterate tactic you won't see this in manhunts " Technoblade sarcasm making philza wheeze in laughter</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Oh god I'm getting shot I'm getting jfked" Technoblade said "you getting what " Quackity said confused "nothing!. " Technoblade said.</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"We're seem really close in this reality" Niki said "well it's all acting so yeah were are friends out of it" Fundy said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Someone shooting me!" Technoblade said they're where getting in this very serious scene when someone shot him look around the saw sapnap "sapnap stop shooting me were having a moment go back not uploading videos under any sort of circumstances! " Yelled technoblade sapnap stopped "okay back to the scene" Tommy said but sapnap shot technoblade again "you rip  me off that literally my thing " Yelled technoblade everyone else look so done about sapnap 'I'm going to beat sapnap ass after this' they all thought.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" You guys are mean " Sapnap fake cried. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tommy respawn at the ruins dream called him "oh kind sir please tp me there" Tommy said "oh why you didn't set your bed" Dream said "because some prick destroyed my things" Tommy yelled at him "oh right" Dream said realizing he did that</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Technoblade and Tommy were standing facing each other "I could have been there" Technoblade said then his sell out timer went off "everyone subscribe to technoblade, right go to my channel subscribe to technoblade" Technoblade said everyone specifically Tommy look so done "can someone please shot techno! " Tommy yelled everyone was laughing "yeah shot him down" Sapnap said "I need to say it like once" Technoblade said making philza wheeze in laughter. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This technoblade really wants profit for himself" Wilbur said "same as our" Tommy whisper. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Then it's went back to tommy point an crossbow toward Wilbur "hand me that TNT Wilbur" Tommy said dream shield Wilbur "tommy I have to step in " Dream said Wilbur suddenly yell "Yeah daddy dream" Making the two of them look at him "scratch that " Wilbur said blushing tommy couldn't help but laugh</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>"That gotta be so awkward " Quackity said  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tubbo was standing near a lava lake "ohhh what if I jump" Tubbo giggled then proceeded jumping he respawn but he have had halo above his head "let's do it again" He cheered he way to the lava tommy saw him "Tubbo what happen to you Tommy asked "Hi Tommy long time no see " Tubbo said smiling at his best friend who was shocked "tubbo your dead" Tommy muttered</strong>. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Wait am I dead? " Tubbo said looking at his appearance "oh guess I'm dead" Tubbo shrugged 'Oh guess I'm dead this bitch " Tommy thought now glaring at tubbo "You fucking idiot who the fuck didn't know your are dead " Tommy yelled</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>"Omg god tubbo your an idiot" Tommy yelled "hey that mean" Tubbo pouted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I was doing it for Fun" Tubbo said fake crying because he got yelled by Tommy "You doing it for FUN!. " Tommy yelled at him "I dedicated eleven streams for my suicide arc and your doing it for fucking fun" Tommy yelled. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That just mean tubbo you should think how hard Tommy been through for that " Fundy "it's wasn't me " Tubbo whine "he still you so it's your fault" Purpled said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong>"Tommy please don't yell I'm not use to it" Tubbo said 'This bitch I swear to notch I'm going to be the one took his canon life' Tommy thought glaring at tubbo "because you exiled me nineteen stream ago " Tommy hissed "its for the plot reasons okay ! " Tubbo reason Tommy was twitching "you exiled your best friend for PLOT " Tommy said shaking tubbo</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was laughing minus dream and technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It's for the angst okay and you did it too for it" Tubbo said Tommy smirked then dream appeared "I swear to go tubbo-oh hi Tommy " Dream said waving at the blonde "hey dream" Tommy said smiling at him the dream look at tubbo "I swear to god tubbo stop dying you little brat! " Dream yelled at the teen "it's the fifth time this week, you just need to stick on the script" Dream scolds</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fifth time this week" Niki said "omg tubbo can't you stick what people told you to do" Tommy deadpan. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>fifth time this week he done this before!? " Tommy said dream nodded "tubbo you fucking stupid" Tommy deadpan tubbo appearance changes to normal "no more dying tubbo if you want to die I will tell technoblade to kill you " Dream said logging out "aww but it's was fun" Tubbo pouted</strong>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was a quick comic relief all the angst they watched</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. modded SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modded SMP join the game!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg WE REACH 10000 HITS THANK YOU SO MUCH ❤ 500 KUDOS. </p><p>THAT SO MUCH APPRECIATION FOR THIS WEIRD STORY I HAVE MADE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>
'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p><p><b>"AU dialogue" </b><br/>
<b>'</b><em><b>Thought</b></em>'</p><p>World name : Hybrids<br/>
Earth #0009934: loading....<br/>
Translation : Complete</p><p>"Hybrid? " Ranboo perked up seeing the title</p><p>
  <b>Tommy had small set of wings feathers look so beautiful shade of red Orange he was staring at a floating cobblestone cottage in the air "Jack get your shit we need to go!" Tommy yelled jack perked looking down to Tommy "Wait I need to get something you go head to Nikki's place" Jack said Tommy nodded running with such fast phase than a normal player he then arrived at a lagoon "Niki! Are you ready! " Tommy asked looking down the water a pink haired appear Niki had pink and aqua blue scales in her neck and cheeks she smiled at Tommy "Hello there" She cheerfully greeted </b>
  <em>
    <b>him</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Awww I love these two " Author cooed "what you know them? " Dream asked "well kinda yes and a no but as an author I have ability to check on the multi verse so I can always watch these world" Author said pretty proud of herself.</p><p>"In this world Nikki is a Merlin a type of fish half human she can stay at land for an ten minute and a half and can stay longer when raining" Author said Niki was amazed how her counterpart was so beautiful.</p><p>"While Tommy is a avian a type of winged being that can only glide and run ten times faster than normal" Author  Said .</p><p><b>"I'm ready I will see you at Wilbur house" Niki said smiling as she swims away from Tommy "So boat? " Jack said "yeah here" Tommy said placing a boat for them then jack was pushed at the water "JACK! " Tommy quickly get a fishing rob and get the older man out of the water "what the fuck! " Jack said Tommy couldn't help but wheeze "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump on you I swear" Tubbo was shown there was like a purple piece of skulker box around him flouting</b>.</p><p>"Is he kinda a skulker box? " Skeppy asked "well yes he is " Author said</p><p><b>"Tubbo you know jack can't go to water you almost killed him " Tommy scolded jack nodded "I didn't meant it! " Tubbo said "I still have beef with you tubbo you and Wilbur tried to kill me! " Jack yelled tommy just ignored the two</b>.</p><p>"Why would tubbo kill Jack did something bad happens" Niki asked "No it's just for fun and Jack win anyway" Author said.</p><p>"You guys so used killing each other because of conflict" Author muttered.</p><p>"Hey you won the fight anyway so who cares anyways" Tubbo <b>said "Tommy how you doing kid" Philza said landing on Wilbur's house roof "eh I'm good is Wilbur home " Tommy asked "well yeah him and Niki been talking for almost an hour now" Phil said both enter the house ranboo was placing disc on a jukebox. 'Hi Tommy, Phil " Ranboo greeted them. </b></p><p>"Ranboo is a full enderman here" Author said "awww that mean you can't hang out with Niki cause she a fish" Tubbo</p><p><b>"Wilbur stop hitting me I'm shrinking! " They could hear a very small irrrated Charlie yelled he was fully green like slime "oh my notch Charlie what the hell happened" Tommy said "this dumbass been fucking me around" Charlie yelled pointing at the floating Wilbur "or being dramatic Charlie" Wilbur said hitting Charlie again</b>.</p><p>Everyone expect technoblade burst into laughter when they say how tiny Charlie became Charlie glared at Wilbur.</p><p>"Wilbur is a phantom hybrid so he can go invisible and can pass through solid surface" Author said "so you become ghostbur " Tubbo said "without the dying part" Quackity chirped.</p><p>"Im a slime!? " Charlie said "yeah you are slime " Author said "so you fit in the misfits of the gang" Author chimed. "What do you mean misfits" Bad asked "Well you see Tommy is avivan most hybrids bullied him being a humanoid version of a chicken." Author said.</p><p>"That pretty useless" Schlatt said now holding a glass of soda<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"jack is a Blazeborn so he naturally respawn in the Nether and that kinda annoying he can't go out if it's raining kinda sucks" Author said "Niki can't go to land without raining so she cant really do anything too" Author said.</p><p>"So they all have more connection than other hybrid I mean they know each other pains" Author said she loved the misfits like they always had this cheerful spirit even though they don't have the best abilities.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<b>Don't worry Charlie some day Wilbur will thank your tiny existence " Ranboo said making Charlie more upset "you know what fuck you guys I'm going to Tommy's and jack house" Charlie said heading out Tommy was just shaking his head. </b></p><p><b>"Hello everyone" Niki appeared on her glass tank at Wilbur house "Niki your finally here" Wilbur said Tommy waved at her "hi Tommy thank for the netherite Ingots you got me last week" Niki said making Tommy blush "yeah be greatful your now in depth " Tommy said Niki giggled "Tommy did what Niki are you sure he didn't steal it" Wilbur said making the blonde yell at  him "you're just jealous I have three set of enchanted nether armor bitch" Tommy yelled cue of jack entering the cabin "oi brov your pal there focking Messing with me" Jack said they saw tubbo on fire "ahhhh someone help " Tubbo  scream</b> .</p><p>"Omg jack what did you do" Tubbo said "that what ya get messing with me" Jack said.</p><p>"Did I hear it right Tommy give Niki netherites what is this " Technoblade said confused this can't be Tommy he always steal or beg at people to have something.</p><p>"Hey I can have richest too I'm just too lazy " Tommy said he was just  now used not getting stuff then lost them in a battle or something.</p><p>"<b>Tubbo get in the water you idiot" Jschlatt yelled sitting atop of the cabin he have two small eyes under his main ones "Oh Fragrance man your here again" Phil said amused "Wilbur keep bugging me about coming here because its 'fun' the spider hybrid emphasize fun making the blonde laugh. </b></p><p>"Why the hell my name is fragrance man" Schlatt said utterly confused "because when you meet them you had so many scents on you" Author said.</p><p><b>"Anyway I had this really weird ass dream" Tommy said "what is about? " Niki asked "Niki and jack tried to kill me with a nuke tubbo made " Tommy said "that kinda creepy " Ranboo said "why would we use such powerful weapon to kill you" Jack said " I don't know you seem desperately want me gone but it didn't works " Tommy said "well I'm glad it didn't work I'm going to miss you even though I tried to  killed you Tommy" Niki said "I mean I don't fear death death fear me" Tommy boosted</b>.<br/>
<br/>
A  smile made it's way into Tommy lips he was glad his other self was happy and had more happy life than him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay let's hope in into another one this one is very special " Author said smiling she held a book in her hands number and heart rising in numbers everyone enjoying their time. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy is locked with dream my boi will gone through shits again he just want closer for pit sake. </p><p>I had a gut feeling if dream escape Tommy would be blame I just hope I'm wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Right hand man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're back at very angst route again ; ) </p><p>Everyone sees Tommy other side something the teen wanted to hide. But author is seeking for angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So philza is canonically immortal so pog but he still isn't the forgiven neglecting Tommy. </p><p>Tommy really give his character the trauma C! Tommy is a walking angst machine. </p><p>Anyway here the link if you want to listen to the song! </p><p>https://youtu.be/lExPwzplNdQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author smirked this was a very special one. Dream look at her she sent the masked man a glare. </p><p>World name : Lament of a right hand man </p><p>Earth #00088334: loading....</p><p>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p>Tommy standing stairs of pogtopia watching his brother who gone mad because of exile and anger towards everyone in manberg. Soft melody started to play. </p><p> </p><p>"Its a note world" Tubbo said smiling "seem a sad one" Ranboo said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When the sun rises up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the stars start to fade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look up at you and I see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man who once told me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Follow your heart"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No longer who you used to be</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wilbur was shown before getting exiled from lmanberg and Wilbur of pogtopia now Tommy look so heart broken looking how much his brother changed</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur couldn't help but felt guilty and he was one of the reasons Tommy been through so much. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy have a great voice" Puffy said making the blonde blush "he sure does I didn't even know" Wilbur said smiling. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Why would author show this to them'</em> Tommy thought worried about everyone that would look down to him being fragile and weak he didn't want them to know about how he feels about everything that even though he one of the reasons of conflict he still felt hurt. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't deserve comfort that what he believes in that he deserves to go through worse because he the worst. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tommy was shown laughing as Fundy and tubbo were dancing its the night before the first lmanberg war they decided to have fun before everything went down hill Tommy looked at Wilbur and Eret the teen wouldn't never admit but he look up to those two</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Eret could only hang his head maybe this the reason Tommy couldn't forgive him he look up to him before he choice to be a puppet for dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream smirked he loves to see Tommy in such weak and defenseless position he just to fun to play with. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We would sing, we would dance</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All through the night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No care for the war</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tomorrow to come</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No care for the world</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or dreams for tonight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No worry about the big fight</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>As the SMP attack lmanberg Tommy looked around his friend trying their best to fight for lmanberg independence</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>It's a bittersweet memories of the first lmanberg war it's was nice because they been together and bitter because it's cause their first lifes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But the night has to end</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And so does our lives</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The shadows have chosen new kings</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone noticed this song is calm opposite what Tommy is the teen always yells and start chaos have the most peaceful song to offer any of to listen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Its the final control room Tommy look at eret when he smirked he felt betrayed and hurt why can't they have good thing for a while why do they always end up hurt and alone why do he always get betrayed. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A betrayal of one</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We have trusted so much</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A betrayal which closer us brings</strong>
</p><p><strong>Niki and jack was shown joining lmanberg they all seem happy and proud about this when the night fall they celebrate the members of the new Nation</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone who was originally apart of lmanberg smiled bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We would sing, we would dance</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And welcome new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eret was shown looking above his tower and Tommy noticed him he sent a glare toward the king who choice power over them. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The lost ones are still in our minds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just as nights and these wars</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This pain will once end</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A refuge together we find</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all noticed that Tommy eyes didn't have the same tint of blue in them as more betrayal and pain everyone bring the teen more lifeless he became. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine not that bad" Tommy mumbled "it's fine you lost two of your lives for the wars , still after that they treated you like shit" Charlie said he didn't care about others getting offended because he spoken the truth about everyone after everything they sees Tommy as someone to put blame on they didn't actually had an idea how much trauma the teen had. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo and tubbo hugged Tommy he needed one they both thought but the blonde only think that he didn't deserve any comfort or love not any more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The dream team was shown with punz they look so intimidating but Tommy smiled as he look to his life his friends where laughing and smiling. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then quackity was shown he was behind schlatt . </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May peace be upon us</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Children of war</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May peace be upon you too</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Though you have damned us</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And wished us to die</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>May peace be upon your life true</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Look at what's been</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And look at what's done</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can you say that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was all worth?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The ones that have left</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the ones that we've lost</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have been buried under this earth</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was more mature and calm than he show people maybe the kid they always been with was just a persona maybe the real Tommy was this calm and such peaceful kid. </p><p> </p><p>Philza smiled at his youngest he reminds him of the people he met decades ago who wore a mask of their own to protect themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Philza is immortal this why he have one life been in this servers for so long he was three and a half old when he had the twins both have special connection to nature and this world. </p><p> </p><p>His oldest technoblade born two minutes before Wilbur is a piglin hybrid but being piglin means he had the blood curse too just like him they had voice but his oldest had it worse he can't control the voice his wife Carla warned him about the curse activating when technoblade reach his fourteen birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had siren gift he can use his powerful voice to manipulate the weather and people at will he charismatic look gives everyone to fall for the brunette. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he noticed that both had a very great talent but he focused on technoblade more because of the blood curse that been casted on the poor young boy the more he focused on technoblade that he didn't noticed both of his middle and youngest were cast aside he wasn't the greatest father but he trying his best to be one. </p><p> </p><p>He give Wilbur and technoblade affection both train their special gifts leaving Tommy he didn't want to cast him aside but sky blue eyes that remind him his wife one he didn't hate Tommy it's was hard to look at Tommy with thinking about Carla. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had Wilbur as a older brother and father figure Phil felt guilty not giving Tommy the same affection he gave the twins. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted a fresh start but how can he ever start new with his family all this chaos going. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Look at what's been</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And look at what's done</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can you say that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was all worth?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The ones that have left</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the ones that we've lost</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have been buried under this earth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy was shown currently in the hills near the pogtopia looking over lmanberg as the sun rose up to the sky a gentle smile on his face. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When the sun rises up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the stars start to fade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look up at you and I see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man who once told me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Follow your heart"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No longer who you used to be</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"If we can't have manberg no can have manberg" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Tommy let's be the bad guys"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wilbur words flooded Tommy head as he look at his brothers why can't they just choice peace why must they destroy manberg?. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How can you say that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you cannot win</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then no one deserves to win too?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everyone who lived at manberg was shown they're not just going to destroy manberg because it's what Wilbur thinks right manberg was his home. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The people we've grown with</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The people we love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We've danced with them</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All night through</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Where is the man</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Who took me by hand?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Who told me to speak</strong>
</p><p><strong>Not to fight </strong>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It's back at the very beginning of lmanberg where Wilbur proud and happy for what they archive. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He lifted me up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Together we'd stand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He always taught me what's right</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'He really look up to isn't he '</em> Wilbur thought as he smiled sadly he didn't just betrayed everyone he betrayed Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"How long is this shit! " Tommy asked he didn't like that everything he tried to hide was getting revealed. </p><p> </p><p>"You just need to wait Tommy be patient" Author scolded. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy are you afraid we would look at you differently" Wilbur said grabbing his brother by his shoulder "I deserve it anyways everything that happened to me I deserve it" Tommy said looking at Wilbur "Tommy you don't deserve this you deserve better not this" Puffy said she didn't think her son really made the teen think he didn't deserve any recognition about his trauma "after this your schedule to have a therapy session with me" Puffy said. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade couldn't stop but to worry does Tommy really that damage he look at his father who had the most pained expression Phil was heartbroken dream broke his youngest. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay lets move on everyone" Author said breaking the thin ice everyone was in Karl looked at dream who had a grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ghostbur was now shown standing with Tommy looking at the sunset Tommy look at his death brother ghost. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now that he's gone</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tubbo was shown in dream side who had strings on him he look at Tommy with such hateful stare.</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo couldn't only look down in shame he if he didn't exiled Tommy he wouldn't be in this mess. </p><p> </p><p>He failed as a leader</p><p> </p><p>He failed as brother</p><p> </p><p>He failed as friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy under water drowning he wasn't rising just letting himself drown. Then he was shown standing near a lava lake dream had his sword in his neck. A thread on his hand color of gold was shown. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear ender" Niki and Hannah muttered they both sees and adore Tommy before and now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong>now you're gone as well</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Each other we've always had</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But the tyrant's here</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And he's wishing me dead</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I'm holding by my last thread</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy was shown alone in exiled as hallucinations of his friends laughing and dancing at chirp. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We would sing, we would dance</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But now it's just me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alone in this world full of hate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sometimes I see you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you're up by his side</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wonder if it is too late</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ghostbur was shown again Tommy before Tommy Wilbur of lmanberg pogtopia emerge into him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When the sun rises up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the stars start to fade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I look up at you and I see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man who once told me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Follow your heart"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No longer who you used to be</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I miss you Wilby" Tommy muttered. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>By the end of it everyone had pained expression or crying except Tommy and dream. </p><p> </p><p>"Next one is to lighten of the mood " Author said smiling at them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a discord if anyone want to chat and well suggested more ideas! </p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/2vFcpDkP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. This isn't supposed to happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There a little problem and author need to fix it. Author find out the future outcome of Tommy story she can't accept it not yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW TOMMY IS GONE AND BAD CELEBRATING IT </p><p>I NEED TO PUNT C! BBH INTO THE  FUCKING SUN. </p><p>so canonically Phil isn't Tommy dad but I'm ignoring that. Even it's mean I have to suffer and burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commentary"<br/>'<em>Thoughts</em>'</p>
<p><b>"AU dialogue" </b><br/><b>'</b><b><em>Thought</em></b>'</p>
<p>World name : Giggles and heart <br/>Earth #0008895: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p>
<p>"Phil you would love this reality" Author giggled</p>
<p><b>Wilbur age of eight was shown Wilbur wore his iconic yellow sweater and red beanie. He seem pissed off he was looking at Tommy age of three glaring at his older brother "where the rent! " Tommy yelled wearing a red and white hoodie with flower Wilbur sweatdrop “you' don't have to raise your voice " Wilbur said trying to calm down Tommy "You pay now! " Tommy yelled stomping his shoes adorably</b>.</p>
<p>All the females cooed at how Tommy was so adorable the teen was blushing Wilbur smiled Tommy was annoying but easy to handle kid if you know how to.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I could' give you half" Wilbur suggested making his toddler brother even more mad Tommy pointed his finger at Wilbur and glare "you pay now, bitch " Tommy said, Wilbur </b>
  <em>
    <b>'I'm so dead</b>
  </em>
  <b>' he thought. "Don't talk to me like that" Wilbur said glaring back at Tommy "I'm tired of this crap" Tommy said shaking  his head</b>
</p>
<p>"Poor baby Tommy getting stress out by Wilbur" Hannah laughed.</p>
<p><b>"I thought I was clear on my email I need a couple of weeks" Wilbur reasoned "I work too hard" Tommy said crossing his arm to his chest</b> <br/></p>
<p>
  <b>"I want my money! "</b>
</p>
<p><b>"You need to relax</b>"</p>
<p>"<b>You're an asshole" Tommy said sitting grumpy at the floor Wilbur shaked his head he getting annoyed by this "hey don't call me an asshole I'm a grown man! " Wilbur hissed Tommy Blew him a raspberry "bitch" Tommy chanted "god your mean " Wilbur said outside was technoblade who is fully human "Will is so dead" He smirked recording Wilbur yelling at baby Tommy. </b></p>
<p>"You little snitch!" Wilbur yelled he didn't like this technoblade.</p>
<p>The teens bursts out laughing. <br/></p>
<p>"<b>Wil your grounded for yelling at your brother" Philza said Tommy in his hands technoblade snicker at his twins misery. Phil handed Tommy a chocolate cookie an arrow pointed the rent at the cookie</b>.</p>
<p>Wilbur then realized Phil wasn't around when Tommy was just a toddler he was away with technoblade because they need a cure or just a help for technoblade to control his voices leaving and neglecting him and Tommy.</p>
<p><b>The next scene was Phil trying to feed baby Tommy when the twins arrived "did you have a good day? " Phil asked "yeah " Wilbur said smiling "No" Technoblade said Wilbur slap him "shut up " Wilbur hissed " A good day? " Phil said looking at them "yes" Wilbur said smiling "no" Technoblade answer again Wilbur slapped him "I told you to take him to the backyard" Phil said Wilbur glare at him " I took him to the backyard! " Wilbur hissed "I tried to bury me alive" Technoblade said philza looked horrified Wilbur smiled then hit technoblade one more Tommy was left crying</b>.</p>
<p>"Did I ' hear them right Wilbur tried to bury the BLADE. " Tommy said he can't believe it " This technoblade seem to be afraid of Wilbur "  Phil chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <em>What Wilbur did what </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scarbur </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Killerbur</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoweak</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoscared</em>
</p>
<p>The voices have been awake by Wilbur trying to bury technoblade alive technoblade only groan how annoying chat is.</p>
<p>
  <b>Phil was getting ready to go outside when Tommy woke up Wilbur was looking at Tommy amazed how adorable he little brother can be "okay I'm going now" Phil said "cuddle! " Tommy called "what? " Phil said amused "cuddle papa " Tommy cried "aww of  course Bubba" Phil said hugging his youngest "wanna join too" Wilbur said Phil glared at him "ahh no problem I understand " Wilbur said. </b>
</p>
<p>"Awww that so sweet" Tubbo cooed "poor Wilbur Phil seem doesn't want to share Tommy" Puffy giggled "in this reality Tommy is the favorite child and it's rare for Tommy to be this clingy" Author giggled. Phil smiled maybe in other reality he did give Tommy the love he deserves.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I really want some pizza right now" Technoblade said Wilbur look at him "you know that won't give a shit what you want" Wilbur said "unless..., hey toms do you want pizza? " Wilbur asked looking at Tommy who only nodded his head "I would love some" The blonde said "well then tell dad you want some pizza for  dinner" Technoblade said already want to have a bite, "wait a minute, you guys using me again I don't have any profit in this" The six years old said "Tommy you could ask for a coke float or something" Technoblade offers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Dad techno said he want pizza" The six years old yelled down stairs</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"No we're having mac and cheese for dinner " Phil yelled back "you little piece of  -" Wilbur hissed "dad Wilbur tried to hit me" Tommy cried "Wilbur Don't you dare hit your brother or else" Phil said standing on the door way. </b>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>“</b>I hate this', Tommy is a fucking snitch” Wilbur grumbled.</p>
<p>The screen started to glitch author curse under her breath "I guess we need a little break" She sigh "I'm going to fix this problem" She grumbled. Getting her book.</p>
<p>"I will send you to you're sleeping quarters for the mean time" Author said snapping their finger everyone sent to the perspective rooms.</p>
<p>Author looked at her book her body froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>March. 01.2021</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> tommyinnit have died in the hands of dream.  the leader of the SMP snapped the teens neck after provoking the man. Tommy didn't have a fight against the older man. </em>
</p>
<p>Author didn't know what to do she can't believe what just happened "key keeper why did you let this happened" She mumbled wiping her tears.</p>
<p>They didn't know pair of red eyes have seen them broke down. <br/><br/><br/>Running to the corridor of the gold and white Castle author couldn't stop their tears why would keeper do this why would she kill the child they wanted to protect isn't supposed to end like this why would this happen.<br/></p>
<p>Ending at a room filled with books they screamed "Why, why would you let this happen why why Tommy! " They scream questioning their own creator's judgement why would they let this happen. </p>
<p><strong>"It's was bound to happen but don't worry spring about to come he will rose again</strong>" A powerful voice said but that's didn't comfort the pain author  felt the child hero didn't deserve it<strong>. </strong></p>
<p>“I failed him I failed to changed his fate'. Why can't I changed his fate I want to comfort him but I could only watch those children suffer so much” author cried. </p>
<p><strong>“why can't I changed the narrative</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to write a one-shot about Tommy ghost returning after dream killed him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hero dismay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone ready to have more angst </p><p>Tommy is dead canonically dead and they react to it. </p><p>Wilbur blame author and key! </p><p>Technoblade snapped sorta </p><p>2 sons down one to go</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone suggest any fluff or crack I'm good at writing angst but not those two I sucks with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want you to show them this ” her creator said making her astonished “you want them to see a child get brutally murdered by his abuser! ” She yelled “author don't you rise your voice at me” key sternly said like a child been scolded author didn't speak “do your assigned task they need to know this and don't worry we brought them here to stop things from getting worse, didn't we” key said making author smiled bitterly but she ready for the worse. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>(Spoiler : she isn't) </em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone was teleported back to their places with fresh energy from sleep and breakfast they were ready to face the new realities they needed to see. But can they face this.</p><p>“hello everyone I hope you all had perfect and comfort sleep” author said smiling at them “I have fixed the problem with the screen we can move to a very special and important reality” they said smiling technoblade looked at author he knows something is off how author act she was more anxious behind her facade.</p><p>“This is reality is from your timeline” author said pointing foolish “I will take Tommy with me this see something I don't want him to see” author said before the child could complain he was gone technoblade suspicious just been more confirm something is up he just know.</p><p>Everyone was tense when tommy was sent out last time something horrible happened to him awesamdude didn't quite like how he stomach just twisted. </p><p>World name : Final visit<br/>
Earth #<strike><em>06666634</em></strike>: loading....<br/>
Translation : Complete</p><p><b>“this is the last time I'm going to visit dream sam nook then everything will be just in the past” Tommy said smiling at sam who wear his 'sam nook' costume for Tommy. "That great Tommy wish the best " Sam said making the teen smile wider</b>.</p><p>"Awww Sam really loves Tommy" Hannah cooed.</p><p>"He really does " Foolish said he was watching Sam and Tommy talk to each other as he look at hotel.</p><p>
  <b>“Puffy!, how are you captain” Tommy greeted the lamb hybrid who just giggled how cute Tommy was “I'm good Tommy how are you ” puffy asked patting the teens blonde locks “I'm planning to visit dream for the last time then start of a new era for big innit hotel” Tommy said smacking puffy hand the elder woman just laugh and smiled “that's nice to know you making huge progress tommy” puffy compliment the teen who smiled. </b>
</p><p>“aww I really love there interaction with each other” author said puffy smiled maybe after this she will invite Tommy for a session.</p><p>Everyone seem to calm down maybe nothing bad gonna happened Karl and technoblade have a same thoughts something  is going to break this happy atmosphere any moment now.</p><p>“<b>I'm going to bind my wings for a moment I don't want dream to know about it” Tommy said as he fold his wings they were important to him a reminder of a new beginning it's what matters the most</b>.</p><p>“he really is coping with trauma in a very healthy way now” purpled said Tommy and him always been compared him being the American version of Tommy and Tommy being his British purpled wasn't always at the server seen his a bounty hunter and he need money to survive.</p><p>But he cherished the moments he have with everyone.</p><p><b>“ this is my last time here, I' I don't wanna” Tommy was still shaking a bit standing at the small room lava oozing out the entrance of the cell dream standing across the room. “but why” dream asked his mask was broken a bit letting others to see his green eyes “you're a villain pal, well I mean dream it's really hard see what your doing now, is like what you did in exile this is just exile man. I don't wanna know you I don't want to know you.” Tommy said shutting his eyes trying to remember his times with Sam and puffy remembering the outside and the new start</b>.</p><p>
  <b>"This is looking too bad right I mean you still remember when you know like we hung out and stuff” leaning at the lava for the heat Tommy look so trigger with “you throw my shit at a hole !, man I can't even stand on a creeper crater without trembling in fear! ” Tommy shouted at him  trembling the times when dream blew everything everything when flash back on lmanberg Doom's day</b>
</p><p>Everyone flinch in volunteer they didn't want to remember the TNT explosions and withers flying around.</p><p>“Tommy please be same bubba” Wilbur muttered. </p><p>"<b>it's was fuck you were fuck!, you almost killed tubbo! ” Tommy yelled there were at the bunker “I just wanted to bring the server together, have a big happy family” dream said dream was shown standing as sapnap and Greoge fight like puppies</b>.</p><p>Everyone was took sudden shock by that author rolled her eyes she knows dream will never be redeemable he doesn't deserve redemption. “that's bullshit you almost killed a child how the hell would you bring everyone when the all fear you! ” Charlie yelled he was new to the server but when he heard what dream did to Tommy and tubbo he knew dream deserve to rot at his cell.</p><p>“please calm down” author said Charlie only scoffed.</p><p>
  <b>“bring the server together, dream you tried killing me. You tried kill everyone loves one! ” Tommy said tubbo was shown bleeding then zoomed to dream eyes darkening. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“what the fuck, you're delusional” Tommy said calming himself he going out now he can't hear any of this anymore Sam nook is waiting for him at the hotel and puffy wanted to give him something too. </b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don't need to go through any of this stress anymore all right, i'm better than you so I'm done here you ruined my past dream but you won't ruin my future” Tommy said walking away from dream when explosions started off Tommy flinched dream smirked “Sam ! I want to go out now Sam! ” Tommy yelled he can't be stuck here it's was the last time. </b>
</p><p>“I know it this was something terrible” technoblade muttered everyone hold their breaths Tommy was stuck at the same room with his abuser. “if I remember if there security breach the visitor need to stay for seven days” foolish said making Wilbur clenched his fist his baby brother was stuck with his abuser for a week.</p><p>
  <b>“Sam Let me out please Sam!. ”</b>
</p><p><b>“Phil please Phil” Tommy scream he was scared he can't be stuck with dream here not for a week he can't</b> <b>Tommy crawled out toward the lava maybe someone can hear him</b></p><p>Phil heart dropped when Tommy screamed his name Tommy still find comfort and safety from after everything “Please tell me Sam fixed it quickly right Tommy is safe” tubbo said looking at author who looked away or just ignored him.</p><p><b>“if you wanna go out , let go out together I mean we can figure something out” dream offer to Tommy who shaked his head no</b>.</p><p>“why do I feel like if dream escape everyone would blame him for it” Charlie muttered “I hope fucking not ” Wilbur growled they can't just blame everything on his brother yes Tommy have flaws he a kid he doesn't know any better.</p><p>
  <b>&gt;Awesamdude whispere to you &lt;  Tommy you need to stay strong just for a week okay i would do my best to get you out there as fast I can</b>
</p><p><b>Tommy froze when he sees the message he took a deep breath and nodded he trust Sam he would take care of this and let him out “isn't this nice Tommy you and me for a week back to back ” dream said happiness was clear on his tone</b>.</p><p>“you fucking psychopath” tubbo growled.</p><p><b>Everything froze when the next scene was shown. “dream stop it, stop it dream ” Tommy pleaded he was on two hearts he can't die dream stopped Tommy didn't know but the words just spilled out his mouth “this revival book isn't real I seen Schlatt died I see his grave his gone dream you can't bring him back” Tommy hissed “then why don't you ask him yourself” dream said choking Tommy then he lost it started beating his face</b>.</p><p>“you monster” puffy screamed horrified how gruesome Tommy final life was taken by the same man who took his first and second“ he just a kid ” she screamed at dream.</p><p>“everyone please calm down, everyone please” author tried to calm everyone down Wilbur just glared at her “why would let us see this why! ” he asked “I'm sorry it's was an order I can't disobey ”  author said “But you know this would break everyone heart! ” Hannah said making author felt more guilt “isn't real seen your all still here you could change it so please forgive me ” author said as she disappeared in thin air.</p><p>Everyone was distorted by the future events Wilbur hugged tubbo who was crying so hard “Tommy died why  why him why can't we just have a normal life even for a short while” he cried niki hugged eret in pain she didn't and wouldn't never admitted it but she sees Tommy as her own brother now the teen was death again.</p><p>Technoblade didn't know but he unleashed his sword and pointed it at dream's neck “your a monster ” he growled.</p><p>“so are you ” dream stunted before technoblade couldn't stab dream his sword disappeared “hello everyone it's voice again please stand by for the next reality” Voice said teleporting sleeping Tommy back and everyone to their places.</p><p>Dream was tied in his chair. Author was other room crying “ I'm so sorry” they muttered.</p><p>“so anyone like fluff” voice joked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SAM NOOK IS WAITING BY THE HOTEL AND I WANT TO PUNT C! BBH INTO THE FUCKING SUN FOR CELEBRATING TOMMY  DEATH . </p><p>ANYWAY I'M CRYING WATCHING RANBOO STREAM I CAN'T TAKE THIS TOO MUCH LORE RIGHT NOW PLEASE I WANT THERAPY ARC WITH MY CHILD HERO NOT GHOST ARC!.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You and I together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cottage Core run away AU </p><p>Clingy duo for cottage core au fuck the adults we have therapy now. </p><p>Phil might regret doing something to tubbo bee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY BOI IS BACK HE REVIVED BECAUSE HE CARRIES THE SMP IN HIS BACK AND TRAUMA .<br/>FIGHT ME IF I'M WRONG </p><p>HIM AND RANBOO ARE FUCKING KILLING THIS ROLEPLAY KUDOS TO THEM </p><p>MY PROTECTIVE WILBUR IS GONE HE INSANE IN CANON SO YEAH BYEE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“this going to be very sweet reality ” voice said making everyone have trust issues about it.</p><p>World name : Let's run away<br/>Earth #000995: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Small lamps dot a small pocket of life on a great green mountain Valley . The hottest night of the summer. Tommy can see the stars every time he looks up to check that his best friend is succeeding in his assigned task. Not in a million years would he ever have imagined taking a life style like this away from the violence and harm just living like a Normal teen can “Tommy can you help me please” tubbo who had his hair into a bun both teens have let their hair grow long so they can put it into bun's or long ponytail</b>. </p>
  <p>“this is calming sight to see the two kids having peaceful life, I love this” puffy said smiling.</p>
  <p>“this happened when Tommy and tubbo decided to run away from the war between manberg and pogtopia” Voice said.</p>
  <p>“so they selfishly run away from helping their friends and have a peaceful life at the mountain” dream stunted making puffy glare at him “can you please just shut the fuck up, yes they Choose to be selfish for once and be kids so now shut up" Puffy hissed like a cat at dream.</p>
  <p>Everyone seem to understand if they run away the war between manberg and pogtopia was so damaging. “so we really took the chance I'm glad ” Tommy said fully awake now..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Tommy finishes his glass of Orange juice. He looked at the field of wheat and other Vegetables they planted for food and selling them at the small village away from their small farm. Tubbo who was carrying basket of vegetables grinning proudly. “We seem to have a lot of income to come because of this.” tubbo gigged making Tommy smile</b>.</p>
  <p>“I'm glad to see them happy and being kids they should be” Phil said technoblade nodded in agreement.<br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He offers his hand to tubbo, who takes it and follows him inside; tubbo’s sandals tapping the stone steps, Tommy’s bare feet almost silent. They both smiled at each other carrying the basket full of fresh vegetables. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Light blue misty morning. The shoots are shucked and trimmed and rinsed in the mountain stream, now boiling in a huge iron kettle ready for tea, freshly cooked bacon and eggs were places delicious and delightfully at red and green plates. Room was filled with daisy making its so refreshing to see. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The oven room still smells like all of it. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The tea boil. Tommy mixes a few pieces with sugar in a wooden bowl next to tubbo  by the window. This close, he can smell the roses climbing along the sides. He can hear the freshly-sheared sheep calling to each other from beyond the garden walls. He can feel the warm brush of Tubbo’s hand across his back; he smiled at his best friend. </b>
  </p>
</div><p>“<b>it's been a year now Tommy do you think everyone safe back home?” Tubbo asked Tommy shaked his head “I don't know but I hope they are” the blonde said they left the Smp to start a new life away from wars and conflict they both know it's was selfish of them to run away but they don't want to lost their final lives fighting wars for adults. </b></p><p>Like an arrow with poison everyone that been or witnessed the wars both teen fought and lose well except for a certain puppetry who just waiting to move the news piece of this chess game.</p><p>“this next scene is after they build and found the valley ” Voice said ranboo couldn't help but feel bit jealousy he wanted a life like that too with his older sister. Ranboo glance at niki who was angry at him because he betrayed her trust because he was a ' 'spy '.  <em>‘ Why can't I have that too , ’</em> he thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>It’s going to be fun! We own a cottage now! Look at this place! It’s a fairy’s dream.” tubbo said jumping how beautiful the cottage looks Tommy  grumbles. “Oh come on, I know you like to nap but you’re telling me this place isn’t perfect? That you can’t see us... well, <em>me</em>, baking bread here? We could get <em>bees </em>.” </strong>
  </p>
  <p>“tubbo and his bees” ranboo joked rolling his eyes “my bees died because of the Withers, phil spawned one on my bee house” tubbo cried “don't worry when we get back we avenge your bees even means spawning 64  Withers just to kill philza ” Tommy said he didn't really about what he was saying just to stop his Best friend to cry then he will do it, “Wait really?, we could get revenge” tubbo said smiling his eyes scream for revenge for his bees.</p>
  <p>Everyone look petrified technoblade was question his own bloodlust because of tubbo philza the Immortal avvian seem to finally had his death by 64 Withers because he killed tubbo's bees.</p>
  <p>“Voice can you give me eleven stack  of Withers skulls please, and twelve soul sand” tubbo said smiling when his inventory was filled with the asked good. “did you really give him those ” Wilbur screamed “I was order to give anything you ask and I don't think it's bad if you need to get pay back” Voice said.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>“I don't think that a good idea, I mean 64 isn't that bit too much” Bad said “No they should have the blood of their murder blood for the bees! ” tubbo said looking at bad eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“No bees.” </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>“yet, we need to get them first” </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Okay no bees from now , but this place is perfect. I know you love it too.” He says through a pout, reaching for Tommy ’s hands. “We some food with us... let’s have a picnic in the garden. The weather is perfect for it. Please?”  </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy can’t help but smile when he looks at Tubbo’s face, always so bright, always seeing the good in things </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Okay, yeah.” He says softly, making tubbo jump up and down on the spot like an excited Dog. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“We have bread and jam and fruit and honey and </b> <em> <b>cheese</b> </em> <b>oh this is going to be great.” Tubbo disappears in an instant, and begins busying himself with collecting everything he mentioned, a new vigour in him at the thought of a picnic. </b></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Tommy , however, stays where he is. He looks out the window, golden light casting through the panes of glass, small shadows cutting through in the shapes of the rich, The stone steps nearly concealed in grass, the small animal farm in front of their huge field the various bushes flush with sweet berries, the small and ever-present brook that runs alongside the grassy knolls that the land was abundant with. It was all perfect, and it was </b> <em> <b>theirs </b> </em> <b>.  </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>He realised that for the first time in a long time, he was still. Completely still; and away from the chaos , the world was still too.He was perfectly still. It was something he had forgotten how to be, constantly moving, constantly doing something to fill every moment and avoid the oppressive, perpetual noise in his head.  </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Yet, since he’d put down that final box, his mind had been quiet, peaceful.  </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tubbo had slipped away, collecting plates and blankets and food for them, waiting to arrange it in their flourishing garden. Suddenly reappearing to ask,</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Tommy , are you coming?” He calls, peeking around the white wooden door in the kitchen, eyes expectant and glittering brightly. Tommy smiles, his heart fluttering at his best friend's innocent yet deadly personality.</p>
  <p>Everyone just seem so peaceful watching it they decided to be silent and watch this small amount of fluff  they might received all session. They hope not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>He finally steps outside, following tubbo, feeling the warmth of the sun settling into the afternoon, making the whole world look resplendent and rosy, and so beautiful. As beautiful as the gentle breeze tousled grass was, nothing could ever compare to Soonyoung, the most beautiful creation he had ever laid eyes on. Though, sitting on that blue blanket, carefully arranging food and making sure to leave enough room for Tommy to sit too, it was perfect</b>.</p>
  <p>Tubbo and Tommy felt bitter sweet about this reality sweet because it's was nice to see them away from everything SMP is and bitter because they didn't did this. They didn't choose to become selfish.</p>
  <p>Author smiled looking how they all react some where happy some where bitter sweet reaction. <em>‘ knowing key she really tried her best to find this one</em>’ they thought knowing how much the guardian bother to see happy and innocent reality turn into very angst and bitter one.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He sits down eventually, Tubbo still busy making everything perfect, leaving Tommy  wondering how he prepared it all so fast, or if he was really stood in the hallway for that long. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Let’s eat! I’m so hungry and this looks so good,” Tubbo mumbles. “But what do I start with? I brought too much food out I can’t pick oh n-” </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Before he could finish, Tommy picks up a strawberry, red and ripe, and pushes it into Tubbo’s open mouth, silencing him completely</b>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“<b>Start with that.” Tommy tells him, a goofy grin painted across his lips. the teen lets out a satisfied hum, the strawberry so sweet it borders on nectar, "I wish we stay like this forever” Tommy said smiling</b>.</p>
  <p>“you should smile more tommy” puffy said tommy nodded blushing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The breeze was perfect, ever so slightly tousling their hair, kissing their skin, and despite the gently shifting breath of air that was passing by, Tommy felt still. He felt at peace. He let himself close his eyes for a moment, letting the sun touch his face, before his stillness was interrupted by a small foreign object being poked between his lips, and the noise of a giggling Tubbo.its a grape quickly spit it out he hate grapes. </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>“hey don't waste food! ”tubbo scolded. </b>
  </p>
  <p><b>“really a grape you know I hate it” Tommy yelled making tubbo laugh harder “yeah I know... ” tubbo wheezed still laughing</b>. <b>Both teens had fun first day on their cottage life.</b></p>
  <p>“now that was over, Tommy help me set five Withers ” tubbo said sharing few of his Withers skulls and soul sands. “TUBBO NO” everyone in the room yelled except clingy duo</p>
  <p>“BLOOD FOR THE BEES!” Tubbo screamed spawning the first Withers they expect it to attack everyone but it's was just looking at Phil like a prey “this seem different Withers ,what is happening ” fundy asked author appeared “that's a special Withers just for Phil for killing the bees” author said.</p>
  <p>“I'm going to sent you into a different room for this, don't wanna ruin the room” author said sending everyone expect dream who was left tied “I have someone for you ” she giggled snapping her finger she send dream into a dream he would never forget.</p>
  <p>“mamacita! ” a familiar Mexican yelled.</p>
  <p>“everything  will be fine now” author giggled knowing Tommy was revived at the canonical reality but she hope the best for the child hero's quest.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BLOOD FOR THE BEES AVENGED THE BEES </p><p>PLEASE SPAM IT FOUR TIMES</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jumping too high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extreme jumping mod join the game bitches! </p><p>Here another crack universe because the next update your up on a ride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys wanna chat and suggest things please my discord is open  ✙_Red_madness_✙ #5609!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Commentary"<br/>'Thoughts'</p><p><b>"AU Dialogue" </b><br/><b>'</b><em><b>Thought</b></em>'</p><p>“you shouldn't have spawned the Withers on  my bees Phil ” tubbo said spawning five more Withers “Tubbo please spare me I don't want to die yet! ” phil pleaded trying to take one down “you could take them down I will spawn more phil I won't stop until my bees spirit are satisfied! ” tubbo said as the Withers chased the avvian. “did you say it's follow and try to kill anyone you want it to be it's target” Tommy said author nodded “yes that very true ” author said making Tommy grin “oh technoblade do you know the feeling getting blown up by seven Withers” Tommy asked. Technoblade looked at Tommy  “do it Tommy for lmanburg” quackity yelled cheering the teen on “you know that would just be a waste that won't kill me” techno said smirking “seven isn't enough then triple it” Tommy said. “tommy no! ” Wilbur said shaking his head “Aww your such an ass Wilbur” quackity booed</p><p>
  <b>&gt;Ph1lza was blown by wither  &lt;</b>
</p><p>Phil quickly respawn tubbo wasn't satisfied even though it's the twenty- time the man died author said they wouldn't lost their life here so they will just respawn  until they leave the palace.</p><p>Meanwhile dream was having the greatest time of his life who I was joking he having the worst part of his life MD more know as Mexican dream  now trapped inside of his own dream how ironic. “mamacita you become more sexy eh ” MD flirted I forgot to mention he was stuck to be girl dream and it's torture.</p><p>“okay everyone please settle down resume our session” author said snapping her fingers everyone was back well except for dream who was sent to his sleeping quarters for the meantime. “What the fuck!, schlatt " Wilbur growled the ram hybrid soaked him with beer “sorry didn't see you there, ” schlatt snicker “you mother fucker” Wilbur yelled strangling the ram.</p><p>Author sighed and snapped her fingers “dear ender” she mumbles she still need more patiences.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>For the past ten minutes Wilbur was glaring at Schlatt who couldn't careless if the brunette keeps glaring at him.</p><p><em>'Why do he have to be here this fucking lame excuse of a ram</em>' Wilbur thought angrily.</p><p>"Take a picture it will last longer" Schlatt said making others roll their eyes on the ex- tyrant.</p><p>
  <b> <em>World name : Jumping too high </em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Earth #0009934: loading....</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Translation : Complete</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Philza</b> <b> shown with Wilbur both watching as Tommy and </b> <b>quackity</b> <b> jump very high in the sky "so Phil I have this insurance for you do you ever feel harassed by those two" Wilbur said pointing at the other two " So you give your things then it any of them </b> <b>harasse</b> <b> you I will pay out some of your things" Wilbur said smiling at </b> <b>philza</b> <b> who look utterly confused. </b></p><p>"This isn't good Wilbur planning something fuck up again" Tommy said shaking his head.</p><p>"So they can jump really high" Tubbo said "yeah that basically it" Author said popcorn in her hand.</p><p><b>"Wait is the insurance again? " Phil asked Wilbur already jumped away from him "I just got robbed" Phil said standing "the plan is simple" </b><b>Quackity</b><b> appeared looking like the joker "we commit taxes fraud " </b><b>Quackity</b><b> said Phil laughed runs away </b><b>quackity</b><b> keeps repeating the plan is simple</b>.</p><p>"Quackity lost it" Charlie said eating a hotdog as they watch quackity torment Phil "I feel bad for my other self " Phil muttered quackity look at the hardcore survivalist "what the problem with me changing" Quackity said changing his appearance to look like Philza "Oh god stop please" Phil said laughed.</p><p><b>"Phil where's Wilbur " Tommy called "probably steal other person's shit  cause he just stole mine" </b><b>Philza</b><b> said crafting a axe "you can't </b><b>harasse</b><b> me anymore if you </b><b>harasse</b> <b>me you going to get fucked up" Tommy said</b> <b>philza</b> <b>look at him "he told me you wouldn't avail to</b> <b>harasse</b><b> me " Tommy and </b><b>philza</b><b> look at each other</b><b><em> 'that piece of shit</em></b><b>' the two blondes thought</b>.</p><p><b>Quackity</b> <b> appeared "that plan is simple" </b> <b>Quackity</b> <b> said "what the fuck the joker is here" Tommy yelled "we commit taxes fraud" </b> <b>Quackity</b> <b> said staring at Tommy eyes the teen look uncomfortable but smile at him "I didn't know batman was blonde, I didn't know the batman was a little bitch " </b> <b>Quackity</b> <b> said triggering the blonde "I'm not bitch I could fucking fist fight you right now bitch " Tommy said pushing </b> <b>quackity</b> <b>. "I'll beat your arsenal game" Tommy said ready to throw punches</b> <b>. </b></p><p>"Tommy you couldn't just leave him be if you punch him he will just be more annoying" Wilbur said, "yeah I'm not annoying I'm the most talented and amazing person you could have met" Quackity said posing. "Shut the fuck up" Schlatt muttered making Charlie laugh.</p><p><b>Phil was back at the village when he sees Wilbur "oh I see him the thieving little shit" Phil said jumping to Wilbur "Wilbur give my shit back you " Phil didn't finished his words cause Wilbur always jumped away "helm &amp; cock insurance don't offer refunds" Wilbur said running away from Phil Phil who was just laughing his angry</b>.</p><p><b>Tommy appeared standing next to Wilbur "I'm getting harassed by Phil so can I get my things back please" Tommy said "oh okay here it is" Wilbur said giving Tommy snowballs then run away </b><b>philza</b><b> look at Tommy "I say we fucking kill him now" </b><b>Philza</b><b> said "so we fucking kill him then, Oi Wilbur do you what happened if you don't show up in the arsenal game" Tommy yelled jumping twenty blocks high when he landed </b><b>quackity</b><b> was now a </b><b>wwe</b><b>restler</b><b> "do you wanna join the WWE brother" </b><b>Quackity</b><b> said joining Tommy as he chased his brother down</b>.</p><p>"<b>Tommy listened </b><b>philza</b><b> trying to fool you! " Wilbur said stopping running Tommy look at him suspiciously "using his old man tricks" Wilbur reason they could hear </b><b>philza</b><b> shouting no. </b></p><p>"Now you're manipulating Tommy that's bad Wilbur" Schlatt said Tommy shiver remembering the pogtopia and Wilbur being crazy.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up" Wilbur growled.</p><p><b>"Phil are you lying to me" Tommy said "he have my stuff too he have my shit so we both need to" Phil made a cutting his head motion Wilbur know turning Tommy against Phil didn't work </b><b>sprited</b> <b>start running "hey Wilbur!, hey Wilbur you fucked up big man " Tommy yelled jumping</b> <b>fourthy</b><b> blocks high then hitting Wilbur cause a lot of damage</b>.</p><p>"How could you turn against me" Wilbur said looking at Tommy.</p><p>"bitch you stole my things" Tommy hissed.</p><p><b>"oh fuck that caused a lot of damage" Wilbur scream running faster "you bitch!come back here Wilbur " Tommy screamed</b>.</p><p>“Oh shit feral Tommy is the worst Tommy” Tubbo said seeing his best friend counter part. “He going to die” Skeppy said laughing so hard.</p><p>"<b>Tommy listen to me Phil is using you cause he knows I'm younger and better than him " Wilbur said Tommy didn't listen and hit him with his axe "look at me in the eye Wilbur" Tommy yelled Wilbur look at him then </b><b>quackity</b><b> appeared "do you want to join WWE brother" He asked "why hulk Hogan is here" Tommy asked. </b></p><p>"Quackity having so many characters it's going to be identiy crisis" Karl laughed his fiance really sometimes do things too stupidly.</p><p><b>"I know your axe is hungry for blood I'm not the best option " Wilbur said gesturing </b><b>quackity</b><b> then Phil landed behind him hitting him with his axe Wilbur screamed</b>.</p><p><b>"Wilbur are you jump impotent" Tommy asked "no I'm not " Wilbur said shaking his head "do you want me to get a therapist" Tommy said "no Tommy I don't need therapy" Wilbur said </b> <b>quackity</b> <b> appeared his dark </b> <b>vather</b> <b> appearance "I'm your therapist Wilbur" </b> <b>Quackity</b> <b> said very deep voice "Tommy I told you I don't need therapy!, see I'm going great now" Wilbur said jumping very high again. </b></p><p><b>"Do I have to sleep I don't feel sleepy" Tommy said looking at other three who laying at their own beds "go to bed Tommy " Phil sternly said </b> <b>" the child keeps screaming don't let me fucking sleep” quackity yelled</b></p><p>"Oh god Tommy just fucking sleep! " Quackity yelled "Language!." Bad yelled its the first language they heard from the demon.</p><p><b>They were in the end Phil putting bed and damaging the dragon while the other three cheers on “PHILZA MINECRAFT POPPING OFF” tommy cheered then Phil get yeeted and died respawning philza laughed “popping off then died” he laughed “oh no were on our own now guys” tommy said seeing his dad died quackity placed the last bed and killed the dragon “I killed it!, I lost my virginity to the dragon” quackity cheered “don't, stop saying that” tommy complained</b>.</p><p>“what did he defeats a ender dragon!, ya big Q popping off” fundy cheered.</p><p>That was two reality break from angst.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please suggest more crack head vibes video and tubbo avenge his bees. </p><p>Foolish had his lore now I'm excited for Hannah and Charlie's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Phoenix of the pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2b2t Au tommy! - and a headcanon in my part</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from one of the chapters of  Two Tools To His Name<br/>The_Crawling_Chaos check them out because its a great story to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Back the the room filled with books keeper was trying to call someone they had so much trust on “I wish your doing fine little one” the spirit said. </p>
</div><p><br/>Keeper doesn't have any solid appearance she was like a spirit she was a form of light and even life</p><p>She was presented to the one who fix errors around the library of life. She been around millennials  she been trying and keeping the everything in control but when dream showed up chaos arises and the fact Storykeeper was awaken by it makes such danger for the existence of everybeing in the Multiverse.</p><p>She tried getting rid of the error but he became and grow stronger held his own power to create his own reality but he needs the Storykeeper's knowledge and skills for him to get everything he had crave for keeper tried her best to keep Karl from trailing of the path he need to find the library before dream find him first<em>. ‘ they been hurt that means </em><em>storykeeper's</em><em> abilities need to be open sooner, because if we're too late everything will crumble</em>’ keeper thought in her hands was the main stream, the connection of everything and everyone “It's time for Karl to find his way home” she thought placing the purple and green book at her pouch.</p><p>Author didn't know why but they felt sick and their inside seem to get twisted as they look over to the chid hero they adore so much. ‘be careful my little sunflower ’ she thought forcing a smile she clapped her hands getting everyone attention.</p><p>“Let's start, this very interesting reality almost connected to yours it might reveal secret you didn't know ” author said making everyone curious yet worried.</p><p>World name : Anarchy champion<br/>Earth #000995: loading....<br/>Translation : Complete</p><p>“this seem to be technoblade ” niki guess seen everyone know technoblade is an anarchist tommy eyes went wide <em>‘you gotta to be fucking me</em>’ he thought looks at author who had a smile in her face, <em>“fuck this shit</em>” he grumbled maybe it's time everyone know his secret and the pit.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>T</b>
    <b>ommy</b>
    <b> was shown looking over distance   started seeing the lava casts tommy seem to appear younger than fourteen year's old he had a red and black bag pack with him and seem to be traveling quite a while now</b>
    <b>. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>A template show “runaway from home ”</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>“is this that time tommy ran away” Phil asked looking at Wilbur tommy runaway from home when Phil take the twins with him.</p><p>“it's seems so” Wilbur said kinda worried about his little brother “I know those cobblestones, tommy is at the fucking 2b2t server ” jack exclaim making the teen groan he swear he going to take Jack's last canon life.</p><p>Everyone gasped tommy had been at that server it's well-known to be the most dangerous and oldest anarchy server in the history that place was dangerous even Philza doesn't like that place when he tried to get a base there everyone doesn't have a fuck about anything they would hunt you down and sale you as slaves phil couldn't believe his youngest had to go there.</p><p>
  <b>They stood grand and terrifying over him, casting great shadows that blanketed the desolate land. Made purely of cobblestone, they looked quite imposing</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“now to survive this fucking place” tommy whispered to himself as he run toward the nearest nether Portal tommy almost fall at the lava the nether looked like mess obsidian everywhere and they seem to build like bridges, there no life here too silence no ghast crying or </b><b>piglins</b><b> to see,“This is fucking cool” the teen Gasped amazed by it then an explosion not far from him was heard</b> . </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“tommy don't go there” Wilbur hissed he knew the tommy in screen wouldn't hear hear him but he was worried tommy smiled remembering this quite well. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>What he saw was truly baffling. Two figures in full enchanted diamond </b><b>armor</b><b> and </b><b>elytra</b><b> wings were battling in the wastes of one of the lava casts. They both were placing obsidian blocks and...some sort of floating block on top of them. With one well placed punch, the floating thing would burst into a huge explosion that hurt the other combatant. Neither used traditional weapons like swords and axes, they only seemed to use the block combat. It did appear to be effective though, having a devastating effect on the figure closest to the explosion</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>“those are end crystal those are most limited item how the hell, what the hell are they doing wasting such priceless item! ” Eret exclaimed “they give that like candy in 2b2t trust me that not just it” Tommy said can't wait to get busted being the well known Phoenix ,he can't wait they're reaction how those people give most op items like candies. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tommy's family seem to get weaker how the hell did their youngest member survive a place like this?. Other teen looked at their friend Tommy been in something like this how much trauma does this kid had. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dream been silent for quite a while now growled this is why he needed to get rid of Tommy he just had this thing with him that encourage others to be like him. The damn kid killed an admin someone who had the power similar to a God. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eventually one of them started to break down. They were slower to place their obsidian down, and couldn’t get as many hits off. Their screams rang out across the battlefield, as a shard of shrapnel finally managed to pierce their heavily enchanted </b>
    <b>armor</b>
    <b>. This opening was just enough for the other to take advantage. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> The victor began shouting something. Tommy was too far away to hear, but it sounded smug. The defeated warrior spat something back at him, and raised an object above his head. The victor yelled in rage and dashed towards him. He was too late however, as the bottle broke around the injured one. It turned out that he was holding a pot of invisibility.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>And then he was gone, disappeared into thin air. After a few moments of frantically swinging at the dead air, the victor seemed to give up. His opponent was gone, and he had virtually no way of finishing him now.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>As he turned to fly off, an axe dug into his back.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone winced at that. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Tommy couldn’t see the guy’s face, but he could hear the guttural howl that erupted from him. He fell to the ground, and then vanished into a puff of smoke. He would respawn at his bed, without any of his beloved items. The newly crowned victor picked up what he wanted from the stuff left behind, and then blasted off from the murder site without much pomp and circumstance. Like it was something he did everyday</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tommy was some-what amazed and petrified what he just witnessed if he wants to survive he need to find a ally and maybe he could learn to be one of the most powerful. Then Tommy joined the pit a competition between people of this server if you win our opponent </b>
  <b>shulker</b>
  
  <b>boxes</b>
  <b> will be yours to keep , Tommy had one a black </b>
  <b>shulker</b>
  <b> and it's was filled with a stack of God apple something he learn was so rare to have five totem of undying. Tommy </b>
  <b>Learned</b>
  <b> how to kill and be ruthless as he can be he earned the title of Phoenix when he earned his first </b>
  <b>Elytra</b>
  <b> that been </b>
  <b>customised</b>
  <b> to be toned </b>
  <b>similar to </b>
  <b>  lava Cubes. </b>
</p><p>“they give those like candies, I honestly love Red and orange shulker, they just had the best items in them ” Tommy said remembering his days on 2b2t.</p><p>“you had an Elytra! ; that's unfair it's customized too” Wilbur exclaim he didn't experience to fly not until he was twenty when he had one and Tommy was barely fourteen when he had one and it was customised.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He smirked at the Skinny newbie cowering in front of him. He had been picked up off the highway like Tommy had been, but that made no difference now. He was still a newbie, fresh meat to the land, and it was only natural that Tommy give him his initiation proper. No newbie was safe, they all had to go through the ring of fire like the rest of them. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“that just unfair, he seem so young like you Tommy ” puffy said Tommy Shake his head “that server doesn't have any rules it's anarchy server no rules, only thing you could do is be ruthless and don't show any weakness. This is better than to be sale off as slave ” Tommy said growled when he remembered he helped deo escape those thugs who wanted him to sale him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone was shocked except for Schlatt and Phil they both know how fucked that place can be “it's either to kill or to be killed. ” Tommy said remembering his scars from those fight. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>That was the first lesson Tommy was taught by the older folk he encountered in the Fight Club. Newbies had to be forged in hell and brimstone to be truly ready for the journey that awaited them. The strong survived, and the weak perished under the strong’s boot. After months in the Club, Tommy knew that lesson well. He had it </b>
    <b>memorised</b>
    <b>, and now he was putting it into practice once more.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Come on Newbie, </b>
    <em>
      <b>hit me! </b>
    </em>
    <b>You can do it!” Tommy taunted the poor newbie. He waved his Totem in the air wildly, uncaring that he was flagrantly disrespecting the </b>
    <b>magikal</b>
    
    <b>artifact</b>
    <b> that was keeping him alive in the face of death. It was simply a tool to be used, nothing more.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Technoblade couldn't believe Tommy had lasted in the most oldest server he look so young to know anything.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“Cowards don’t get the </b>
    <b>shulker</b>
    <b> box, Newbie!”</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>At this, the crowd went wild. They loved Tommy’s sharp tongue and boiling wit. He was their mouthpiece, and they couldn’t get enough</b>. <b>Tommy smiled when the voice in his head started to awake their lust for blood. </b></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>BLOOD FOR THE PHOENIX</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>NEW MEAT END HIM TOMMY</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>SKULL FOR THE SKULL THRONE </em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>BLOOD </em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>DEATH</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>DEATH</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>DEATH</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone looked at Tommy “you had voices in your head!” Wilbur said grabbing Tommy who only nodded “they helped me so much and they're not that dangerous ” Tommy lied between his teeth his voice something different from technoblade's they were born with him they were his family family he had when everyone abandoned him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Author smirked they will know everything about Tommy how much powerful and a genuis he really is more than he show. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I will give you four to talk later on” author said smiling at them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>People chanting Phoenix some or the crowd pitted the Poor newbie  it's was just his bad luck to be matched with Tommy the people of 2b2t respect and even worship him Tommy was ruthless and always a blood bath he in the pit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“what the fuck someone like 'ya doing someplace like this, your a fucking excuse of a baby ” Tommy laughed as his opponent growled “you shouldn't have stayed here or even tried to join the pit,".</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy was done waiting. He threw a punch at the newbie, which was dodged. He laughed and threw another, which landed. Another and another came at the newbie; some were blocked and some were not. It was pathetic, truly. The new kid couldn’t even muster up the courage to yell or scream in rage. He only cried in terror. Tommy held his axe on his hand </b>
    <b>With one swing the newbie's head went flying toward the chained walls of the pit. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The audience let out chanted his title as he flew up taking his opponent </b>
    <b>shulker</b>
    <b>. </b>
    <b>Tommy’s bloodlust wasn’t satisfied It wasn’t even quenched when the crowd roared their approval and shouted his name in reverence.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> He wanted something exciting. Something challenging. He wanted to shed worthy blood, not just face off against some newbies that barely knew how to count to ten and hold an axe properly. He could tell that the crowd was also feeling this way, considering the bloodthirsty screams were less intense than they usually were.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b> “that was fucking short it's was kinda boring seem like we need a new challenge ,”a familiar shaded man said </b><b>timedeo</b><b> Tommy's most loyal ally and like brother “I had more fucking things to do than fight a newbie </b><b>deo</b><b>, here take it” Tommy said throwing his prize at </b><b>deo</b><b> “thanks, Tommy ” </b><b>deo</b><b> said smiling</b>.</p>
</div><p><br/>“you told me you met timedeo in a server but I didn't know like this server, this explain a lot how he kill will  anyone he sees as a threat” Tubbo said now know how those two met.Wilbur Phil and technoblade both could agree the four of them being in Earth SMP.</p><p>
  <b>Tommy faced newbie for almost six months making the voice in his head crave for blood so he find something to help them music </b>
  <b>dics</b>
  <b> he got </b>
  <b>pigstep</b>
  <b> from one of his fight when he played the </b>
  <b>dics</b>
  <b> when the voices want to go to rampage they would calm down Tommy </b>
  <b>learned</b>
  <b> he only needed music to calm their lust to kill. </b>
</p><p>Everyone now understand why Tommy had his disks if dream had his disks then everyone look at Tommy fear and worries how long can tommy contain the bloodlust now they think what could happen if they been fighting till now for lmanburg . Technoblade couldn't believe how long till Tommy give in he look at his father who clearly looked so worried for their youngest.</p><p>“don't worry, I'm not going to kill you all, I'm not that cruel and I had great relations with my voices like my second best friend in this world so it's fine" Tommy said chat isn't that ruthless even though they want to kill everyone when they hurt Tommy so much but the teen always had his way not let them kill his so called friends.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>His new opponent was a sight to beyond</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>It was </b><b>SalC1</b><b>, an old timer of not just the Fit , but the land itself. This was one of the older players that Time </b><b>deo</b><b> had warned him about so long ago. He was one of the most skilled, most prominent Independents that anyone had ever seen; the man basically constituted his own faction, even though he did belong to a number of smaller player groups. So, Tommy was understandably nervous. Being challenged by the likes of him was an </b><b>honor</b><b> so high it was unreal</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>He had to perform at the best of his ability. He had to show everyone that he was the ruler of this ring, the Newbie Killer, </b>
    <em>
      <b>the Phoenix</b>
    </em>
    <em> .</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Forceken</b>
    <b> the owner of the pit did his usual speech, announcing the combatants and snarling in glee as the rest of the crowd cheered for their chosen participant. Most of them had shown their support for Tommy, raising their swords for him and screaming</b>
    <em>
      <b> “Phoenix ” “Demon of the Pit!” “Newbie Killer!”</b>
    </em>
    <b> and anything and everything else they could think of.</b>
    <em>
      <b> “No mercy!” “Eat his heart!” “Reap his soul</b>
    </em>
    <em>!”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Do they fucking see you as a god” quackity asked seeing how those people react “Well they kinda, maybe slightly would kill someone in my name ” Tommy said remembered the times people hang or even cut newbies that mention his name but accident. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>But despite all this overwhelming support for the blonde fighter , there were still some cheers for </b>
    <b>SalC1</b>
    <b>. He was an older player, after all. He would always command some loyalty from the other old ones who weren’t ready to let go of the past. One of these Sal supporters looked Tommy dead in the eye. He crossed his arms in curiosity and studied Tommy like he was an oddity to be examined in a museum.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Tommy broke the eye contact. He wasn’t interested in some barbarous old one and his contemptuous glare. He was invested in the fight that was before him</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>The two combatants circled each other like predators out in the wild</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“You know, I’ve heard of you. Word is starting to get out about you, </b><b>TommyInnit</b><b>. People are hearing of your many triumphs in the Fight Club, and some consider you to be a hero. Doing the Devil’s holy work, eradicating the Newbie players before they can overwhelm our world</b>.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>He contemplated this. It was a compliment, oddly. He expected Sal to try and disarm him with insults or jeers, but no. Instead he was regaling him with glorious stories of his own victories</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“<b>Others want to meet you. Induct you into their factions. Have you as a front liner in their own personal turf wars. A general in their armies</b>.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Now that came as a shock. Older players wanted him in their territory? They had actually heard of his work and considered him in such high regard that they were willing to invite him into their fold? Really</b>?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>“I am here to warn you. Fame in this land is not necessarily always a good thing. You will be hunted down, and eventually you will be faced with an offer you cannot refuse. You will join with a faction, and be consumed by the monsters surrounding you. They will influence you, and you will become just like them, whether you want to or not. What if you become a slaver, whipping New players in camps until they bleed out without a Totem to save them? What if you become a griefer, roaming the land like a vengeful poltergeist with an unending lust for destruction?”</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Phil and Sam didn't know but they wanted Tommy to get away from those faction they hoped he did.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy’s pride turned to wild fire inside his heart.</b>
    <b> If he wanted to survive he need that power. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>‘geez I sound so power -hungry</em>' tommy thought watching his on screen counterpart. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>“What if you join a death cult of fanatical devotees? Will you spill your own blood over and over for their wishes and your own religious </b><b>fervor</b><b>? What will you do, when you are inevitably faced with an offer you can’t refuse? </b><em><b>What then,</b></em><b>TommyInnit</b><b>? You are already called the Phoenix  now, imagine what you will be called later</b>.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>SalC1</b>
    <b>’s words just built you the adrenaline out of Tommy’s body. The voices seem to want him to join those faction to become powerful than ever. Tommy was so distracted by chat he didn't noticed </b>
    <br/>
    <b>Sal attack him. </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Everyone was tense would Tommy win they hoped so.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Sal’s fists were hard and heavy, and they pounded Tommy’s body in all the wrong ways. He ducked and dodged expertly out of the way, but it was hard to launch a counter attack. He had studied Tommy’s fighting style clearly, and he knew every move before he made it. Shit</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>One of Tommy’s punches landed, and it drew blood from Sal’s mouth. He grinned and spat the coppery substance out. His teeth and cheeks were covered in the red stuff, and it stirred something darkly primeval within Tommy. Techno would’ve called it the Blood God’s blessing</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>With an enormous burst of strength, Tommy lunged at Sal and clawed ferociously. His nails had grown wildly out of control since he had run away, and now they resembled talons. He used them as if they were blades and sliced at Sal’s exposed arms</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Blood spattered onto Tommy as he successfully pierced Sal’s skin. He distantly heard the </b><b>onlooking</b><b> crowd voice their deafening approval, but even that sounded so far away. He was zeroed in on the man before him, trying to block out his horrible, poisonous words</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Sal attempted to wipe the blood off his face, but only smeared more onto it. His knuckles were covered in the red stuff, and not even his Totem was free of it. They both were embroiled so deep in combat that they didn’t care about anything else; the only thing that mattered now was the death of the other</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>For all of </b><b>SalC1</b><b>’s postering and self-righteous statements earlier, he sure was looking like every bit the demon he had warned Tommy about. Malevolence glittered behind his eyes, and predatory zeal was evident across his flexing muscles. He wanted nothing more than to choke Tommy out like Tommy had so long ago to his first opponent in the pit</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>But he wasn’t going to let Sal have the satisfaction</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Their duel went on, and the fight just became ever more violent and cruel. They would pull on each other’s hair and viciously bite whatever limb came into range. Both were weakening considerably, but Tommy was younger and had more boundless energy than the older Sal, who was beginning to struggle to keep up with the teenager</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Eventually Tommy had his knee to the base of Sal’s neck, his talon nails raised high over his head. Ready to strike the killing blow</b>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Before the scene continues author went crashing down she lost consciousness and having a hard time breathing “Voice help! ,author passed out ” Karl yelled that exact moment a girl with blonde hair and green eyes appeared bowing toward Karl she brought her hands up and author banished “please go to your quarter for the main time, I have to check on key keeper for assistant ” voice said bowing down to them and light flashes everyone was back to their separate rooms. </p>
</div><p><br/>Other part of the library a blonde child had fallen into the same state.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im having an issue with people just copying my work mysevenreason please contact me in discord we need to chat about it and if you don't take it down I will report you. </p><p>This the first time I borrow someone piece of work so don't tell me I had an issue with others copying my work when I copied this chapter from other. </p><p>First of all I have permission and I didn't take all of the work I had the fighting scene and how he get in 2b2t but that it nothing more. </p><p>If  @ The_Crawling_Chaos  want me to take this down then I will be taking this down if they don't have any issues then leave it be I had asked permission to use it and I credit the writer respectfully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Finally the truth!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>__________<br/>I'm afraid everything will crumble to pieces and HE will win... I'm afraid were too late </p><p>__________</p><p>It's a reality that will crumble soon they will disappear and be forgotten we can't never do anything...... I'm afraid we will just watch as they cried for help</p><p>__________________</p><p>I agree they shouldn't know anything about our existence</p><p>Things isn't supposed to end|</p><p>Things isn't supposed to end like this they should know they|</p><p>Things isn't supposed to end like this they should know they should know about our|</p><p> </p><p>Things isn't supposed to end like this they should know they should know about our existence and survive...... Error they need to kno|</p><p>_________________<br/>_____________</p><p> </p><p>It's my fault I have made this error I dare tried to change the narrative of a story I don't have idea how it's started... This is pain and suffering I have brought them..... I shouldn't done this... </p><p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>Why do we need to stay hidden, Error they need to know were to blame for this catastrophic event.... We could done something</p><p> </p><p>We should have done something error! WE could have saved them! ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was taken back what happened to author why did they fainted did something bad happens everyone can't stay calm about it Karl didn't like how distressed everyone was is soo he took the risk and went outside the room they been sent. </p><p> </p><p>White and gold corridors seem endless Karl remember the in between because of it, The real question here was why did author collapse why when will they know the truth. Karl stood outside gold door 'I need to know the truth' he thought walking to the door he noticed a very familiar book seem the same color of his hoodie when he laid his hand on it the swirl in his hoodie get imprinted on it “What the hell,this is amazing” he squeaked forgetting the real intention why he in this room. </p><p> </p><p>“if I were you I hand that over Mr. Karl” Voice said standing behind him “I found this book, so it's mine now and I need to know the truth! ” Karl said both figures look at each other. Voice sighed softly “You aren't supposed to be here, no one supposed to be here without keeper's permission” Karl shaked his head he quickly leaped into an escape running with the book in his hands the blonde girl quickly run to catch him “Karl!, Get back here ” Voice yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Keeper looked at the unconscious state of author she sighed “I told you to rest, worrying about system wouldn't do anything. Look what happened to you ” she chuckled 'Seem like I need to introduce myself properly now” walking out of the room slowly Author body started to glow bringing back their original state and form. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sent back to reaction room they had a lot of questions for author but it's was someone new someone held more power than anyone inside the room “Seem like you all had question, but let me introduce myself I'm keeper guardian and keeper of the library” keeper said doing a little bow Foolish stood first from everyone him being the god of the dead and resurrection he looked at keeper “could you possibly explain what happened why are we all here” he asked keeper smiled and nodded “I have brought here for one propose it's to keep the story keeper's Safe from a great danger that causes chaos around the multiverse, I tried stopping it from spreading but it only caused it too get more powerful he the reason they are too much bad reality ”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karl didn't know how long he been running but he needs to get this book and maybe get rid of Voice off his tail he just wanted to know the truth opening the book letter soon appears on it pages. </p><p> </p><p>Main stream it's said Karl didn't know what does mean but this seem the book that hold the record everything in this library. </p><p> </p><p>March. 03.2021</p><p> </p><p>Tommyinnit has been revive back to life by dream seem like the puppeteer had more plans and that involves the revival of the young hero's brother wilbur soot. </p><p> </p><p>March. 05. 2021</p><p> </p><p>Foolish and the egg had spoken with each other the god of dead and resurrection had warn the crimson not to challenged his power. </p><p> </p><p>Karl didn't know what to do this book had the knowledge and understanding everything that happened to the SMP maybe this will help him not to lost his memories and maybe this will lead him to the person who had built the in between. Opening the reaction room doors Karl didn't know Voice was just behind him tackling him to the floor both of them rolled in front of everyone “Karl Jacobs, give me the god damn book you thief ! ” Voice yelled yanking the book off him. “No this is mine it's literally in my color pamphlet, so I suggest you get your hands off me” Karl yelled trying to get Voice off him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and quackity quickly helped their fiancee yanking Voice off them “What the hell are you guys doing, why are you fighting for a book” quackity yelled sapnap check over Karl checking if his in any sort of pain or injury. </p><p> </p><p>“Voice you're dismissed, I will handle this” keeper said smiling at Voice who sent a glare at Karl the blonde girl disappear while keeper smiled at Karl “I suppose you found the book, it's about time you do” keeper chuckled she too old to keep waiting for it.“Karl you have known me from warning you about the in between,dear I waited for too long” she said dusting herself “What the hell is the in between?” Quackity said looking at Karl “so your the one keep telling me not to stray off the path?. ” Karl said, Everyone was confused most of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“oh no I'm not I'm the one telling you to go to the portal. I tried to protect you till you find your place, here you are my darling story keeper you have made it home” keeper said hugging Karl. “what the fuck, stay away from him” quackity hissed yanking keeper off Karl “what the hell is going on, Karl didn't tell anything about this” Sapnap said Karl sighed it's time they know about his duties “remember my journal” Karl said making his fiancee nod remembering his stories that could be so real “those weren't story made by mind, those were real stories from different timeline I'm a time travel and what keeper call a story keeper” Karl said. </p><p> </p><p>“The inbetween is something to stray you away from your purpose It's was made for you to be trapped and forget about things you dearly loved, but the library isn't this place is the place of life you will always be welcomed here Karl " Keeper said smiling at Karl. </p><p> </p><p>Dream clenched his fist if Karl stay here he would lose his SMP and his life too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>Author woke up touching her hair and her ears her brunette hair changes into black hair slowly fading into light purple her ears slowly twitched as she rose up , hearing a familiar beep she opened her drawer her communicator beeping non-stop messaged was sent ' My little cub' she quickly smiled system finally contact them. What Author didn't know the message would make her world crumble into the ground. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear to ever read this. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>System is very injured; the reasoning is still largely unknown to us. The only clue we have is it involves the original tommy. I should also clear this up and state it clearly, roughly around five days ago we had been taken from our universe to theirs . I don’t know if you two have anything to do with this, but I’ll get into how they’re doing.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>System has been barley hanging onto life in the past few days. From what we get System suddenly just died, somehow still being alive that in it is a shock. Then was suddenly faced with the whiplash of being alive again. The sheer amount of pressure on from what we can only guess, on their soul is slowly crushing them. We have no real idea on how their alive at this point. We’ve managed to deal with the outside injuries such as, Cuts, Brushes, A black eye, Internal bleeding ( Liver and Stomach ), Four born ribs, One Shattered wrist , born legs are horribly scarred, we have little idea if they’ll be able to walk with the fact her left leg bone was literally breaking through the skin</strong>.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If you have anything that can help them. Please.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author felt a lump in they're throat system was effect by Canon Tommy's death and sudden revival she can't stop herself from shaking. How could she do something like this system promise them to never interfere what keeper's doing because she was worried what could happen to her cub system been through so much. </p><p> </p><p>Did keeper know about this did she knew that system took apart of protecting the story keeper's safety did keeper knew that system would be in grave danger. Author didn't mind the pain in her body she quickly get up and goes to the reaction room she need to answer why system did this fully knowing they couldn't have lost their last life. </p><p> </p><p>Keeper smiled as everyone seem to get everything now wilbur and Karl decided to talk about how much things will change after getting out of the library. </p><p> </p><p>Then the door shut opens a very angry Author marched over to keeper soon tears flow in her face “DID YOU KNOW! ” Author screamed “did you know my cub would do this ” she yelled throwing keeper her communicator keeper's eyes glint with sadness “young one I didn't know, but it's her destiny we both know that, Come here let me hug you” keeper said trying to make Author calm down a small laugh escape dream lips making the already angry author look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“ You!, you did this it's your fucking fault my cub is in immense amount of pain and suffering ” Author grabbed dream hoddie throwing him up to the air punching him into the ceiling. Everyone stood there frozen dream just got punched by a god if you can call Author one. </p><p> </p><p> They didn't know how many punches dream had from author but they couldn see the immense pain in his scream and shout for mercy “You think you're a fucking god your not but a fucking stupid clone you weren't supposed to exist” author growled throwing dream at the floor keeper snapped her finger freezing author at their place “enough of this, he learned his lesson even though his just the clone of the bastard ” keeper said snapping her finger again dream was completely healed. </p><p> </p><p>Puffy felt a fang of pain she was still dream's mother and but her son action had caused so many pain maybe it's just right.</p><p> </p><p>"I will send help at the other side of the library for system so don't worry, that child won't die that easily” keeper said “and you need to rest, Karl I think you can start using your powers while I keep sure author and system will be okay” keeper said disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was left stunned and Karl stood there awkwardly “let's all watch something light hearted” he suggests looking through the books. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere a version of dream was watching them with such hatred toward keeper<em><strike><strong> “I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE KEEPER'S HE WILL BE MINE AND EVERYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE WILL BOW TO ME</strong> </strike></em>” it's screamed in anger. Looking at the three figures stood still in his white and gray room keeper's status having smug grin in her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>W H O I S R E D?</p><p>W H O I S E R R O R?</p><p>(File delated)</p><p>who are talking about?</p><p>There is no red or Error, You must be Losing your mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Other friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinel tommy Au pooooggggg</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating my laptop died and this was written on my phone. I might wait for a week to get the new one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeper stood at Author's door as the younger one huff in anger “Why would you let System do something like this,They could have died We could have lost them!” Author yelled They never question Keeper's decision before but this bringing System in this chaos they could just stand and stay quiet about it. “Its their duty you know if he wins everything would collapse and we will never avail to save anyone” Keeper stood with her gold eyes staring at Author's Magenta ones “If System get hurt I would never forgive you ” Author said pushing Keeper out of the way. “Its their  duties as the storyteller they don't have a choice because they are destined to do this” Keeper clenched her fist sometimes Author forgot who have the real authority “They are a child didn't you forget how much pain and suffering they been through they lost their own reality because your  selfishness!” Author yelled Keeper slapped Author in anger “I regret that okay I did it to save them it's for the better good” Keeper said tears streaming in her cheeks. Author in disbelief walks away from her they could stand Keeper anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Author run to the white corridors slowly turning into dark gray ones The anger they have on their own creator question the Decades  they spent in this library looking at the portal that leads to in-between they took a deep breath and walk pass through They need to do something System is more important than anything. </p><p> </p><p>Karl flipped everybook trying to find something doesn't involve death why all of this had that what the hell is wrong with keeper “Oh here, something fun a extension to Fundy's ” he said clapping his hands the screen turn back on. </p><p> </p><p>World name : Guns? </p><p>Earth #076595: loading....</p><p>Translation : Complete</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tommy was shown Standing in a very big injector machine buried into the ground Tommy outfit was  wearing Wilburs old jacket and Red Sweater a heart shaped gem on his chest his eyes were menacing red looking down at the tense Crystal gems</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“seem like the happy moment is ruined” Tubbo joked .</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Well, well well, let me take a look at the menagerie” Tommy said looking at everyone “You must be Tubbo” Tommy said pushing the agate “You must be Eret” Tommy said smirking at the irritated Fusion then his eyes meets with Nikis'teal ones “And Wilbur's Pearl he took you with him isn't that just swell ” Tommy snarled jumping on his injector again “It can't be” Niki said seem shocked at tommy reappearance “oh it's can be and it's is I got a new look and few new toys who gonna put an end to your happy ever after once and for all !” Tommy yelled slamming his fist on the injector “Woah , woah this gotta be a misunderstanding. You have been hear i is published peace whole uni-” fundy tried to explain Tommy cut him off “I have heard of your little message to the universe on Loop!-” Tommy yelled hi feet stretch kicking Fundy toward Eret embrace “I just love that part where Orange diamond spent the rest of his days in this Nowhere planet,with a bunch of No buddies!” Tommy yelled as music start the teen attack the group in one blow. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Tommy seem to be abandoned and when he heard about what happened to Wilbur decided to take revenge” Charlie said studying the scene “Im always going to be the reason huh” Wilbur said chuckling.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That's right, I heard the story over and over again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What did he say about me? What did he say?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Tommy just easily dodging every time Eret tries to punch him he moved behind Niki then jump out of the way when Eret was going hit him hitting Niki instead</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“He playing with them ” Sam said watching as Tommy play around.</p><p><strong>Tommy grabbed Tubbo then Throw him into the air with a turning himself into a spring he waited Tubbo to land then to it again but a this time the agate fell into the ground</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“He really hate them isn't he” Ranboo said he can't believe Tommy would do that to Tubbo never.</p><p>
  <strong>Three of them decide to attack at once but Tommy was ahead of them and sent them flying to the injectors feet.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What did you do without me? What did you do?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Did you play games without me? What did you play?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy then grabbed Fundy looking at him with so much hatred and pain he throw the hybrid with his friends. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Tommy jumped at the top of the lighthouse pulling his weapon from his gem he look at them and smirked</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't like this ” Puffy said looking at how Tommy smirked something bad would happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That's right, I heard the story over and over again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gee, it's swell to finally meet his otherher friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“he's running circles around us” Eret growled the fusion really losing their patient with Tommy “I'm rusty, give me a break!” Tubbo yelled in pain as he tried to stood up. Niki looked at Tommy she looked so guilt “It really is him  , but he can't be serious”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You know her, Niki? Can you tell us who he is?” fundy said looking at Niki Tommy expression darken and he look down at them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“gotta agree Tommy always been a in the losing side like isn't a villain if ever is a hero but he could never have a happy ending” Karl said making the room incredible depressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy press something on the stick he was holding it turn into a scythe blades but had the same shade of his eyes tommy jumped off the lights house went to attack fundy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Niki grabbed her sphere and tries her best to block every blow tommy gives.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Let's play another game, this time I get to win</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lives on the line</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Winner takes all</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ready or not</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Let's begin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cutting an X mark through Niki and Eret they got poofed their gem lay to the ground Tubbo heald his shield trying his best to protect Fundy but the blade was too sharp cut through it .</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh, that's right, I heard the story over and over again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, that's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gee, it's swell to finally beat his</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Other</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Other</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Other friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was something,can we pick something else now” Tommy whine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Experimented I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canon-wise Experimented Au</p><p>Tommy joked about being experimented my creative brain wanted to do it ;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oddlyauthor is helping me write this baby to it's very last chapter!</p><p>This is part one of the Au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Author went out of the portal back to the reaction room they enter the room with a smile "Well how everyone, Let's see What the next reality is," Author said looking through the books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>World name: Emotions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth #00334934: loading...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Translation: Complete</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Footsteps can be heard walking into white halls people wearing lab coats were seen talking to each other the camera goes into a room where few scientists were watching something or should we say someone."Okay, nine do you know why are you here ?" One female scientist asked a younger Tommy he was wearing a red sweater and look at the woman who asked him "I'm nine I was created for the idea of being the perfect human" Tommy said making the scientists smile.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Tommy from the canon universe who is first experimental human this will explain a lot about how much Tommy in the canon universe is," Author said she pities the canon Tommy the child was created because of human Greed to create something so perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>A nurse name Carol smile at Tommy as they walk to a room filled with different Weapon "If you did great maybe Dr.Brown would allow you to keep Henry " Carol said making Tommy smile "This feeling called happiness right, Miss" Tommy said Doctor Brown said he can't emotions because it will ruin his perfection Tommy always been so perfect his fighting skills match no one he always had to fulfill high expectations then he met Nurse Carol she taught him about feeling how important they are he knows two emotions by now Sadness and Happiness</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Tommy picked a dragger as two older men appear inside the same room they started to spare but Tommy was distracted when Carol gasped One of his opponents took it as an opportunity to stab Tommy into his abdomen Tommy dropped to the ground Carol gasp, "Nine you should stay focused you couldn't let anyone hurt you, you are perfect for a reason" Dr. Brown said Tommy looked above him seeing Dr.Brown disappointed gaze "I will do better next time Papa" Tommy said "Of Course you would but as a lesson, I will take Henry away " Dr.Brown said Tommy nodded as he was taken away to his room.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"they treat him so bad, " Tubbo said looking at how hard Tommy been through "This nurse Carol seems to treasure Tommy so much," Wilbur said smiling at how much Carol help his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Nine, Listen to me you need to leave this place okay you need to leave, " Carol said making Tommy confused " But Papa would be mad," Tommy said "Fuck him, your a child Tommy you don't deserve to be here I'm going to help out of here okay take this " Carol said giving Tommy a communicator "This will help you find a place, okay, somewhere you could be a child, " Carol said as they sneak out of the dark halls ways alarm started to go out "They know, Come on we need to hurry," Carol said trying her best to get Tommy away from the Lab.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" Please be Safe, please let them be Freed" Niki whisper worried.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>People yelling and Dog barking was heard Carol and Tommy were running to the forest when Carol got shot in the back "Miss!, You got shot!" Tommy said Carol keep a smile "Don't worry I'm fine I just need to see you smile okay" Carol said Tommy smiled Believing that would heal her "Oh My you have a very beautiful smile " Carol said making Tommy smile even more Carol type random pin number hoping Tommy would get sent into a safe server maybe a private one can do this communicator would be destroyed when it make sure Tommy was in a safe place.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Carol keeps running She knows she was running out of time when she saw a cave she place Tommy there "Miss, Where are you going?" Tommy asked as he grabbed Carol sleeves "I'm going to save you Nine, My dear child you deserve so much better life than inside of that lab" Carol hugged the poor boy who was confused Tommy felt sadness he knows something would happen to Carol so he cried when Carol hear footsteps she pressed the communicator to server jump in five seconds "Miss, I'm not going anywhere, nine won't go please don't wanna be alone" Tommy cried Carol kissed his four head "Here keep this too" Carol said handing Cat disk "This will always remind you your special and you deserve better" Tommy banish with Tears streaming in his cheeks.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So Cat been with Tommy the beginning," Tubbo said Puffy felt so sad for Tommy's counterpart."I just noticed how much the discs connection to Tommy's life " Fundy commented making everyone agree on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Wilbur age of eleven was playing his ukelele when a child with the same appearance as his father went out of the forest near the cottage Wilbur knew the server is private and you need to be whitelisted to join one and seeing this unknown child seem to fascinate him maybe he could adopt him or something "hello? are you alright " Wilbur asked reaching to grab the younger boy that was a mistake because Wilbur got pinned down near of seconds? “Ouch, You have a strong reflex for a kid at your age ” Wilbur groaned looking at Tommy's red and puffy eyes the kid seems to be crying for a while now. “What you're name ?” Wilbur asked Tommy look at him and smile “Tommy,” Tommy said smiling at Wilbur.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww mini Wilbur and Tommy" Hannah cooed the deity always loved children they always been the ones to be protected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘i wish I have joined the server more earlier I might have protected the poor souls they are</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The nature deity thought she looked at Foolish who smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>A montage of years how Tommy and Wilbur grow up to be like brothers they both reached their own goals and now heading to a new server Tommy got whitelisted the Dream SMP “Were going to do so much trouble” Tommy joked after ten years the young boy learn many things that you could only have things when you use violence against others and don't trust anyone because betrayal very common tactics by people greedy for power.“Tubbo are you ready?” the blonde asked his best friend Tubbo was found in a box without any memories except his name</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seem like Tommy have this facade being immature and annoying” Charlie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>It's was the night before the betrayal when Tommy woke up seeing Eret flee to go somewhere well more to meet someone Tommy didn't like how his guts told him that Eret is doing something awful “He going to betray L'manburg isn't he” Tommy chuckles to himself the same thing happened to him with Wisp he thought he would never backstab him but he seeks power and the ones who could give it was Technoblade and his Empire “This is right, right this will teach Wilbur never trust anyone easily again” Tommy said not thinking not like him this betrayal will scare his brother morals forever.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>losing his life in the final control room set new trauma into his mind he couldn't hold anything but anger the emotion he felt when he saw the arrow pierced to nurse Carol. " you bastard, Eret we trusted you " he yelled his mind acknowledge this will be a lesson for other particularly Fundy this how life work.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>"</span>
  </strong>
  <span>Tommy sounds angry I mean he did look up to Eret and Wilbur'' Tubbo said making Eret and Wilbur look at each other than at Tommy who is now past asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>"do, I shoot him will or do I aim for the skies " Tommy can kill Dream but he didn't need to risk question how he so good at fighting when he always lost in PvP he didn't want them to know the thing he hides just to protect them. Wilbur's hand lay on his shoulder as he looks at Wilbur's hand "Tommy I want you to do whatever you- I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do " Wilbur said smiling at Tommy 'do whatever my heart says? ' Tommy thought </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>the scene was Tommy losing his second life and a smile gracing his face as he went to respawn </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess to lost his second life to protect his secret what his heart had told him, " Puffy said Tommy doesn't show it but he is selfless and would do anything to please others around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the file stopped midway making Author cry " well this will need to wait and find the second part"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. waiting in the wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>traitor Tommy inspired by shatter me AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please suggest Au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> World name: waiting in the wings  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Earth #000235531: loading...  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Translation: Complete </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <strong> Tommy was in an unknown room he looks at the mirror he sighs as a sad melody started to play. Tommy stood outside a cottage near the ocean younger Wilbur and Technoblade were sparing with each other both have grins in their faces Phil watches them with pride far back Tommy's younger self was trying to copy what Technoblade was doing but failed to do so. Tommy looks at his younger self seeing the pain in those bright blue eyes.  </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Guess we all are born with parts to play </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The twin wince in pain as Tommy tried to do it Phil look at Tommy as the youngest one he always tried to have his approval wanting to be just like his brothers <em> ‘I’m such a terrible father ‘  </em>he thought he favors the twin more than Tommy because he thought Tommy didn’t inherit any hybrid traits from him or his wife.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I know I was meant for glory </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But that's never what my story brings  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  Tommy stood there with Wilbur looking at him “Tommy when I said you will never be president, that wasn’t a challenge. Tommy that was the truth you will never be president “ Wilbur words stayed on his head like a broken record. “going to make tubbo my vice president, will you take my offer “ Wilbur said offering his hands to Tubbo who smile “would be an honor Mr.president “ Tubbo said Tommy look at  the two of them in anger and jealousy ‘ I'm always Wilbur’s right-hand man, why did he choose Tubbo?’ he thought pained by his brother decision.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> ”Tommy believes I took his role,” Tubbo said bit sad that his best friend was mad at him “in this reality tubbo and Tommy switch places Tommy became a spy but his hatred and jealous turn him into a traitor “ Author said Schlatt smirked liking this version of Tommy “Tommy just wanted to have power and be recognized and seem like he thought manburg would give it more than pogtopia” Dream commented in very matter of fact tone mocking how stupid This version of Wilbur is.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And yet I keep on waiting  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> When you have the passion and the drive </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> You expect your moment center stage to arrive </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I show up with heart a blazing </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Ready to achieve amazing things  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> Tommy fought on the revolution and give up his discs just for l’manberg he did some things but it was always never been enough he was always been treated more of a child than Tubbo is and Tubbo didn’t sacrifice his discs for their country didn’t die twice for it.  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>  “ Tommy deserves more love and appreciation from everything he has been through, “ Puffy said “ agreed, “ Hannah said knowing how much the server owns the hero child.  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>   <em> But I'm left waiting in the wings </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> When schlatt won Tommy was scared for his safety “tubbo run, Tommy stays here tubbo we need to run “ Wilbur said breaking Tommy's heart is he gonna be left behind because he isn’t Tubbo “Tommy where are you, pal I have a job to offer you” Schlatt said “ I want you to be my right-hand man, Tommy you have great potentials “ Schlatt said making Tommy look at him “ And what do I get being your right-hand man?” he asked “Respect, power something you never get in Wilbur “ schlatt said “ I take the jab then” Tommy said making Tubbo gasp “Tommy, Why!”. Tommy glare at Tubbo and loaded his crossbow shooting Tubbo  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>  </strong>“this Tommy hates Tuboo like that almost killed him,” Ranboo said looking at how angry Tommy looked. “oh how interesting things would be if he the one I picked “ Schlatt grinned Wilbur glare at the ram.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> I hear my cue </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And yet I'm kept there, waiting </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Know what to do </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And still, I stand there, waiting  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Tommy became more of a spy for Schlatt than Wilbur’s Tommy need to push his brother more into not trusting anyone than him and maybe made him kill his team for them. “Soon enough everything would be finished “ Tommy grinned.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> It's always someone else who sings </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> While I'm left waiting in the wings </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> And so I keep on keeping on </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> My chances come and then I blink and they're gone </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Always overlooked unfairly </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> While pretending that it barely stings </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> But it stings, yes it stings </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  Tommy changed his outfit from his iconic red and white T-shirt he wore a suit red and white fingerless gloves touching his hands.  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“ We gotta accept, he looks majestic as a fucking villain, “ Charlie said amazed by how Tommy resembled a fucking mod boss "He sure is, " Eret said. </p><p><strong>  </strong> <em> And I'll shed no tears </em></p><p>
  <strong> <em> I'll only keep on waiting </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> If no one cheers </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Well, I can keep on waiting </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Who cares how loud </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> The silence rings </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> You'll find me waiting in the wings Tommy muttered as the red festival was about to begin. When the door of the white house slam shut stood there was Eret “Tommy, you need to stop before you regret everything “ Eret stated making Tommy roll his eyes “ get out of my way King Eret” Tommy mocked.  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"the next part going to play," Author stated making everyone envision the next scenes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The mail box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GRAVITY FALLS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO IM ODDLY AUTHOR I WILL BE HELPING MY FRIEND RED AND THAT IT </p><p>IM NEW TO HE LORE AND ALREADY TRAUMATIZED PLEASE SEND HELP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The screen glitches and the file changed making everyone look at Karl and Author “What’s happening?” Foolish asked “System you annoying Brat!” Author Yelled a note appeared at Author's face as they are angry take it off them a small smile replace the scowling face of the Fox “You little shit, Come back home soon” They mumbled Turning their head “Changes of plan Bois” they said as the file loads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you miss me Big A Here little disturbance for you – System Big S</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>World name: The mailbox</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Earth number: #000066666</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span> Translating Completed!  </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Tommy stood in front of a camera wearing his iconic red shirt and a soccer hat with a pine tree printed on it “Welcome back to Tommy's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #54: The Mailbox. (Points camera at mailbox There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house. No address. Today, me and my team of experts.”Tommy said moving the camera to Quackity Who Walks up to the mailbox “Sup?” Quackity said smiling at the Camera. Tommy looks at the camera proceed to tell them what going to happen. “...are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up,” Tommy said looking at Quackity.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>“Oh, that seems interesting” Tubbo commented “Tommy getting interested in something like this?, sus,” Wilbur said getting an offended hey from his brother “I look awesome,” Quackity said making his lovers smile at him “You sure are love” Karl giggled making the shapeshifter blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My letter posits a salient question: "Sup Dawg?" “ Quackity said quite Puts letter in mailbox Tommy look at Quackity then to the camera ‘Now we're gonna hide behind a bush, and wait for someone to come by—” Tommy didn’t finish as The mailbox shakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH that a fucking ghost or some shit” Schlatt crackled looking at the amazed yet terrifying look on Tommy and Quackity face “Shut the fuck up” Quackity grumbles how he hates his ex-husband being here.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Quackity Backs away “ Oh, Dude!” The older teen said amazed Tommy look at him muttering a “What the?!” The flag raises. “Did you see that?!” Quackity pointed at Tommy </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>who runs over to the mailbox “Open it!” Tommy order, “No, you open it, dude! I'm not touching a ghost mailbox! “ Quackity said making the younger male groan. Taking a deep sigh “Okay, okay. Here it goes” Tommy said Opens the mailbox and pulls out a letter “What?!” Tommy exclaim confused “That's not our letter, dude!” Quackity said making Tommy grin</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Tommy Opens the letter </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>“It says...” the teen gasp looking at Quackity who Grabs the letter and holds it up to the camera "Hello Dipper and Bg Q.," Quackity said a bit exaggerated ‘” It knows our names!” Tommy said amaze by the mailbox “What if this thing's all-knowing?” Quackity said making Dipper grin at him “We gotta test it.” Tommy said. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be good,” Karl said getting everyone agitated “Might get a bit chaotic,” Sapnap stated. “With your tone, you don’t trust me and big Q,” Tommy stated Quackity gasp “Shame shame on you” Tommy grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Quackity Holds up a letter “What did I shave into my head this morning?” Puts it in the mailbox</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>The flag raises. Quackity Takes the letter out "A baby duck holding a paddleball" “Dude! It knew! “ Quackity said takes off his hat to reveal the duck shaved into his hair. Tommy looks in disbelief at both what Quackity did and the mailbox response. “What?!” Tommy blurted.</span>
  </strong>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Sapnap shake their head “I'm not surprised but disappointed” both stated in unison making Quackity look at them hurt. “Don’t worry Big Q you still have me” Tommy reassures the older lad. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span> “Ask it more questions!” Quackity urges the younger lad to cut to the scene Tommy Writing on paper. “When is the end of the world? “ he asked Places the paper in Tommy get the paper out Tommy Reading from the letter "3012." Huh. We've got a while.” Tommy said grinning.</span>
  </strong>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Now that out of the way, an important thing from The future concerns around Wilbur” Author said looking toward Dream who looks at Them with a Selfish Smirk if Author is pissed about something it involves Dream and The puppeteer “Fucking son of a bitch” Author snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur appeared unease he glances at Tommy who grins at him “Whatever arises I'm here Wilbur” Tommy stated disregarding how his chat screams at him neglecting his trauma repeatedly</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>certain challenges come to view and the pitiful child hero can't handle being the hero anymore. everything he did was wrong and all the positive thing goes to a certain hybrid and not him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I officially despite canon and everything in it yes I have lost every hope I have for the canon they have killed my hopes for Tommy's happy ending and its shows Ranboo is the main character not him so fuck canon was again I'm your lovely Author will be hoping and still loving your the reviews and suggestion you all dear readers have. </p><p>please join my discord for more of my works and a sneak peek at upcoming works! </p><p>Link!;https://discord.gg/C6GEppRJbE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone looks unease if this revolves around Wilbur the future seems to be at great risk “Let’s start this” Tommy said Author agreed and set the file.”No matter what happens we’re in this together” Wilbur encourages Tommy “I should be the one saying that Wil” the younger snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>World name: Revival </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Earth number: #009675</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Translating completed…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was a room create with black stone and obsidian Tommy was standing in the middle no access out the teen wastes his time murmuring to himself “Tommy do you wanna play solitaire with me” Wilbur invited glancing at his brother “Tommy scowling won’t benefit you get out of here your dead admit it” Wilbur spoke not grasping his making the younger pestered “ I need to go back, Tubbo and my hotel needs me” Tommy protested making the older roll his eyes on him. “Tubbo doesn’t need you, I bet he was relieved to know you're gone” the elder snicker making Tommy flinch in volunteer. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are an asshole Wilbur a big ass” Charlie commented not liking how Wilbur acting “Can’t fucking blame me, I been fucking held up in that limbo for almost thirteen years” Wilbur snarled at Charlie everyone looks at Wilbur been while seen the brunette snap at someone. Tommy on the other hand doesn’t like this Wilbur “thirteen years Wilbur you've been dead for only nine months” Niki said she ached to talk with Wilbur but the fault of attempting to kill Tommy gets to her and she can’t help but think this isn’t her Wilbur anymore. “Well shit works differently at the afterlife I guess,” Wilbur replied, shrugging her off once more.<br/>
<br/>
“Seem like Tommy Limbo different than Us” Schlatt said making everyone except Author and Wilbur look at him “What do you mean by that? “  Karl asked looking at the Ram.  As I remember Wilbur have a station for him that never stop, Mine is a fucking gym,” Schlatt said Quackity roll his eye at the Gym for hell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m really glad you are here Tommy, I mean if you look at the history of that server all the problems fall to our laps, If both of us were still there that server would be in shambles” Wilbur Chuckled “Shut the fuck up will ya’’ Tommy said his breath shaking seem afraid of Wilbur or being reminded he wasn’t that great and just a problem for others. “ if I get back to life in anyways possible I would certainly do a lot of things to that server,” Wilbur said Tommy push him away “Fuck off, I don’t want to listen to you” Tommy growled </strong></p><p> </p><p>“Well Wilbur is uttering facts, your better off death” Dream snickered making everyone without Niki and Jack gaze at him “You were never a great help for everyone, maybe the reason why Lmanburg reaches its end” The admin remarks slowly settle on the young hero head<em> ‘His right Tommy you are a fucking monster’ a </em>Voice snapped inside of his head different from the chaotic good chat he appreciates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SHUT THE FUCK UP</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>NO ONE ASKED YOUR Idea BITCH </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>MOD BLOCK THAT PERSON plsssss</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chat started to protest again about that voice getting blocked out ruining their peaceful mood.  Tommy grinned at how wholesome Chat can get sometimes. Wilbur gazed at his brother. What if this just added more trauma for him? Wilbur couldn’t help but groan his future self ruining his plan to reconnect with his youngest brother. Currently, Tommy isn’t risking getting abandoned by someone again he knows how unstable Tommy is “Seems like we’re going to be enemies too” Tommy said laughing at how his family will be his foes soon enough he would die at the hands of them. “Tommy, we’re going to change that, “ Wilbur said but the younger just shook his head, please don’t give me false hope and safety like you did before,” Tommy said, eyes pleading him, “Tommy,” he just agreed, understanding his brother. He made him trust him before that he won't do anything to hurt him it's understandable</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You are - I’m so gonna” Tommy didn’t finish his words Wilbur smirked “I know what I’m like, that the issue” Wilbur sound so certain, and that made Tommy more annoyed “I know what I’m like and I fucking hate it here” Tommy was waiting to throw a punch when red strings pulled him out “Help! Wilbur !” He screamed but Wilbur stood there glitching.  Tommy woke up out of breath and his chat panicking “Tommy? your back” Dream spoke amazed “I’m back” Tommy spoke he looked at Dream then around them. </strong></p><p> </p><p>“I’M A GOD'' Dream bellowed from his seat his laughter echoing throughout the room Puffy and Foolish look at each other both disappointed,” if that book works I can repress you all even more” The admin laughed.``You are not anything you fool!” Author growled in their hands Dream’s neck as they strangled the Admin  “Did you see yourself something you're not even in anything of a god”  They snarled “You are.nothing.more.than.a.puppet” Author stated before tossing Dream off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>How was it" Dream asked making Tommy shake remembering how he felt being revived. "How was what?" Tommy asked still feel shaken by the sudden change "Death? duh you the only one who been dead and been back" Dream said Tommy was shaking remembering how he felt was something painful yet refreshing " It felt like, I was turned into dust then put back together, it was painful" Tommy whimper remembering how it hurts "Are we still in the prison, where sam? where Tubbo, WHERE JACK, WHERE PHIL.PHIL" Tommy cried "They think you are dead, everyone still does," Dream said. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>"Did you tooks Tommy's life just to prove you can bring people back?" Foolish growled being the god of ocean and resurrection he felt nothing but disgust for his  brother "If he wasn't going to believe then how would I prove it" Dream said looking at his brother's eyes "You so fucked up, I swear to primer Dream I would kill you after this I will make sure you will lose your lives to my hands" Wilbur growled he couldn't believe the Admin would kill his baby brother to prove a point he can revive anyone. Tommy was shaking knowing he died and been brought back to just prove a point.</p><p> </p><p>Karl shook his head disappointed at what Dream had become he looks at the three main minor been through shit because of this Server.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Why did you kill me," Tommy asked with shaky breath Dream shrugged "To prove a point that the book works, that I can bring people back to life" Dream sound so calm "To prove a point?!" Tommy yelled enrage "Because you wouldn't believe I can bring anyone to back life, That I have the book. " Dream yelled at him  “YOU PUT ME THROUGH TORTURE WITH THE PEOPLE I DESPITE AND DESPITE ME BACK “ Tommy yelled “Shut up Tommy” Dream growled. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy flinched covering himself with his wings "God, I would love to rip those annoying wings off" Dream chuckled seeing the frightened expression on the younger boy's face. "Don't worry, I would do anything not yet" Dream cooed making Tommy more afraid. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Phil clenches his hand into a fist and hits his armchair with great force it fucking broke "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Youngest wings, You son of a bitch" The avian hybrid growled. '"Tommy lucky my future self currently locked away and there no weapon more than a potato" Dream snarled He didn't fear Philza’s  Threat because he can't lay a finger on him well not for now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Fuck you in hell, no I don't even wish you in there. That place something even you can't stand" Tommy yelled his voice softening "I would never wish you in there, but you sent me there your a fucking monster" Tommy tried to calm himself down "I could kill." Dream whispered walking to the lava back facing Tommy "No, Don't say that" Tommy whimper scared going back to his limbo "But I won't do that if I do, Sam would cut off my Visitors he would feed me less so I would call sam to let you out" Dream said facing the blonde again "I would just Revive Wilbur, he would own his life on me he would help me Escape" Dream laughed. Tommy looks at him in fear</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>"That won't happen if you're going to use my knowledge to cause my Friends and Family to suffer, Fuck you I'm just staying on my limbo even if takes eternity " Wilbur snarled His heart broke to pieces seeing his Brother Tommy went to battle age of Nine become his right-hand man as they lead their men to the battlefield where the red blooming flower was nothing but blood and scream of agony he dragged Tommy until the last days of his life when he loses himself to insanity when he chooses to blow up their country instead of starting a new for Tommy this Time He was a silver-tongued liar who used his brother selflessness to his advantage in War and Chaos.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Wilbur Sometimes Tommy couldn’t stop from asking himself where his brother had gone, the head-strong General with a heart of gold, that had seen the atrocities of war and yet still had a care in his eyes, Changed to a Man who has that glint of Madness and anger to his eyes his used to have the warm and loving gaze turn into crazy and cold gaze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where had his brother gone?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The one that had acted as a father figure, since their Angel father couldn’t be bothered to remember that his sons weren’t Angels, weren’t soldiers. The one that had always been there for Tommy, no matter how big or small of an issue he ran into, that had joined him in Dream’s kingdom because he had sent a letter and asked because he felt alone without his big brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Tommy couldn’t stop himself from thinking that all of this, even what his brother was becoming, was all his fault. It was his fault for letting him lost himself to the madness letting his selfishness he wanted to take back L'manburg that Technoblade felt so betrayed and told him to die then now He made his oldest brother feel like a Weapon. He didn't ask for a weapon he asks for his older brother's protection but that was just a facade He knows once Technoblade is Done he would leave Tommy behind or even give him to Dream just to get rid of his Favor.</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>"<strong>Most be the Smartest Man in the whole world, for how many years he spent there in the void " Dream said. Tommy shook his head "Don't bring Wilbur back Please I beg you Dream" Tommy pleaded. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>"wondering how did Phil and Technoblade Take Tommy's death ?" Purpled Asked "I could show you," Author said "Please do," Wilbur said he would regret that 'Don't feel good about this' Tommy thought </p><p> </p><p>"Techno made a syndicate and this the first meeting Ranboo told them about Tommy," the Author said Technoblade smirked his chat chanting anarchy syndicate.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sitting at the table Niki sipping in her Tea Phil looking through a book Technoblade just leaning on his seat 'Why did have to be me' Ranboo thought he still can't get over Tommy dead.”Remember Tommy?” Ranboo said looking at other members who look at him back “Yeah, What happened to him?” Phil asked “Well as you know Tommy been trapped with Dream, he gone” Ranboo said looking at them as they look confused “What do you mean by gone?” Niki asked “Dream beat him up when they get into a heated argument , so Tommy gone he died” Ranboo said chocking a sob Phil laughed “Your joking, he not dead”.</strong><br/>
<br/>
“In denial aren’t we” Wilbur chuckled this seem so what comforting to know Phil still cared about Tommy.”Of course I can’t just accept he dead when I didn’t even see his body” Phil said his heart can’t take the fact two of his son were dead and he couldn’t save them  “I’m telling you now, Techno would shrug off and might curse me.” Tommy said making Technoblade look at him “Phil will really laugh I mean I’m the traitor son the ungrateful one the backstabbing shit “ Tommy laughed a humorless one.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t really like speaking ill about dead people but I hated that?, But he went back those guys who back stab him and exiled him, Screw that guy!” Technoblade said making Niki and Phil laugh “Let’s move on and were not even related to each other anymore so move on “ Technoblade said Phil wheeze laughing Niki Look at her brother “ Tommy isn’t dead until no bodies there no proof” Niki said making Ranboo more furious they just going to be like that ‘Held it in’ he thought and ignored his anger toward the three older members.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>“Fucking hell Phil why would just shrug off your youngest son’s death!, He a kid who was beat up by his fucking abuser and you just do that” Wilbur roared He look at His Twin and Father then to the youngest who just started Laugh-crying “Fucking know it, Why would you guys give a shit about me im just a child hero who always been the scapegoat nothing fucking more” Tommy snarled “I’m taking Tommy away from now” Author said leaving them be. And taking the young hero to a sleeping chamber.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wilbur was pissed off more than ever how could his Twin said something like that “Let’s hope on the next parts” Author said.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Been a week after his revival and everyone treat him so differently Ranboo seem to stole more of his things and people he cared the most “First was him getting adopted by Phil then having one of the emerald Technoblade, then this FUCKING MARRIAGE WITH ME BEST-FRIEND AND BEING THE SHOULDER TUBBO CAN LEAN ON” Tommy scream his agony Sam his supposed to be second chance having a normal childhood and a loving parent but like Phil he been abandoned again “Tommy?, Hey bubs are you here” Puffy voice was heard. Screen fades to black ‘To be continue’ it says. </strong></p><p><strong><br/>
“</strong>that was something, right now before I jump to the next part of these “ Author sigh “You guys need to understand how lonely Tommy felt like and this not even the half of new things he need to do” Author voice sound like she will breakdown.” Now I will let you guys moment to refresh your minds ” Author said snapping her finger the rest of the Minecraft family was sent away to their chamber “that same goes to you all. Have nice time resting because there a lot of new things you must learn” Author said snapping her Finger again and other members were gone except Karl “Come with me, We need to discuss something” Author said. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even though they share chamber the Minecraft have two separated rooms the first once was Tommy and Wilbur’s and the second one was Phil and Techno “I can’t believe you would just do that!” Wilbur snarled at His Twin “Can’t believe you fucking adopted another kid, Instead of Helping the youngest!” Wilbur growled at Philza. “You guys act like heroes but your nothing more than immorally wrong villains that only follow rules if other follow with them” Wilbur growled for the last time. “How are we going to fix this” Phil groaned “Time will tell” Techno mumbled looking at the door of his brother’s room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tubbo and Ranboo shared their Chamber with  Purpled and Charlie “I always ruin everything” Ranboo groaned at the pillow. “Were married” Tubbo mumble been doing that seen he learn about it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfiction please be aware of grammar and spelling errors</p><p> </p><p>Hello so I have seen few of you have inspired to write something similar to this please kindly credit me for it.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30344643">The Multiverse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound">ServerNotFound</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30410424">The Inner Workings Of TommyInnit</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline">JamieIsOffline</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30693077">Well, that could've happend...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domincja/pseuds/Domincja">Domincja</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30868226">[React To The Multiverse]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christa_DS/pseuds/Christa_DS">Christa_DS</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>